One Heart Still Holds On
by oohlachica
Summary: If you love something, let it go, if its meant to be, it'll return' SS
1. With the Earth and Sky, You Cheer and Si

**Author Note**

Hi everyone!

So I know before, I said I'd be starting a new fanfiction around Easter time but I managed to get loads written and decided to post it now! Writing is something I love and I'm going to be very commited to the fic but updates may be slower than in previous stories.

I've been planning this story for over two months now and I'm optimistic about responses. Its different to my previous stories, there aren't any maniac's after Seth and Summer to kill them, its more mellow and romantic. There will be lots of drama though!

So, I've split it into two parts. The first part is set at the end of senior year. Just a few notes to help you follow the plot.  
- Julie and Dr Roberts never happened, he is still with his wife Gloria (Summer's stepmom)  
- Seth and Summer are going to attend Berkely with R/M in the fall. This is all explained in chapter one but just a heads up.  
-Other than that, every thing is the same!

Part two is set in the future be we'll worry about that when it comes

So, I think that's about it from me. The chapters are a little longer (about 3000+ words) but please dont be put off. The first three are chapters that I wrote when I first started with fanfiction so they are a little shaky but please be patient, it gets better!

Please leave me a comment. They mean SO much and big or small, they honestly help me to know what I'm doing right or wrong.

Thanks Everyone and Enjoy!  
xxxxx

**Disclaimer**

I do not own The OC, any of its characters and I am not affiliated with FOX/The Oc in any way shape or form (If I was, I wouldnt be sat here ;))**

* * *

**

**With The Earth and Sky You Cheer and Sigh**

Seth Cohen was one happy guy. He stood at the floor length mirror in his room, looking at his reflection. It was a great day for him.

Graduation.

The day that he would be done with high school forever and he couldn't wait. All the years he was bullied and treated like an outcast were over. Well they'd been over ever since Ryan turned up in Newport. But still, that wasn't the point here. It was going to be a big day.

Seth rooted through a drawer for a tie as Ryan entered the room.

"Hey man," Ryan said, leaning against the wall near the door.

"Hey," Seth called. He plucked out an expensive navy blue silk tie, for special occasions only. Seth turned to face his friend.

"So, who'd have thought you'd be stood here, huh? Ryan Atwood graduating the best school in Newport, dating one of the prettiest girls in school and going off to college," Seth said smiling at Ryan.

"I know," Ryan replied staring into space, "If someone would've told me this would be my life three years ago, I'd probably have punched them for messing with me."

"Oh yeah, back to 'old school Ryan' ways," Seth grinned. Ryan ignored him and continued.

"Anyway, look at you bro. Dating the girl you've always wanted and going off to college with her. Things have turned out pretty well huh?" Seth smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't have predicted it either."

Both thought of the beckoning first year of college. After Seth's breakdown and 'pot faze' last year, it had been decided that all four would go to Berkeley. Seth didn't really like the idea but after being reminded that to go to Brown he'd have to leave California, he soon agreed. No matter how much he despised this town, he just couldn't let go, not yet anyway. Summer had offered that after college they could live somewhere cold (or brisk) and they promised each other that they'd do that. But for now, California was where they'd stay.

They both stood there, smiling in a daze, until Ryan shook himself back to reality.

"Come on, we gotta be down stairs, you're Mom and Dad wanted to take pictures."

"Yeah because I _so_ want that to happen," Seth said sarcastically. He strolled over to his bed and picked up the jet black gown and mortar board lying on his stripy bedspread.

"Lets go."

* * *

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen were dressed to impress. Sandy in his best Armani suit and Kirsten in a gold, silk Versace creation.

As soon as the boys entered the kitchen, Kirsten let out a squeal and jumped up, pulling them both into a tight hug.

"Oh look at my boys! You look so handsome! All grown up." She started to get all teary eyed as she stood back.

Sandy got up and stood by his wife.

"They look so sharp. Now come on guys, I need photos." Sandy pulled out a small digital camera. Seth rolled his eyes but posed for many photos with his parents and Ryan.

After the longest 15 minutes _ever,_ Sandy finally announced that they had to go. Kirsten looked really excited and rushed for the door like an eager dog that hadn't been on a walk for a year.

"So, are you meeting Summer and Marissa there?" Sandy asked the boys.

"Yeah we're meeting them there," Ryan replied as he climbed into the shiny Range Rover.

Neither of the family hardly spoke as they travelled to Harbour School. All were overcome with the importance of the day. After all Sandy and Kirsten had a reason to be proud. Their only son and adopted son were heading into adulthood.

It was _definitely_ a big day.

* * *

"Coop! You've seriously gotta help me here!" Summer screeched down her cell phone.

"Whoa, Sum. Calm down! You wont even be able to see what you're wearing. You're gonna be wearing a gown!"

Marissa was trying to do her make up and balance a phone in her other hand. No mean feat.

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you there I guess." Summer hung up the phone angrily.

She sat looking at her reflection in her antique mirror she had begged her father to buy her when she was 14.

_I can't believe I'm graduating already! _She thought.

She shook herself had walked over to her wardrobe.

Her pristinely manicured fingers swept across the assorted garments hastily. She had bought several different outfits for the day but she couldn't decide now that it was the actual day.

Her eyes flicked over the floaty, silky, bold fabrics, searching for the outfit that would stand proudly above the rest.

Her gaze rested across several outfits, outfits that gave her flashbacks to past, poignant events in her life. Like the flowery summer dress she'd worn to Julie Cooper and Caleb Nichols wedding. She instantly saw Marissa sobbing into Ryan's shoulder and Seth admitting he'd named his boat after her.

She looked across at the dark green ethnic style top which had gotten soaked when she and Cohen had that amazing upside down kiss in the rain. Her heart fluttered and her stare was diverted at the clock. She cursed under her breath and buried herself in dress upon dress, more determined than ever.

* * *

The Cohen's black Range Rover pulled up to Harbour School. They slid out into the warm July sun as Sandy handed the valet guy the car keys. The main ceremony would be taking place in the Harbour School Gardens, which was at the back of the school. The family reached the large area which had been specially decorated with banners and hundreds of chairs.

Families were gathered in small clusters around the family seating area as they waited for the ceremony to begin. As Seth and Ryan strolled over they spotted Summer and Marissa in a tight hug.

"Where's mine then Summer?" Seth remarked as he and Ryan crept up behind them.

"Trouser it, Cohen," Summer snapped. She smiled jokingly to show she was kidding and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ryan and Marissa had wandered off towards the fountain.

"So, I can't believe we're graduating already!" Summer gasped,

"These past three years have gone, like, so fast!"

"I know. It just feels like yesterday we went to Tijuana or me and Zach were fighting at the comic book launch," Seth reminisced.

Summer smiled fondly.

"Yeah, and if I've learned one thing, it's that you and your family are more dysfunctional than mine. Like how Marissa became your aunt or how Ryan has dated your Mom's stepsister and her illegitimate sister!" Summer laughed.

"I'm just glad we're doing this together," Seth smiled, taking Summer's hand.

Dr Kim's voice rang out through the muggy air, announcing that students and parents should make their way to their seats.

Summer squeezed Seth's hand and they started towards their seats.

Ryan and Marissa appeared behind them.

"Oh my god, this is so nerve racking!" Summer breathed as she and the other three took their seats near the front of the stage. Seth looked over and saw Kirsten waving frantically.

She and Sandy were sat next to Julie and Jimmy Cooper and Marissa's little sister Kaitlin. Julie was wiping away a tear as Jimmy patted her hand. Summer and Marissa were jabbering away to each other.

"Coop, is my hat straight?" Summer asked frantically.

"Yeah, oh god I bet I'm gonna trip up!"

Voices hushed as Dr Kim appeared at the podium on stage. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Hello and welcome the Harbour School's Class Of 2006 graduation ceremony. I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the success that these students have achieved over the past years spent in this school and that we will be sad to see them leave. Well we'd better get on."

Over the next hour several different guests and students spoke of 'the high school experience'.

After the last speaker finished Dr Kim approached the podium again.

"Thank you, Mr Wilde, for that rather long piece on behalf of the Parent Council," she said. Polite applause rippled amongst the crowd.

* * *

"It's now time for the penultimate part of the ceremony, the presentation of the Harbour School diplomas to the graduating students. When your name is called please ascend the stage via the steps to your left and leave the stage via the right hand steps. Now if all students would please rise," She made a gesture with her hands as they all stood up.

"Oh my god! This is it," Summer squealed.

Ryan would be the first of the four to have to go up as it would be in alphabetical order.

There were only two people before him, Sara Abforte was called and then Brooke Andrews and then…

"Ryan Atwood!" Ryan strode towards the steps and ascended them carefully.

Seth, Summer and Marissa cheered loudly and he saw Sandy and Kirsten on their feet applauding.

"Congratulations Ryan, it appears I was wrong about hesitating in letting you in."

Dr Kim shook his hand, giving him the roll of paper fastened delicately by a striking blue ribbon.

"Thank you for giving me the chance," Ryan said smiling.

He posed for the mandatory photo which parents could purchase.

He walked back to his seat still smiling and feeling proud of himself.

Before long Dr Kim was announcing the C names.

"Seth Cohen!" Seth closed his eyes briefly and set off for the stage, the sound of his friends whooping and cheering in the background. He carefully climbed the steps and saw his parents on their feet again. His mom was crying as she clapped enthusiastically, Sandy's protective arm around her shoulder.

"Well done Seth," Dr Kim congratulated him and handed over the diploma. Seth smiled broadly and waved at his parents.

There was only one person between Seth and Marissa, so once Olivia Commons had left the stage, crying hysterically, Dr Kim was saying…

"Marissa Cooper!" She took a deep breath as Ryan released her hand. She looked at her friends gratifyingly and set off toward the steps, smiling to herself as she heard Summer's chants of "GO COOP!" Her parents were applauding the loudest, even Kaitlin got into the spirit.

Marissa accepted her diploma and posed for a photo which no doubt would be sitting in the Cooper's front room within days.

It was ages before Summer was called, this worked her up even more. She grew even more nervous as she saw Natalie Mathews trip and tumble down the stairs and Lucas Heron's robe get caught on the rail and tear.

"Summer Roberts!" Dr Kim finally announced.

She was shaking as she set off for the podium, but the sight of her three friends cheering wildly along with her father wiping away a tear hastily- her step mom sitting very placidly alongside him with her miniature Chihuahua on her lap- encouraged her. She climbed the steps, successfully collected her diploma and was posing for her photo when her father stood up, still applauding.

Her step mom, still clearly high on whatever she'd been prescribed or could get her hands on, rose too. Obviously forgetting about the Chihuahua on her lap she let out a screech when the dog leapt out of her lap and made a dash for the stage.

People screamed as the tiny creature ran amok, doing more damage than you'd think, knocking over the expensive miniature potted plants which lined the aisle. Some teachers tried to stop the animal from reaching the stage. Seth, Ryan and Marissa watched in horror as Summer looked like she was going to burst into tears.

The dog was finally caught by Mr Kowalski, the head of Science. It was reunited with Summer's step mom, rather reluctantly.

Seth guessed that the brief taste of freedom had felt good.

Dr Kim brought the crowd to order again as Summer swept off the stage, her face a deep shade of crimson.

Her gaze locked onto her father, who mouthed, "I'm sorry honey."

She half ran back to her seat as her dad dragged her step mom out of the ceremony.

"Sum, are you okay?" Marissa whispered as the ceremony continued. Summer just nodded and stood in silence. Seth took her hand and squeezed it. She looked over at him, her eyes welling up with tears. Seth smiled.

"Everything will be fine, at least you didn't fall over!" She smiled and laughed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her gown.

She rested her head on his shoulder and they stood like that until the diploma ceremony was over.

* * *

Before they knew it Dr Kim was announcing,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Harbour School graduating class of 2006!"

The area exploded and the four of them tossed their caps into the air along with their classmates.

They all cheered and hugged each other for a good 10 minutes before their parents appeared.

Seth leaned over to Summer.

"I'm sorry about what happened but I think you know that today is too big a day to be upset," he whispered in her ear reassuringly.

Summer smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna dwell on this but you'd better believe she's gonna pay. My dad will be really mad."

"Well then I guess I'll keep my distance," he joked.

Kirsten appeared at Seth's side then and he noticed she had really red eyes from crying.

"Hi, Summer. Are you okay honey?" Kirsten asked softly.

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Cohen," Summer replied politely.

Kirsten reached over and hugged Summer tightly.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask. And call me Kirsten." Summer smiled gratefully.

Seth looked from one to the other and grinned.

"Oh you guys," he laughed.

"You always know how to spoil a moment," Kirsten smiled.

"That, he gets from me," Sandy reached over and kissed his wife on the cheek. Summer leaned over to Seth.

"I'll be back in a second." She swiftly disappeared behind the hedge in the direction of the fountain.

Seth turned back to his parents. Ryan had come over as Marissa had been trapped by her family too.

"How's Summer?" Ryan asked.

"Not good, she pretty much wants to kill her step mom and who wouldn't? You saw how she totally ruined Summer's moment. I just hope she doesn't do anything drastic because she's really upset," Seth sighed.

"Poor girl," Sandy added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Summer had gone in search of her Dad. It took her a while to find him but eventually she saw him perched on the side of the fountain, looking into the crystal clear water.

"Dad?" Summer walked up to him and perched herself by him.

"Oh, hey Sum." He seemed like he didn't know what to say to her. Summer leaned across to her father and he hugged her tightly as she burst into tears.

"I…I just can't b…believe what she did. She humiliated me!" she wept, her chin wobbling uncontrollably.

"I know princess, I know," her dad comforted her, "Believe me when I say that I'm not gonna overlook this."

The two sat there, on the edge of the fountain wall, Summer sobbing into her dad's shoulder, looking way younger than she was.

"W…Where is she now?" Summer stuttered.

"I called her a cab and sent her home. Now Sum," He began, "we are gonna go home and get ready for the party tonight and we'll deal with everything tomorrow. You are gonna have a good time and not let her ruin your whole day. Ok princess?"

She smiled fondly at him and hugged him tighter.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem, now go and say bye to Seth and your friends cause we need to be going so you can look beautiful for tonight." He saw the look on Summer's face and corrected himself.

"Sorry honey, even more beautiful." She kissed her Dad on the cheek and set off to look for Seth, Coop and Ryan.

She arranged to meet her Dad at the front of school in 15 minutes.

* * *

"Seth we've been waiting for ages, we're gonna have to go soon, you know how long it takes your mother to get changed," Sandy said tiredly to his son as Kirsten glared.

Seth wasn't leaving until he'd seen Summer, she'd disappeared half an hour ago.

"Please just 10 more minutes!" he pleaded with his parents. They sighed heavily but at that moment the brunette appeared from the other side of the hedges. Seth ran over to her.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you've been crying. Aw I knew this would happen. Look you can ride with us and um we can stop at your house, pick up your clothes and…"

Summer stood with her mouth open as Seth jabbered on and on.

"Whoa Cohen! Just… Whoa!" Summer interrupted. Seth stopped and fell silent.

"I'm fine. I've just talked to my Dad and everything will be fine. We're going to the party and she'll be staying home. We're gonna sort it out tomorrow. Ok?" Seth nodded, pleased that she was okay.

"So do you need a ride?" Seth asked her.

"No I gotta go meet my Dad out front."

"Well we're going that way, walk you?" Seth asked gently. Summer smiled and nodded.

"Hey, are we going already?" Seth called to his parents. They prised Ryan from Marissa, promising to meet later, and set off toward the front entrance.

When Summer's Dad saw them all approaching, he climbed out of the sleek black BMW and strode over to Seth and Summer.

"Hi Seth, how're you doin'?" Mr Roberts extended a hand in Seth's direction. Seth took it looking very taken aback at Mr Roberts' warmth towards him.

"Uh, I'm doin' good thanks, Sir," Seth replied straightening up a little. Mr Roberts nodded and smiled at him.

"Well Sum, we'd better be going," Mr Roberts sighed gesturing towards the car.

"Yeah, I guess," Summer said, "So I'll see you later Cohen?"

"Yeah, sure it starts at eight so I'll meet you by the balcony entrance at about eight fifteen?" Summer nodded and hugged him quickly and climbed into her dad's idling car.

Seth waved as they disappeared down the driveway.

"Come on, man. We gotta get home." Ryan patted Seth on the back and the Cohen's started towards their Range Rover, Seth wondering how long Summer could keep up the façade.

* * *


	2. And Deep Inside, I'm Not As Tough As I S

**Thanks for the reviews, if you do read, please leave a comment ;)**

**R/R, Thanks xox**

**

* * *

And Deep Inside, I'm Not As Tough As I Seem **

Summer looked into her mirror, trying to block out the noise from downstairs. After the fiasco at the graduation ceremony earlier, her father had been yelling at the step mom since they came in.

It was their worst argument yet. Summer wondered whether they'd break up.

She didn't really know how she'd feel if this happened.

It wasn't like she and her step mom were friends but she was sort of used to her being around. It would be good to be the only girl in her dad's life again though. She stood pondering this thought while the voices downstairs got even louder.

* * *

Gloria Roberts was angry. You probably couldn't tell from her facial expression as it was hard to do that nowadays, what with all the free botox that her husband gave her, but she glanced in the mirror and saw that she was turning a violent shade of crimson.

"Neil! I shall NOT say this again! It wasn't my fault!" She yelled across the room at her husband. Neil Roberts stood up from his leather recliner and strode over to the dark mahogany drinks cabinet. He took down a large bottle of scotch and poured himself a large quantity of it into a glass. He took a huge gulp of it.

"Gloria, you knew how important today was to Summer _and_ me. Not only are you denying something which was clearly your fault, but you haven't even _apologised_ to my daughter." Gloria sighed, glaring at Neil.

"I haven't had the time, but I shall," she declared.

"Ha! You haven't got time! What the _hell_ do you have to do?"

"I have to get ready for the party tonight dear," she stated.

"Oh no you don't. After today you're not coming to the party tonight. No way! Summer wont have it…" Neil started but Gloria interrupted.

"Hmph! Why does she have a say in this she is only a _teenager_." Neil stared at his wife.

"I wasn't finished. As I was saying, Summer wont have it and neither will I," he snarled.

Gloria's mouth fell open. She flounced out of the room and stormed upstairs.

Neil heard a door slam loudly. He shook his head, drained the glass in one mouthful and left the room to freshen up.

* * *

"Come in!" Ryan shouted. Seth strode in and sat down slowly on a wicker chair near the door, trying not to wrinkle his new suit. 

"Hey man, how are you?" Ryan asked from the bathroom.

"I'm good, actually, considering, y'know," he replied.

"Considering what?"

"The fact that Summer is depressed on the best day of high school, the day it finishes."

Ryan didn't know how to reply so he just emerged from the bathroom and sat down next to Seth.

"And, I just called her and it was like the Jerry Springer Show in the background, her dad and step mom were yelling really loud, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a murder there later on," Seth sighed thinking of Summer caught in the middle of it all. Ryan laced up his shoes and sprang up to grab his jacket.

"Come on bro, it's about time we made tracks." Seth nodded slowly and followed Ryan out of the door, shutting it behind him.

The two of them headed across the back yard towards the kitchen door.

Sandy and Kirsten were sat in the family room, each sporting a different outfit, much more fancy than their daytime attire. When the boys entered the room they jumped up and stood looking at the two, with the same proud look on their faces as there had been that very morning.

Kirsten pulled them both into a hug. When they were released, she stepped back, just staring at the two, her eyes glazed with what looked like more tears. Seth noticed this and hastily hurried his family towards the door.

* * *

The post graduation party was being thrown by the Parent Council and the Student Events Committee for the families of the graduates at the country club. As social chair, Marissa had been stressing about the party for months, mainly because it would be the last ever event she would have to plan and organise. The Cohen's arrived at the club promptly at 8.00pm. This was mostly because of Seth's neurotic urge to be on time for Summer. 

As they climbed out of the car at the front of the club, the Coopers pulled up behind them. Well, only two of them. Jimmy and Kaitlin jumped out of the silver Mercedes. Jimmy spotted the Cohen's and dragged Kaitlin over, she was eager to go inside.

"Hey Jimmy, how you doin'?" Sandy shook his hand, "Where's the other two?"

"Oh, Jules and Marissa came early to help set up." Seth remembered that Julie was one of the most active Parent Council members.

"Shall we?" Sandy gestured towards the entrance. The six of them set off towards the entrance.

* * *

As they entered the main room, in which the event would be held, everyone of them stood back in awe. This had be the most glamorous and classy event Seth had ever seen. Everywhere they looked was a glimmer of gold or silver. The balcony doors were open and the reddy-orange light from the sunset outside streamed in. Seth glanced at his watch and saw it was 8.10. 

"Listen you guys, I'm going to meet Summer," he said quickly. He walked towards the light streaming in and stepped outside.

The view outside was more beautiful than inside. The sun was a flaming shade of red and was slowly beginning to disappear beneath the rippling blue ocean. Seth leant against the stone pillar at the very end of the balcony. He felt someone poke him from behind. As he whirled around he saw Summer stood behind him, her hands on her hips.

"You said to meet you by the balcony entrance," she glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you're here now so… Uh, you look great tonight," he bit his lip hoping she'd buy it and forgive him. The scowl on her face turned into a smile.

"Thanks Cohen, not so bad yourself." She laughed.

She had a cream, strapless dress on with an expensive looking pair of gold chandelier earrings. The dress was floor length as this event was black tie.

Her dark hair was softly curled and a small white rose was clipped in on the left hand side. She had on very little make-up- that was what Seth liked most about her, she didn't have to wear loads of make-up, she was naturally beautiful. And looking at her then, he couldn't have felt luckier. He stood there, staring at her, taking in her appearance.

"Uh, Cohen? Hello? You coming back down to Earth?" she waved at him. He shook himself.

"Oh, um, sorry. You, you just look really beautiful tonight," he said, smiling shyly. She moved closer.

"Well Cohen, you obviously know that, with me, flattery will get you everywhere." He leant over and kissed her softly.

"Glad to hear it." He extended his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders gently.

Summer rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder and stared into his brown eyes. She loved his eyes, they sucked her in and made her want to never leave him. His arm drifted down and took her hand, clasping it carefully in his own.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear and began to walk towards the steps leading to the garden.

Seth and Summer walked further into the gardens. Summer had never been down here before, her family wasn't usually invited to the really swish events that took place here, mainly because of the Newpsies failure to accept her step mom into their clique.

Seth, on the other hand, had been to the club many times, his mom was one of the richest Newpsies and many of Newport's events were organised by her. He led her around a tall hedge and there lay a small fountain. But it was one of the most beautiful fountains Summer had ever seen.

The crystal clear water rippled down the marble statues and into a deep pool. The gentle swishing of the water fall was so relaxing and calming that it made her forget everything that had happened today.

"So, do you like it? I discovered this place ages ago, before Ryan came. I'd get so bored and fed up of all those shallow Newport people at these lame events that I'd just come here and it'd make me instantly calm," Seth reminisced, looking into the pool's crystal depths.

"I love it," Summer whispered. She turned to face Seth. "I love you." He stared at her, whenever she said those words, he felt like he'd faint. He looked deeply into her chestnut coloured eyes and knew she'd meant it.

"I love you too." Summer arms flew around his neck and she kissed him passionately. She never wanted it to end.

When they finally finished kissing Seth held her tightly. She opened her eyes and saw the sun dipping down below the horizon, it was beginning to get dark.

"Don't ever let go," she breathed into his chest.

Thoughts raced through his mind. Here he was, stood by the secret fountain in the gardens of the classiest country club in miles, with Summer Roberts, who'd just said she loved him, Seth Cohen, he never wanted to leave this place. If he did he thought that the magic would disappear. Summer glanced up at the building, hundreds of white lights had illuminated the balcony and soft music was drifting out of the building hypnotically.

"We'd better get back," Summer muttered, sighing deeply.

"Yeah I guess," Seth agreed. So they set off, back to reality, hand in hand, both not believing what had just happened.

* * *

Neil Roberts was slumped over the bar, his third glass of whisky in hand. His face was pale and drawn with a look of worry etched on his tired features. He was contemplating the situation he was in, the blazing row with his wife and the upset he'd caused his daughter. 

He sighed, praying that history wouldn't repeat itself, so that when he got home, his wife would be gone and he would max out his platinum card buying stuff for Summer, longing for her to forgive him. They'd got through it once, he couldn't handle it all over again.

Sandy Cohen had noticed Mr Roberts' place at the bar for the past hour and decided that he'd go and have a word with him. As he approached him, Sandy recognised the familiar smell of alcohol that Kirsten always smelled of when going through her phase of alcoholism.

He slid into the vacant seat next to Neil.

"Hey Neil, how are you doin'? " Sandy asked. Neil glanced across at his visitor quickly.

"I'm fine, its just been a long day," he muttered. Sandy nodded.

"Yeah, it has," Sandy looked at Neil who drained the glass in one last gulp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seth and Summer had re-entered the main room and searched for Ryan and Marissa. It wasn't long until they both appeared. Marissa was also wearing an amazing floor length gown that must've cost hundreds of dollars. 

"Hey, were have you two been, we've been looking all over for you," Marissa said, her blue eyes twinkling in the hazy light.

Seth gave Summer a warning look so she wouldn't reveal his secret hiding place.

"Uh, we just went out for some air," she smiled.

"Oh, ok. So what do you think? Is it ok? Y'know the party?" Marissa looked at them worriedly.

"Coop! It's great, it really is! I love it," A look of relief swept over Marissa's face.

The two girls walked over to a table near the stage and sat down, admiring each others outfits and the party.

"How is Summer?" Ryan asked quietly

"Oh, she's fine, I think her Dad will just buy her a pair of shoes and she'll forgive him," Seth replied. The boys set off for the table where the girls were sitting.

Sandy was still sat by the bar with Neil. After his fourth whisky was drained, he decided it was time to say something.

"Listen Neil, I know it's been a hard day but don't you think you'd better lay off the drink a little bit?" Sandy looked very meaningfully at him. Neil turned slowly to face Sandy, looking him deeply in the eye.

"Why don't you mind your own business buddy?" he slurred, "I know what you're like. When you are at these things you always single out someone who isn't behaving as perfectly as you are!" He was on his feet now, his volume raised significantly.

"Look Neil, I'm not being nosy I just think you should be thinking about Summer. Please sit down and keep your voice down. Don't do it for me, do it for your daughter." Sandy pleaded with him, the last thing he wanted was a shouting match to break out.

He touched his arm gently but Neil flared up.

"Don't touch me!" He swung around, knocking the glass onto the floor.

The room had gone quiet. Summer and the others couldn't see who it was from their table.

"Oh god, another dysfunctional parent gets drunk and spoils the party for their kid,"

Summer rose out of her chair and began to walk around the corner. The other three followed her.

"I wonder what sad old parent it is now, I feel so sorry for their kid…" She stopped in her tracks as she saw her father propped up by the bar, shouting his mouth off at anyone who tried to help him.

"You, look at you all! You look down your noses at me and my family because my wife left us. We don't need your sympathy because I can't stand any of you! So keep your pity for yourselves and your messed up families." The room was deadly silent, every pair of eyes on Mr Roberts.

Seth tried to grab Summer's hand but she pulled away. She ran for the door, the faint sound of her sobs amplified by the thick silence in the room. Neil Roberts watched his daughter flee and after one last hostile look at the room of people, followed her out of the door.

Seth started to go after her but was stopped by his mother.

"Don't honey, they need to work this out on their own." He looked at her forlornly, knowing she was right but wishing she wasn't. He slowly turned around to face Ryan and Marissa, knowing that they'd be thinking the same as him.

* * *


	3. All the Waves Of Blame Arrange as Broken

**

* * *

**

All the Waves of Blame Arrange as Broken Scenery

The graduation party was being enjoyed by everyone, bar one. Seth sat at the table in the corner of the room for most of the night. His family and friends were taking it in turns to try to coax him away but none prevailed. All the Newpsies were gossiping about Mr Roberts' outburst and Seth couldn't stand them talking that way about Summer.

It was nearly 11.30pm, she'd been missing for two and a half hours. Ryan wandered over to Seth for the third time, this time with Marissa in tow. They sat down either side of him gingerly.

"Hey," Ryan said hoping for a reply which would be more than he'd received previously.

"Hey," Seth muttered quietly. He continued to stare down at the ground.

"Why don't you come for a drink with Ryan and me?" Marissa suggested. Seth looked up and into her unflinching aqua eyes. He nodded and rose out of his seat. Ryan patted him on the back as he followed Marissa to the bar. They got their drinks and headed for the balcony.

Staring at the stars in the clear night sky, the three thought of the fact that high school was over, all were glad but secretly unhappy. The last three years had been eventful for all of them and even though they'd faced some traumatising incidents, all would probably admit to them being the best they had seen.

* * *

It got to 11.45 and Ryan suggested a quick walk on the beach before heading home a midnight, the time when many events ended and they needed a ride home, it wasn't exactly near to home. Seth went to tell his parents where they'd be and the three set off quickly.

Seth always found that a walk on the clean, white sanded beaches of Newport always made him feel better when he was down. The club was right on the coast line so it didn't take long to get onto the beach. Ryan and Marissa walked hand in hand and Seth missed Summer more than ever, he knew she loved walking by the sea at night time.

About 10 minutes into their walk Marissa spotted a shadowed figure sat on a hump of sand further along the beach.

"Guys, look!" She pointed furiously as she realised it could only be one person. Summer. Seth broke into a run towards her. He reached her in a matter of seconds.

Summer was doubled over her face stained with tears and mascara. One of her earrings was missing and the white rose hung limply from her tangled hair. He sat down next to her and pulled her towards him gently. She sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair softly.

Ryan and Marissa appeared behind the pair, they hadn't been able to get there as quickly because of Marissa's dress.

"Have you been sat here all night?" Seth asked her. She simply nodded, a silent tear floating down her cheek. Ryan and Marissa sat down next to them and the four sat in silence, listening to the steady breaking of the waves onto the beach. Seth wrapped his arm around her and she whimpered quietly, leaning into his chest. It wasn't long until Ryan realised that they had to get back to the club as the party would be over.

The four dashed along the beach and just made it to the club as the adults were stood out front waiting for the valet to bring their cars around. Seth walked over to his parents, Summer behind him. Sandy saw the look on his sons face and his lost looking girlfriend behind him.

"She can stay for tonight only. And if anything at all happens, you will be grounded until you're 30. Got it?" Sandy whispered sternly in Seth's ear. Seth nodded, turning to Summer.

"You can stay at my house tonight," he told her.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Cohen," Summer mumbled at the two adults who nodded appreciatively.

Seth opened the door to the car for her as Summer climbed in gracefully. As the car pulled away from the club, she looked back at the club, with its lights twinkling in the veil of darkness. She closed her eyes an tried to block out all the thoughts racing through her mind.

* * *

"Is everything ok? Do you need anything else?" Kirsten asked Summer.

The two were in the guest bedroom where they'd agreed that she'd stay the night. She sat on the bed, holding a pillow tightly.

"Everything's great Mrs Cohen," Summer looked up and saw the look she was giving her.

"Sorry, Kirsten." Kirsten smiled warmly.

"Well goodnight honey, if you need anything, there's Sandy and me or the boys." Kirsten walked to the doorway.

"Oh, Kirsten," Summer called. She turned around, peering back at her.

"Thank you." Kirsten beamed and left, heading for her own bedroom.

As he watched his mother go downstairs, Seth emerged from his hiding place, behind a corner further up the hallway. He tiptoed to the guest room and knocked on the door softly. Hearing a muffled "Come in," he proceeded in pushing open the where a forlorn looking Summer was perched on the double bed.

She smiled as he sat down next to her, extending his arm around her shoulders protectively. She allowed her head to loll onto his chest as he stroked her hair lovingly.

After around 5 minutes in which Seth and Summer sat comfortably in that position in silence, Summer moved her head to look up into Seth's eyes affectionately.

"I love you," she whispered. His heart leapt at hearing her say those three words which he'd said numerous times.

"I love you too," he replied.

Sighing as he glanced at his wristwatch, he started to get up. It was 2.15am already.

"Hey it's getting late. We'd better go to bed," he yawned, "It's been a long day." Seth stood up straight, stretching.

"Please don't go Seth," she pleaded, "sleep here instead."

"I can't Sum, my parents would ground me for life if they caught us." She nodded understandingly.

"Ok, just come see me in the morning."

He leant in to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Thanks, Seth, for everything," she smiled gratefully.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." He took one last adoring look at her and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Summer was awakened the next morning by the bright summer sunshine streaming into the room. The blinds were closed but the light was so bright it just filled the room. Her hair was tangled and she still had mascara under her mahogany coloured eyes. She stretched her arms and yawned widely, looking at the clock hanging above the door. 9.46am.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in!" Summer yawned, propping up the pillows behind her so she sat upright comfortably. Seth entered and a delicious smell filled the room. He'd brought her a tray loaded with food, pancakes, fruit, bacon, eggs, juice and coffee were just some of the delights that lay upon it.

"Awww you brought me breakfast! Mmm it smells great," she grinned licking her lips. Seth set it down carefully in front of her.

"Here we have a special breakfast for one- or two if it's too much," Seth hinted not so subtly, longingly looking at the large stack of pancakes.

"Hey, grab a fork Cohen. You made it!" Summer handed him a fork and they began to eat the feast.

"So, how're you feeling today?" Seth asked, gulping some of the juice.

"A lot better, thanks. My head hurts a little but other than that I'm better than yesterday." Summer stabbed a piece of pancake and strawberry.

"So, are you gonna go home then later?" Seth said quietly.

"You trying to get rid of me already Cohen?" Summer joked. Her expression changed as she thought about it seriously.

"I really don't want to go home, but I guess I have to. I need some clean clothes and I guess I need to talk to my Dad. I wish I didn't though. I have nothing nice to say to either of them. They both ruined my graduation." Summer sighed, staring blankly into space.

"Well, we could roll by your house and get your clothes and then go out with Ryan and Marissa, save all the heavy stuff with your Dad for later. He should be at work. We have to go out it's the first official day of our new high school free life," Seth suggested the idea praying she'd say yes.

"Yeah, that sounds good," her face lit up, "My step mom should be at yogalates anyway." Seth smiled broadly and leaned over to kiss her. Summer kissed him back before pulling away.

"Now come on, get outta here I gotta change!" Summer exclaimed jumping out of bed with just her expensive lace underwear on. Seth looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Summer are you planning on putting on your $500 gown?" Seth asked her. Her expression changed as it dawned on her that she only had her floor length evening gown.

"So what am I gonna do?" He stood up and exited the room, returning a few minutes later with a fluffy white bathrobe in hand. She took it from him, putting it on and tying the cord tightly. She followed Seth as he walked down the hall to his room. Summer laid on the bed while he opened his wardrobe.

"You might have left something here…"

He rifted through the neatly hung and folded clothes. 5 minutes later he extracted a little orange halter top and a pair of denim cut off shorts.

"Perfect!" Summer pulled them on over her underwear. "But what about shoes?"

"I'm sure my mom has a pair of old flip flops she wont mind you borrowing, anyway we're going back to your house so you can change.

She nodded and walked over to the mirror, flipping her hair a couple of times and running her fingers through it vigorously.

"Ready?" Seth groaned tiredly after she'd spent 10 minutes tossing her hair around.

"Kay, I'm ready," Seth grabbed his car keys which he'd left on his dresser and the two headed out into the California sunshine.

* * *

**A/N Lots of views, not many reviews... If you do read, please leave me a comment, I'd like to know how people are finding the story. Thanks xx**


	4. Sought After Serenity

Sought After Serenity

The shiny Range Rover pulled up outside the large house, Summer had clenched her fists and was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I really don't want to do this Cohen," she said, staring up at the front door.

"All you have to do is go up there and grab some clothes, just in and out as soon as possible. And I'll be right outside here, waiting, okay?" Seth took her hand and stroked it comfortingly. She smiled and nodded, kissing him quickly before climbing out of the car.

She hurried up to the door and quietly opened the door and softly closing it behind her. She couldn't hear any noise so she figured that Gloria must have gone out. Summer ran up the stairs to her room, her long dress over her arm. She hurriedly changed, touched up her make up and brushed her hair.

She turned to leave but froze as she saw the figure of her step-mom blocking the doorway.

"Going somewhere?" Gloria asked, her hand on her hip.

"What's it to you?" Summer shrugged, tossing her cell and some cash in her purse.

"Don't talk to me like that," Gloria said sternly.

"Why? I can talk to you how I feel like, you ruined my graduation!" Summer cried. Gloria glared and drank from the glass in her other hand.

"Guessing that's not water," Summer glowered.

"Listen to me Summer, I can drink what I like. This is my house!"

"No, its my Dad's house!" Summer yelled, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go meet my boyfriend." Summer picked up her bag and pushed past Gloria.

"Oh, really? I thought Summer Roberts didn't have boyfriends. I always seemed to recall that you either used guys or played with them like toys," Gloria laughed. Summer slowly turned around.

"I always knew you were a heartless bitch," Gloria smiled nastily.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Why, you gonna tell daddy?"

"Yeah, so he can throw your sleazy drunken ass out of my house. Now I'm leaving!" Summer glared at the woman and stormed out of the house angrily, slamming the door on her way out. Gloria simply smiled and drained her glass.

Summer angrily ran to the car and tossed her purse in the bag only saying one word to an expectant Seth.

"Drive."

* * *

"Okay, this is way too depressing. We are free from forced education. We need to celebrate!" Seth said. His three friends sat in the booth at the diner beside him and just shrugged, Summer staring out at the pier.

"What do you have in mind Seth?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know but I think our little motivational speaker can think of something…" Seth smiled, looking over at Summer who just continued to stare out the window.

"Summer?"

"Oh, sorry, I, I just drifted off…" Summer said quietly.

"Don't worry Sum, we'll figure everything out," Marissa smiled reassuringly. Summer nodded and flinched as her purse began to buzz. She whipped out her cell and swallowed hard as she glanced at the caller ID. It was her dad.

"One sec you guys," she said, flipping open the phone, "Hi Dad."

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"Not great, but I guess you know why…" Summer said coldly.

"I feel terrible. But I'm not apologising over the phone, I need to see you. We should talk. Lunch at the club in an hour, I booked our table, okay?"

"Sure, see you then." Summer hung up, looking depressed.

"You okay Sum?" Marissa asked.

"Not really but could I borrow some clothes? I have to go to the club in an hour and I can't exactly go in cut off shorts. I just don't want to go home…"

"Sure, come on, we'll go now." Marissa got up and hugged Ryan, Summer kissing Seth lightly on the cheek and the girls departed the diner, the two guys watching them sadly.

* * *

Summer smoothed out the creases in her skirt as she entered the club. She wanted to be anywhere but here right now, anywhere. Facing her dad was going to be hard when she felt so little sympathy for him. Her heart pounded as she walked through the large mahogany doors into the spacious restaurant. She spotted her Dad sat at their usual corner table. He rose, seeing her approach, and pulled out her chair. Summer mumbled a thanks, avoiding his eager gaze.

"You look beautiful Sum," he said softly.

"Thanks," she muttered, staring at the menu.

"You don't know how bad I feel…" he began

"I don't care. I feel a million times worse. I was humiliated at the two most important events of my school life. And by people I thought would know better…" She exclaimed, her voice filled with despair and disgust.

"I know… If I could turn back time…"

"But you can't. I'm sick of your excuses, they're worn out on me," Summer replied nonchalantly.

"I have something for you," Neil said, breaking the thick silence surrounding the pair. He reached inside his jacket.

"Oh please," Summer scoffed, "You might have been able to buy my forgiveness when I was 13 but not anymore…"

"Here." Neil placed a long envelope in front of Summer. She looked at it warily and decided to open it, almost cautiously.

"Plane tickets?" she said, as four fell out into her hands.

"Four tickets, to Hawaii. For you and your friends, a weeks vacation, on me."

"You can't buy my forgiveness, I don't want them." Summer pushed them back to her Dad. He glanced at them sadly and moved closer to Summer, trying to take her hand but she pulled away.

"I'm not buying your forgiveness. I want you to go so Gloria and I can work out our issues. I don't want you here to see that." Summer looked at her Dad. He looked tired and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Please honey."

"Okay," she agreed, "but I don't forgive you."

"You don't have to. Just go and have a good time." Summer nodded, taking the tickets and placing them in her purse carefully.

"Thank you sweetheart."

* * *

An hour later, Seth, Marissa and Ryan all received at text message.

'Meet me at the pier. Urgent. Thnx Sum x'

None knew the meaning of the message, all just focused on the word 'urgent' and hurried to the pier.

So all met there a short while after, neither knowing the emergency. Then Summer walked over, still dressed in her high heels and pencil skirt.

"Summer? What's going on?" Seth asked as she stopped and looked at her friends. She opened her bag and pulled out the tickets silently.

"Hawaii."

"Excuse me?"

"My dad, he's bought us tickets for a week in Hawaii. Leaving in two days."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now… But, will you come? With me?" Summer looked at the three sadly, her hair swaying in the breeze.

"Of course we will."

* * *

The next day was a major rush. After clearing the trip with their parents, the four set about preparing for their impromptu vacation. Seth was ecstatic.

"A free vacation, to Hawaii. What more do you want?" he kept saying. Even Summer brightened up. The fact that she could say goodbye to Newport for a whole week was a godsend. Her next wish was just for Gloria to be gone when she returned. Then her life could resume some kind of normality.

Summer had cleared it to stay at Marissa's until they left, she really didn't want to go home. But she had arranged secretly with her dad for her to go home and pack whilst Gloria was at yoga-lattes. She took Marissa with her for support and they hurriedly tossed Summer's clothes and shoes into the numerous cases that she had. An hour and a half later, they'd finished and attempted to carry the four large cases down the long staircase. The mission was a doomed one and the girls ended up in a heap on the floor, giggling furiously.

"Okay, okay. I know what to do," Marissa said, composing herself and standing up, pulling Summer up with her. She whipped out her cell phone from her jeans pocket and dialled a number quickly.

"Take that!" Seth pushed the button on his controller and let out a cry of delight as Ryan groaned. They continued to furiously push the buttons, locked in a serious fight, their gazes fixed intently on the plasma screen in front of them. Then a shrill ring filled the pool-house and neither guy moved.

"Get the phone Ryan," Seth said through gritted teeth.

"You get it, I'm busy."

"I am too, its your pool-house."

"No, you get it." They continued to argue until Ryan had enough and balanced the controller in one hand and used the other to punch Seth's arm. He grimaced in pain and dropped his controller. Ryan cried in joy as 'Player 1 Wins' flashed up on the screen. Seth glared and walked over to the phone, rubbing his arm.

"Not cool man," he glared, picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Seth, its Marissa. What are you guys doing?"

"Uh, nothing much. Ryan's giving me a manicure and he's just getting ready to apply polish."

"Sure," Marissa laughed. Ryan reset the Playstation and Marissa heard the noise in the background.

"Wait, you're on the Playstation aren't you? Oh my god, you guys are supposed to be packing!" Marissa cried.

"Uh, yeah about that… we're taking a break…" Seth said.

"Seth! Wait until I catch you both, we are leaving tomorrow!"

"Yeah okay, here Ryan," Seth tossed the phone at Ryan and ran out of the pool-house. Ryan glared after him and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We need your help…"

* * *

"You're taking how many cases?" Ryan stared at the four large cases lying on Summer's bed and the two small holdalls.

"Ryan you couldn't possibly understand," Marissa laughed, patting him on the shoulder. Seth stood in the doorway, his mouth wide open.

"I can't believe you volunteered me for heavy lifting, Ryan I feel betrayed," Seth whined.

"Cohen, don't be a baby and help us. We are a team," Summer smiled, pulling Seth further into the room.

Minutes later, Ryan and Marissa took two cases, Summer took one and had to help Seth with his but after endless whining from Seth and lots of laughing, the four stood at the bottom of the stairs, proudly looking at the luggage.

"We make a good team," Summer smiled, stroking Seth's hand which was across her shoulders.

"You seem a lot happier Sum," Marissa said happily.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm going on vacation with my three best friends for a whole week and I'm getting the hell away from this town. And when I come back, Gloria will be gone."

She sighed contentedly and smiled at her friends once more before they proceeded in moving the luggage into the car.

* * *

The next day, the four were buzzing with excitement. Their flight left at 12 noon so they got up pretty early to ensure that they had anything. Summer and Marissa dashed around the Cooper house, flinging nearly everything Marissa owned into the cases. Julie, Jimmy and Kaitlin simply stayed out of their way as neither wanted to cross paths with the stressed out girls.

Seth and Ryan were dragged out of bed that morning by Kirsten who was again brimming with emotion.

"My two boys going off on their first vacation alone," she smiled proudly as they ate a hurried breakfast in the kitchen. Sandy stood alongside his wife, also looking very proud but not hesitating in delivering instructions. Both boys had gotten a long winded lecture from Sandy of being careful and looking after themselves.

"Remember to call at least three times every day," Sandy said for the umpteenth time that morning. Seth and Ryan secretly rolled their eyes and loaded their cases into the waiting large car that Kirsten had gotten for them. The car was a very large Range Rover with a trailer on the back due to the amount of luggage that the girls were taking. Half of it was already at the Cohen's, brought by last night.

Moments later, another large black Range Rover rolled up the Cohen's driveway, Jimmy Cooper at the wheel. The split second the car stopped, Summer and Marissa leapt out of the back, jumping towards their boyfriends.

"Whoa, excited much?" Seth laughed as Summer hugged him eagerly. Jimmy got out, followed by Julie and proceeded to the trunk to unload the remaining cases. He glanced at Seth and Ryan expectantly but both shrugged.

"Did our time yesterday," Seth shrugged.

Kirsten hugged both boys at the same time, reminding them to call and telling them how much she'd miss them.

"We _are_ going to college soon Mom," Seth reminded her. Sandy hugged them both next as Marissa said her goodbyes to her parents and soon enough, they were climbing in the car. As it pulled out of the driveway, the parents waved furiously, as if their kids were leaving for Summer Camp. But as it turned the corner, all four teens cheered, Summer the loudest.

* * *

"Ryan? Are you okay?" Marissa looked at her boyfriend worriedly. He'd turned a rather pale shade as they sat in the first class departure lounge.

"Uh, yeah, I, I'm fine…" he replied quietly.

"Wait a second, have you ever flown before Ryan?" Seth asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, once, uh, no, never," he stammered, avoiding his friends' gazes.

"Oh my god! Really?" Marissa asked. He nodded, looking embarrassed and she rubbed his hand comfortingly.

"Well, Ryan Atwood who dislikes heights on his first flight. This is going to be good…" Seth smiled. Summer punched his arm.

"Cohen! Don't listen to him Atwood, he's mentally challenged."

"That doesn't make me feel any better…" Ryan muttered as Marissa rested her head on his shoulder.

"Aloha Airlines flight ALA 387 to Kona, Hawaii. Could all First Class passengers make their way to gate 12. Thank you.' Ryan paled even further and Seth continued to grin as he got up and stretched.

"Don't worry buddy, its only six hours at 5000 miles in the air," he said in a mock comforting voice. Marissa punched Seth's arm, hard, and he winced in pain.

"You've been with him for far too long."

* * *

Three hours into the flight and Ryan was looking worse for wear. Upon boarding the plane, Marissa had not left his side and was looking after him like a baby. She'd even bought him a large variety of snacks and drinks, ignoring his protests when she got out her purse. Seth and Summer were sat behind them and had caused a very large fuss as they argued over the window seat. Marisa and Ryan sunk down in their seats in embarrassment as the hostess came to sort out the argument.

"Summer, it says it on my ticket. Its MY seat!" Seth cried.

"Cohen, don't make me!" Summer yelled, looking like she was going to swing at him any moment.

"LOOK!" The air hostess cried, "Sir, you sit there for now and when we are half way there, I will tell you so you can switch. Now is that okay, ma'am?"

Summer nodded silently and scowled at a very cocky Seth who sat down and pretended to kiss the window.

"As soon as we get there, you're sleeping on the balcony. Then your precious hostess wont be there to save you," she glared.

"Tell it to the window sugar."

It wasn't long before the couple had forgotten their fight and were happily enjoying each other's company, playing stupid games and mocking their fellow passengers quietly with the occasional eruption of laughter. Ryan sat there in his seat, white as a sheet and Marissa was getting jealous of all the fun the Seth and Summer sounded like they were having so she decided to use a previous plan.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Ryan.

"Terrible."

"Well, maybe you need something to take your mind off of it," she shrugged, smiling mischievously.

"5000 feet in the air what could possible work?"

"I have the perfect idea, meet me in the bathroom in five minutes…" she smiled and got out of her seat.

Ryan eased up and smiled to himself, before getting up a couple of minutes later.

"Just going to the bathroom," he told Seth as he passed him.

"Dude, use the sick bag to throw up in!"

Fifteen minutes later and a rather happier looking Ryan returned from the bathroom, followed by an equally happy Marissa.

"You look better man," Seth said as they sat down.

"Yeah, well Marissa helped," he smiled. Summer and Seth looked at each other, confused as to what Marissa could have done then it dawned on them.

"EW!" Seth and Summer cried in unison.

"Seth, you have been with Summer for far too long," Marissa laughed and turned around, leaving the couple staring at each other.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are beginning our descent into Kona. If you could return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."

"Yey! Oh my god Cohen we're here! Six whole hours away from Newport!" Summer cried happily. Seth watched her bounce in her seat, glad to see her smile again. As the plane began to dip, Marissa saw Ryan start to look a little ill so she took his hand and squeezed it soothingly. Only ten minutes later and they'd touched down at Kona Airport.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Kona, Hawaii. Local time is 4pm due to the two hour time difference with California. Please adjust your watches accordingly. The temperature is around 29°C/ 85°F. On behalf of all cabin crew and myself, I'd like to thank you for using Aloha Airlines and we hope you have a fantastic vacation. Thank you and good afternoon," the captains voice rang through the cabin and the four gathered their bags, ready to get off the plane.

As they stepped out into the bright sunshine, Summer and Marissa looked at each other, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Aloha!"

* * *

Seth stepped out onto the balcony of the amazing room that they'd gotten. Dr Roberts had purchased two suites at the Hilton Waikoloa Village, just a twenty minute drive from the airport. The hotel was unlike Seth had ever seen before. Yeah, he'd been on some pretty amazing vacations but this hotel was beautiful.

Summer and Marissa were less fazed, the two had been to this hotel many times as it was a favourite among their parents. Ryan nearly passed out when Marissa confirmed that this was where they were staying. Seth figured that Ryan would still be in a state of shock, Marissa had taken him on a tour of the hotel, leaving Seth and Summer alone in their room to unpack.

"You know, some help would be nice!" Seth heard Summer's voice drift out of the room and he poked his head around the door.

"Anything heavy?"

"I'm sure you can pick up shoes Cohen."

"Okay, well we wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't brought your whole wardrobe," Seth moaned as he transferred shoes into the bottom of the closet.

"Cohen! You're making the heels touch the flats!" Summer cried. Seth dropped the shoes he was holding and stood back, shrugging. Summer sighed and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Lets leave the unpacking," she said, staring into his chocolate eyes.

"Oh thank god. Come out onto the balcony." Seth took her hand and led her outside.

The air was still warm and washed over them like lukewarm water. They leant against the wall, staring at the horizon and the sound of rippling water drifted up. The serenity of the place was immensely soothing and the environment made them feel incredibly relaxed. Summer pulled Seth's arm around her shoulders and they stood, basked in the orange glow from the early evening sun and not speaking, wanting to preserve the relaxing silence that hung in the warm Hawaiian air.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the great reviews guys, they wereawesome.I know the whole Hawaii thing is super cheesy but give it a chance. We all need a bit of cheese sometimes lol So leave me a comment and keep reading. Thanks xox**


	5. You Touched My Heart, You Touched My Sou

**Okay, more pure fluffy cheese. Dont be too harsh, its light hearted and cutsey. Thnx for the reviews, awesome reviewers, if you left me another, it'd be great. Thanks!****

* * *

You Touched My Heart, You Touched My Soul**

Bliss. One word could only describe the feeling that Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer felt. Each one of them had never felt so relaxed, peaceful and happy. Hawaii was doing a great job. Three days into the vacation and the four were not looking forward to leaving.

They sat on the dining terrace at the breakfast buffet on the morning of day three, the air was already warm and gently caressing their skin. Seth sat back in his chair, sighing contentedly and rubbing his stomach.

"That breakfast was just fantastic, I feel stuffed," he said.

"Cohen, you had a bagel and coffee, just like in Newport," Summer frowned. He shuffled and Ryan and Marissa smiled.

"Well, in Hawaii, everything's a million times better," he concluded. Summer smiled and kissed him.

"So, what are we doing today?" Ryan asked Marissa as Seth and Summer continued to kiss.

"What about the beach…?" Marissa began.

"The beach? Come on Coop…"

"Don't call me Coop."

"… we have a beach in Newport!" Seth finished with a playful glare to Marissa. She glanced in Summer's direction and they smiled at each other, silently exchanging an idea.

"Well Cohen, in Hawaii, everything's a million times better…"

* * *

"NO!" Seth stopped, taken aback at his friends yells in his direction.

"I only asked if we were nearly there yet…" Seth mumbled.

"Yeah for like the millionth time!" Marissa cried. The hot sun beat down onto their backs as they walked down the pathway near to a very quiet road.

"This is it," Summer smiled, pointing ahead. Ryan and Seth strained to see what she was pointing at and saw a small bay, neatly tucked into the coastline. It was deserted and a couple of tall palm trees swayed gently in the breeze. Summer and Marissa ran across to the bay, screaming in delight as they chased each other around the golden sand. The girls continued to play while the two guys set out their stuff.

Ten minutes later, Seth and Ryan collapsed onto the sand, turned out from their twenty minute trek to the bay and just wanted to doze in the sun. They were soon interrupted by their girlfriends, who stood in front of them expectantly.

"What's up?" Ryan asked, without opening his eyes.

"We wanna go for a swim, you coming?" Marissa asked.

"No," Seth and Ryan replied in unison. Summer sighed loudly, glancing at her friend. The guys opened their eyes and saw the girls whip off their tops and skirts to reveal two very tiny bikini's.

"So, you still don't want to come huh?" Summer asked, raising her eyebrow. Seth glanced at Ryan and both nodded.

"Yeah definitely but first…" They jumped up, whipping off their shirts and scooping up their shrieking girlfriends, racing for the cool water.

When Seth and Ryan were knee deep in the water, they tossed the girls in head first before diving after them. The four happily frolicked around in the water, their cares drifting away with the tide, only thinking about what was important, having the best time that they could.

The four ended up spending the rest of the day at Summer and Marissa's secret bay. It was totally quiet the whole day, no other people came to the bay and they were alone. Summer and Marissa worked on getting even more tanned as Seth and Ryan played with a football. Summer just enjoyed watching Seth miss it every time.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Marissa and Ryan went for a walk leaving Seth and Summer alone. They snuggled together on the sand, watching the aqua ocean ripple.

"So, how are you liking Hawaii?" Seth asked Summer.

"I never want to leave," Summer sighed, gazing at the horizon.

"Me either, its so much better than Newport."

"Its not just the place, I'm just dreading going home. Back to my Dad and step-mom and all our troubles and issues.."

"Hey, Summer."

"Oh, sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, just enjoy the time we have here. Together."

"I am," Summer beamed at Seth and he held her closer as their head came closer leading into a passionate kiss. The warm rays from the sun beat down onto their skin and Summer ran her fingers through Seth's hair, wrapping the curls around her fingers as they fell back onto the towels laid on the sand.

"Thank you," Summer whispered, gazing into Seth's eyes.

"What for?"

"Everything."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Newport, Neil sat in his study. He slumped in his large leather chair, sadly holding a glass of scotch and staring out at the pool. Gloria had left the house, choosing to stay at the Four Seasons rather than at the house. She'd agreed to come over tonight to have a talk about their future. Neil took another gulp of his whisky as the room got darker, the sun setting on the horizon.

_Divorce number two. What was wrong with him? Was he just so unlovable and unable to make a relationship work? Family life was just too hard now. And with Summer leaving for college, he'd be alone. Alone in this big house with just his work to occupy him. Some life._

He jumped, hearing the doorbell ring.

_Well this was it, its now or never. _

Gloria would flounce in, demand half of everything and he'd just sit there and silently nod. That was what happened last time. Although his first wife had been the instigator.

"_I'm so sorry Neil, I just don't love you anymore. I have to leave." Kate Roberts stared at Neil, her gaze unflinching and her words slicing through her husband._

"_But Kate… I, you can't leave," Neil pleaded, reaching for her hand. She pulled it away, leaving Neil staring at the table._

"_I don't like Newport anymore, its false and fake. Just like your job. You make a living turning people into something they're not."_

"_When has what I do had anything to do with us?"_

"_I just can't do this anymore Neil. I'm sorry but that's it. I want a divorce."_

"_Please…" Neil watched as his wife stood up and left the room hurriedly and he buried his head in his hands as his world fell apart right in front of his eyes._

This time was different though, he was the one who was no longer in love. He hadn't been in love for a long time. Gloria was fun at first but she became a shell of a woman, only caring about her appearance and what others thought of her. A life of botox, bitching and booze. Not to mention every painkiller and anti-depressant she could lay her hands on. It was all due to a communication breakdown. The truth was, the only woman he'd ever loved had walked away, walked out on him and his daughter. How could he ever trust anyone ever again?

He made his way to the door and pulled it open. Gloria stood on the porch, her arms folded. She didn't even greet Neil, merely pushed him out of the way and into the house.

"Let's get this over with Neil, I have yogalaties in the morning," Gloria said coldly.

"Well I'm glad you have your priorities in place, come through to the living room." Neil followed his wife through and they sat on different couches. There was an awkward silence, Gloria was glaring at Neil and he felt even more hurt than before. But anger took over the hurt in his body and he decided that he needed to be in the driving seat this time. A bored, bitter Newpsie wasn't going to walk all over him.

"I want a divorce," he announced. Gloria sighed and smiled sarcastically.

"Well done Neil, maybe they'll promote you for your perceptive skills. I'm not living here anymore, did you think I wanted a reconciliation?" Gloria spat.

"Don't speak to me like that in my house!" he yelled.

"Oh please honey, we all know what this is about. A little stubborn brunette named after my least favourite season."

"Her name is Summer."

"I know, I'm just using a lot of descriptive insults to give voice to my inner anger."

"You humiliated her, me. You are a disgrace and I was ashamed to call you my wife."

"Ha! So ashamed you went out, got wasted and shouted your mouth off to Sandy Cohen at the Graduation Party!" Gloria laughed.

"You can call me whatever you like but I'm not nearly as low as you Gloria." Neil's hands were shaking with rage.

"Can you honestly say this marriage was anything other than a farce?" Gloria was solemn now, her eye's boring into Neil's.

"Oh, you wanna hear the truth? I never loved you. I tried to replace my wife and failed, miserably. You wanted free face-lifts and no questions asked prescriptions. You got what you wanted, I didn't. I think that's all we need to say."

Gloria stood up.

"Fine. But if you think that you're getting out of this marriage easily, think again. You haven't seen anything yet honey. Good Night Neil." She flounced out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Neil fell back onto the soft pillows on the couch, his hands still convulsing in undeniable rage. Why was marriage so hard?

* * *

"Suuummmer!" Summer squeezed her eyelids shut as she heard Seth's loud calls. "Get up, come on!" he continued.

"Nu-uh! If I get up it'll mean that the last day has officially begun and I don't wanna leave!" She rolled over, facing away from Seth and pulled a pillow over her head. Seth sighed and quietly lifted up the sheet which she was hidden under. He carefully found her foot and, placing his fingers around her ankle gently, pulled on her foot as hard as he could. Summer screamed as she flew off the bed and on top of Seth. the two laid in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the bed, Seth moaning in pain.

"Oooh, my eye!" he wailed. Summer pulled herself up and pulled Seth's hand away from his eye.

"You poked me in it with your big toe, my poor cornea may never recover," Seth continued dramatically. Summer smiled and moved closer, pretending to think deeply.

"Hmm, well, I think I'll prescribe a large dose of this…" Summer leaned forward and kissed his closed eyelid softly.

"Anymore pain?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah actually, my lips feel so bruised," Seth smirked.

She grinned and kissed Seth, he held her closely and returned the kiss. Both felt the sparks whizzing around their heads, a regular occurrence whenever they kissed. A feeling of intense pleasure flooded Seth's body as Summer's lips danced on his. His strong hands rested on her back, gently pulling her closer so he felt her warm skin against his.

"What time do you have…?" Summer asked between kisses. Seth laid soft kisses on her neck and glanced at his watch casually.

"9,30," he said, "Do you think we have time to…"

"I think we could manage it, I mean it is our last day…" Summer grinned, gently sliding off Seth. She whipped off her white tank top she slept in and stood in just her pink boys shorts.

"Well, I'm not protesting, whatever you say Summer, yes."

* * *

"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow," Marissa said grumpily, flipping through her glossy magazine. The two girls had taken a late afternoon trip to the spa so they looked great for tonight. The guys had offered to take them for a night they'd remember and each had a surprise up their sleeves.

"Hello? I'm so much worse off Coop. I have to go back to live with my Dad who I still haven't forgiven and go through yet another divorce!"

"Yeah, I guess you beat me there," Marissa sighed.

Summer closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she pushed her hair back off her face. She loved visiting the sauna, it always cleansed out her body, like a detox.

"We should do this next year," Marissa suggested.

"Yeah! I mean we're going to have finished our first year of college and it'll be perfect!" Summer said happily.

"Great, so this time next year? Deal?"

"Deal." The girls shook hands and laughed before slowly getting up. Facial next then hair and then 'a night to remember', Summer was buzzing with excitement.

* * *

"Uh, the blue box please. Yeah and the light blue ribbon, thanks." Seth stood by the counter in one of the many shops at the hotel, Ryan stood by his side.

"What time is it?" Ryan asked.

"3.45, god man, I don't think I've ever been so nervous!" Seth said, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"Don't worry, tonight is going to be fine. I've checked everything out and its all running smoothly. Its booked and we just have to be there for 8pm. Calm down Seth." Seth nodded and let out a deep breath. No matter what the situation was, Ryan could always calm Seth down, he could reassure anyone.

The cashier handed Seth the little blue wrapped box and Seth thanked him before handing over the large amount of money in his hand.

"Are you sure about this Seth? It's a lot of money," Ryan asked, frowning.

"Ryan man, I know it's a lot but you only live once huh? And she's gonna love it."

"Whoa," Seth breathed quietly. Summer had finally emerged from the bathroom and nearly knocked Seth off his feet.

* * *

"You think?" she asked, looking down at her dress, smoothing out the non existent wrinkles.

"Of course I do. Just, wow."

"Aw, thanks Cohen. You actually look kinda hot too."

"Well thank you Summer. Now, are you ready for your surprise?" Seth crooked out his arm and a beaming Summer linked hers through it and the couple walked to the door.

"I'm always ready for a surprise Cohen."

The moonlit grounds of the hotel made it look more romantic than ever. The two couples met up and the guys led the way to their surprise night. Both girls were trying to hide their nagging enthusiasm and excitement and look cool but it was hard. The warm air hung around them and they elegantly glided down through the hotel, to the small harbour. Marissa and Summer were both holding onto their boyfriends and their hearts pounded.

"Well, there you go." The four stopped and Seth pointed at a very large yacht, moored right at the end of the small harbour. Marissa and Summer looked at each other and hated to admit that they felt a little let down. The big surprise was just a big yacht. But never-the-less both continued to smile widely as they were led forward to board the huge boat. Seth stopped and let Ryan and Marissa go ahead, he stood with Summer on the jetty and pointed to the name of the boat painted on the side.

Beside the steps to board the boat, there stood a Hawaiian waiter dressed in a tux and holding a tray of champagne.

"Excuse me Sir? Could you translate the name of the boat for my girlfriend?" Seth asked. Summer frowned at Seth but listened to the waiter anxiously.

"Kauwela Paleki, Summer Breeze," The waiter smiled. Summer's heart stopped and she looked at Seth.

"Oh my god Seth. The Summer Breeze! How did you find this?"

"Trust me it took me a long time but I had to look for my boats Hawaiian sister for us to dine on, on this very special night." Seth said with a small and embarrassed smile and Summer's heart melted. She walked forward and kissed Seth softly. They stood in their loving stance, only to be interrupted by Mr Waiter.

"The captain wants to leave Sir."

"Okay, we'll come now." Seth took Summers hand and led her up the stairs and onto the polished wooden deck. Summer bit her lip as they sat on the deck and the boat began to glide over the water. Here she was, on a huge yacht that must cost thousands of dollars to hire, with her boyfriend, in Hawaii. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

The soft strumming of a guitar floated out into the air as Seth and Summer sat at a candlelit table on the deck. Ryan and Marissa also had their own private table on the other side of the boat but both couples were separate from each other so they could spend some time alone. Seth and Summer gazed into each others eyes and Seth had her hand encased in his. The night was one of pure perfection and Summer was in awe of how much Seth had done, not to mention the enormous cost. They'd just finished their extravagant meal and were sat at the small table in silence. They didn't need to speak, both knew what the other was thinking. The connection that they shared was a complex one but to them, it was so simple. As Seth sat there, he knew in his mind that he could never be with anyone else in his life, even though they were still so young, Summer was the only thing he could still see him having with him 20 years from now.

After half an hour, Seth and Summer got up and headed to the front deck of the boat. They sat down on the creamy white cushions and stared at the gently rippling ocean in this serene environment.

"I have something for you," Seth said, turning to face Summer.

"Cohen, you have given me more than enough tonight. Honestly, it's the best night I've ever had."

"Well, let me put the cherry on top then." He reached inside his trouser pocket, pulling out the dusky blue box that he'd bought earlier and handed it to Summer. She frowned at him but he gestured for her to open it. As she did, she felt tears spring to her eyes. Inside the box sat a small shiny ring. It had a thick band but was very elegant. It had tiny turquoise and blue gems embedded in the band and was the most beautiful piece of jewellery Summer had ever seen.

"Do, uh, do you like it?" Seth asked, looking slightly worried as she had yet to say something. Summer lifted her head and her brown eyes sparkled as she beamed at Seth.

"I'm not, you know, proposing or whatever, its more of a commitment ring," he said.

"I love it."

"One last thing though," Seth reached forward and turned the ring up at an angle so she could see the words engraved in the inside of the band. _Aloha Au Ia'oe Mau Loa_.

"Its beautiful, what does it mean?"

"I'll love you forever," he said. Summer choked back tears as her heart slammed against her ribs with the monster beats.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"Uh, so is that a good or bad reaction?" Summer looked back at Seth and frowned.

"Of course its good Cohen! Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined anything like this before, you, the boat, the ring, its all so amazing. I feel like its just a dream!" Summer laughed and Seth grinned back, his dimples making Summer feel even more like she was going to faint from pure joy.

"I really do love you Seth," she said softly. He smiled and reached forward, cupping her cheek and kissing her so passionately she felt like she could float on air.

* * *

**Go easy on me, I like cheese! Promise more drama next chap **


	6. Everything's Falling, And I Am Included

**

* * *

Everything's Falling, And I Am Included In That**

Her blood pumped vigorously around her weakening body. Her body was tense and her eyes were steely. All Summer Roberts wanted to do was turn the plane around and fly back to Hawaii. But she couldn't. She had to go home, to finally face her Dad for the first time since he sent her here. She took another deep breath and her hands were shaking.

_Only one hour left until we land. Back in Orange County and my nightmare starts again. Face my Dad and make out everything is fine, when its not. Face Gloria and her smug drugged up expression that makes me want to push her down a flight of stairs. Watch my Dad go through Divorce No. 2. I hate Newport. I hate Newport. I hate Newport. _

Summer felt Seth's soft hand rest on top of hers and she sighed happily.

_Oh, if I could take you with me Seth. To sit beside me and hold my hand whilst Gloria starts another argument. To hold and comfort me when my Dad thinks he can't take it anymore. To reassure me when I think about running away. I wish I could just keep you forever, then I'd never feel this bad again. _

She grit her teeth as she glanced out at the fluffy white clouds and inhaled another gulp of air. She glanced down at her hand and saw her ring glimmering in the light. She gazed down at it fondly, this was something she could keep forever and always remember the best week she'd ever had.

Seth saw her staring at her ring and smiled to himself. As soon as he'd seen it in the store, he knew she had to have it. And he was right, she loved it. She'd said how she was never going to take it off, except when she showered and swam. Even if it wasn't on her finger, she'd have it. He continued to read his magazine, a furtive smile still on his face.

* * *

"Don't make me do this," Summer whispered as she gazed at the large house in front of her eyes. It was dark now and the lights in the garden lit it up magnificently. It looked like a palace, but to Summer it was a slaughter house. Marissa rubbed her hand comfortingly.

"Its going to be fine Summer. I promise you. But you know you need to do this and if at any time, you need a place to stay, my door is always open."

"Thanks Coop," Summer looked at her friend gratifyingly and Marissa nodded.

Summer took a deep breath and gave her friends one last look, it was a mixture of defiance and fear. She opened the door and climbed out. Seth did the same, to help her get her luggage. Minutes later, her cases sat beside her on the porch and Seth faced her. Tears prickled at her eyes and she tried to wipe them away.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Seth asked.

"No, you need to go home, your Mom will want to see you. I can do this," Summer nodded.

"Okay, but if you need me, I'm here."

"I know and thank you Seth, for the best week I've ever had."

Seth nodded and Summer fell into his arms. They shared one more hug and a quick kiss before Summer was left alone, on the porch, watching her friends drive away. She was alone and this was it. She hastily wiped her eyes and reached for the door knob. This was it…

* * *

He watched as his daughter sat uneasily on the couch, she was silent yet he knew her head would be buzzing with thought. Neil reached for the pitcher of iced-tea and poured a glass for Summer and then for himself. He garnished it with a slice of lemon and added ice before carrying it through to her. She mumbled a thanks when he handed it to her and a heavy silence hung between the two.

"What time is it?" Summer asked quietly.

"10 past 8," Neil replied.

"What time is _she_ coming?" Summer stressed the 'she', almost making it sound like a swear word.

"Gloria will be here about half past," Neil tried to look at Summer but she deliberately avoided his gaze.

"Y'know Sum we can't…" Neil began but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"You should get that," Summer said, no emotion in her voice. Neil nodded then set down his drink, heading for the door.

_Thank god. At least I didn't have to talk to Dad. Now Gloria is here and it should be ten times worse. Oh, I'd give anything to get out of here. Just let me curl up in a dark corner. Let me lock myself in the bathroom. Let something happen to stop this. Let aliens land on the planet or an asteroid hit the earth. Anything._

She heard voices and moments later, Gloria flounced into the room. She didn't even acknowledge Summer, merely sat down in the large leather armchair. Soon after Neil followed and sat opposite Summer on the other couch. There was a distance between the three. Like an invisible blockade, a communication breakdown.

"So, Summer… uh, lets just get straight to it. Gloria and I have decided that, we should, separate…" Neil found it hard to get the words out but secretly Summer was delighted.

_Finally, that vile woman will be out of our lives. No more midnight raids of Summer's medicine cabinet. No more humiliating occurrences at events. No. More. Gloria. YES!_

"We just wanted to tell you in person honey," Neil continued, "I feel like such a failure, letting you down again, first your Mom and now this…"

Gloria snorted sarcastically and Neil glared at her.

"Something in your throat Gloria? A hairball perhaps?" Summer spat at her step-mother.

"Don't talk to me like that you little…"

"STOP!" Neil thundered, "I will not have this, not tonight." Summer and Gloria fell silent.

"Summer, what do you think, you haven't said anything about this yet…"

"I, uh, I'm happy. And don't be sorry Dad, it wasn't your fault that Mom left…" Neil smiled at his daughter and they acknowledged each other for the first time that night.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but is that it? Can I leave now?" Gloria asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, have they released a new painkiller and you need to be there to buy them all with my Dad's money?" Summer asked in a mocking voice.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Gloria was on her feet now and Summer was flooded with anger.

"I'll talk to you how the hell I like you stupid whore. All you've ever done is leech off my Dad. Our money, our house, our lifestyle! And you haven't even had the courtesy to apologise for ruining my graduation!" Summer cried. Neil stood up.

"She has a point Gloria. I think you owe Summer an apology." The two Roberts' glared at Gloria who smiled sarcastically.

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm not apologising to you. Summer Roberts. The bitchy brat who has always had everything handed to her on a gold plate. Ha! I'd rather let a truck roll over me than apologise to you!"

"I can arrange to have a truck roll over you Gloria, I'd do it with pleasure." The two women continued to shriek at each other and Neil tried to stop them but he couldn't.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain in his chest took hold of his body. His left arm was numb.

_No. This can't be happening. Not now. Please God. NO._

Neil gripped his chest and the pain was too much. Everything was in slow motion as he fell to the ground. Silence fell.

"DAD!" Summer screamed. Neil was slipping away. He was on the floor. The pain was controlling him.

"NEIL!"

"DAD!"

Darkness.

* * *

Waiting Rooms. What horrible places. There was no comfort here, no warmth. It was a desolate, empty place. You could sit inches away from someone and feel like your miles apart. Whenever a nurse enters the room, everyone looks up, anxious, hopeful. But their anxiety is short-lived. They're nervous, waiting for the bad news. No one expects good news. Waiting rooms prolong the inevitable. Three year old magazines decorate the tables and a T.V. is on, but no one watches. No one is happy. They wait. A room in which you wait for life or death. Everyone is alone. Why did Summer have to be one of them?

Usually, in bad situations, Summer's head would be bursting with noise. Thought, feeling, emotion would bounce around in her head. Not now. Her head was empty. She'd been robbed of her thoughts, feelings. She was hollow. The cold chair stung Summer's exposed skin where her top and jeans parted.

_He's going to die. I know it. And he took his last breath whilst I argued with his wife. If he wakes up, he'll hate me. I'm a terrible daughter. I should be clinging onto life, not him. Its my fault. My dad's dying and its all my fault. _

Summer glanced at the clock. 11.25pm. Three hours. She'd been in this wretched place _three hours._ No-one had told her anything. Gloria had taken off an hour ago. She was in the hospital somewhere and Summer would rather her be than sat here. If she had to share this pain, she would not share it with her. Summer closed her eyes. They were still dry, She couldn't understand why she hadn't cried yet. There was all this pent up emotion inside her but she couldn't release it.

_Why? Why is this happening? I'm the most terrible daughter. My Dad is going to die and I can't even cry. I deserve to have a heart attack. I deserve to be dying. I'm the worst daughter in the world. My Dad is dying and its all my fault._

Even though her eyes were shut, she knew he was there. Why had she called him? It had only been 10 minutes ago and he was already here. She felt his warm breath tickle at her cheek. She gradually opened her eyes and there he was. Seth. His hair was a mess and he looked petrified. His skin was pale and his eyes hollow.

He sat beside her, not knowing whether to touch her. She looked so fragile. As if she'd shatter at the slightest touch. The two sat side by side, no words spoken. Then she fell onto him. Her body was racked with emotion and she let it out. The tears gushed out of her eyes so much they stung. Her body ached with sadness and all she could do was cry.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews! Glad you're enjoyng the story so far and I hope the drama this chapter was refreshing after the fluff. Leave me some more comments ;) Thanks!**


	7. You Hold me up all the Time, I've Been F

**

* * *

You Hold me up all the Time, I've Been Falling Down**

Her eyes flickered open and she took in her surroundings apprehensively.

_I'm still here. I'm still in this damn waiting room. It wasn't all a nightmare. It was reality. My Dad is still fighting for his life. It's still all my fault. Why couldn't it just be a dream?_

She was curled up in a ball, her head resting on Seth's lap. He was asleep too, his dark curls were untamed and his strong chest gently moved in and out, in and out. Summer sighed and gingerly sat straight up. This woke Seth up instantly. He yawned widely and gave Summer a small smile. She returned the smile, but hers was weaker, it lacked the usual spark. Summer rubbed her eyes which felt strained and sore. She'd cried herself to sleep last night, Seth was right beside her. Stroking her hair and soothing her. He was the reason she'd made it through the night. She knew why she loved him so.

"Any better?" he asked.

"No, not really…" Summer sighed. She leant into Seth and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat in the same position for another half hour before Seth decided to get up in search of food.

"You want anything Sum?"

"Uh, no, I'm not hungry…"

"You've gotta have something Summer. How about a coffee?"

"Okay, a coffee sounds good. You know how I like it…"

"Milky and not too strong, I know. I'll be right back, kay?"

"Okay." Seth kissed her forehead tenderly and walked away.

Summer sighed and slumped in her seat. It was 7.20am and she'd still heard nothing. This was ridiculous. She silently prayed for her Dad to be okay once more and closed her eyes again. But it wasn't long until she was interrupted.

"Ms Roberts?" Summer flicked her eyes open and saw a nurse stood in front of her. Summer jumped out of her seat.

"My Dad… where is he? Is he okay?"

"Calm down Ms Roberts, he's going to be fine. It was just a heart murmur. But he is very shaken and we'll need to keep him here for a couple of weeks, just for safety." Summer sighed heavily in relief.

_He was okay. He was going to recover. He was okay! I'm going to climb to the roof and yell it to the world. My Dad is going to be OKAY!_

"Can I see him?" Summer asked anxiously.

"Of course, follow me."

* * *

Summer entered the hospital room, her heart in her mouth. The room was hazy as thick Venetian blinds blocked out the light. A dozen machines surrounded the large bed on which her father laid. He looked very still and peaceful but the constant bleeps of the life-support machine were like bullets hitting her in the chest. Summer slowly proceeded towards the bed and hovered over her Dad, waiting for a response.

"Summer…" he whispered. She fought back tears as she smiled down at him, taking his hand carefully in hers.

"Oh Daddy… I'm so glad you're okay!" Summer replied softly, her voice slightly shaking.

"I'm so sorry, for everything I've put you through. But let me promise you that things are going to change."

"Dad, don't apologise, it should be me doing it. I'm the one who made this happen, its all my fault…" Summer looked at her feet, biting her lip.

"No honey, its not your fault. Its nobody's fault. These things happen. But like I said, things are going to change for us, starting with me getting rid of that vile woman." The hatred Neil had for his soon to be ex-wife was clear as day and his expression was livid.

"I don't know where she is, I haven't seen her in ages…"

"Its okay. Lets not worry about her. But I've done a lot of thinking and we're going to have a new start. Just you and me against the world. I promise never to show you or this family up again and we'll be there for each other, just like old times. What do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea Dad," Summer whispered. A solitary tear slid down her cheek and she held her fathers hand to her face.

"Listen honey, I want you to go home and before you protest, its for me. Could you get me some pyjamas, my toothbrush, things like that? I'm going to be here a while and you look like you need a shower and something to eat. Please honey, for me." Summer wanted to protest, just stay here with her dad all day out of fear of losing him again. She nodded though and placed a soft kiss on his hand before leaving his room.

As soon as she stepped outside she was faced by Seth.

"How's your Dad?"

"He's good, the nurses say he should recover."

"And how about you, how are you doing?"

"I think I'm going to be fine, but there's one thing…"

"You want me to take you home?"

"Thanks Cohen."

* * *

Gloria Roberts was not at Newport Beach Memorial Hospital as her husband and step-daughter thought. That long night she'd spent at the hospital had allowed her to do some hard thinking. She'd come to the conclusion that, after what had happened to Neil, Summer and him would be closer than ever. So basically, they'd give Gloria her marching orders and she'd leave this marriage with nothing. But Gloria Roberts was no ordinary woman. She was not weak and helpless, no she was strong and defiant. If she was leaving, she wasn't going empty handed.

So, as soon as the next day dawned, she ordered a cab and hot-footed it to the house. As soon as she arrived there, she set about packing all her belongings. She hurriedly tossed her clothes, make-up, jewellery and possessions into suitcases. But she wasn't finished. After hauling all her luggage downstairs, she loaded it into Neil's expensive Mercedes. She then re-entered the house and raided the secret family vault that Neil had been stupid enough to tell her about. Inside it lay $100,000 that Neil had been saving, his mothers priceless jewellery and a rare Faberge egg that had been a gift when Summer was born. Neil was going to give it to her on her 21st birthday and it was worth a _lot_ of money. She emptied the safe with a sly grin and, as a final measure, took out her rage on the house.

She trashed the kitchen, living room, Neil's office and Summer's room. Couches were flipped over, drawers emptied and shelves cleared. The house was a mess. Slightly out of breath, Gloria stood back and admired her work. With one last look at the once magnificent house, she exited and walked out to the car. She climbed in, regaining every bit of grace, and started the engine.

As she pulled out of the driveway she turned up the radio and laughed. Gloria remembered what she'd said to Neil.

"_If you think you're getting out of this marriage easily, think again."_

And she was right, wasn't she?

* * *

"Oh,a nice hot shower is just what I need," Summer sighed as she leant against the window of the car. They were minutes from her house, and this time Summer was actually happy to be there. As they pulled up the driveway, Summer leapt out and ran to the door, fishing for her keys in her purse. But she didn't need them.

_Why is the door unlocked? I remember locking it last night, that's why I have my keys now. Something weird is going on. _

"Summer!" She spun around as Seth called her. "Where's your Dad's car? Doesn't he usually leave it out?"

_Another weird thing. My Dad always leaves his car out, he hates locking it away in the garage. What the hell is going on?_

Summer frowned and opened the door but as soon as she saw the interior, she stopped dead in her tracks. The house had been turned over completely. Everything was strewn on the floor. The couches were on their sides.

"The car's probably in the…" Seth trailed off mid-sentence as he entered the house and stood staring at the mess in front of his amazed eyes. For the first time in Seth's life, he was speechless. Summer, still dazed, began to silently drift around the lower floor. She discovered the (now not so secret) empty safe, and as she entered her bedroom, it got to be too much. Summer took a very deep breath and threw her head back, letting out the loudest scream she could. All the anger and emotion that was caught up inside flowed out as freely as a river and took the form of a shrill scream. When she'd finished, the echoes continued to ricochet of the walls and she sank to her knees, tears freely flowing down her flushed cheeks.

Shortly after, Seth appeared in the doorway. He'd heard Summer yell, how could he have not? As he saw his girlfriend on her knees in her wrecked bedroom, Seth didn't know how to feel. Should he be sad? Should he try to help her or was this the time to throw in the towel? More than anything, Seth felt scared. He'd never seen her like this, this unhappy, this fragile and this raw.

He felt like he couldn't help her, Summer was gradually slipping away and if he didn't do something, he'd lose her forever. He needed to loosen his grip or else she'd simply slip through the gaps in his clenched fingers. He simply walked over to her, knelt beside her and pulled her into his chest to cry onto his T shirt. Her tiny body was racking with long heartfelt sobs and he felt like crying too.

Half an hour later, Summer had stopped crying and the two sat in the messy room, again they didn't speak, Seth just held her close. She was so grateful to him, she couldn't fall because Seth would be underneath, to catch her. She was safe. And only after thinking about that in her head, she began to talk.

"I know who did this," She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Its just burglar Sum, you couldn't help it," Seth comforted her, rubbing her shoulder tenderly.

"No, you don't get it. It was her. She did this, Gloria." Seth fell silent and stared into Summer's unflinching eyes. She was serious.

"What? Oh Summer I don't think she would…"

"Seth, when are you going to realise there is nothing she wouldn't do to hurt us?" Again, a short period of silence followed as realisation washed over Seth.

"So, I was thinking, you can't live here so why don't you come and stay at my house. I'm sure my folks will be okay with it and when your dad's better, you can come home. How does that sound?"

"I'd really like that, thank you." Seth beamed at Summer and held her closer as they shared a loving hug. Summer rested her head on Seth's shoulder and inhaled deeply. The smell of Seth's aftershave swept up into her nose and it soothed her. Its musky scent calmed her down and made her think everything was going to be fine, even though it might not be so simple.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys are great! If you're an invisible reader, I'd love it if you could leave me a little comment just to let me know how you're finding the story. Thanks for reading! xox**


	8. I Guess Its Time I Run Far Far Away

**Okay, I know I've been really bad and not updated in forever so please forgive me. I've suffered a huge case of writers block along with having no time so my apologies to all of you faithful reader. I promise I'll update more often so it'd be great if you could leave me some reviews! Thanks! xoxox

* * *

**

**I Guess it's Time I Run Far, Far Away**

As soon as Neil heard about what Gloria had done, he went through a number of emotions. First it was pure hatred for the despicable woman. He just wanted to get hold of her and…

Secondly it was sorrow, for putting his poor daughter through all this turmoil. He didn't know how she'd coped at first but then he realised that it was all down to Seth, and for that, he'd be ever grateful.

Lastly, it was acceptance. He realised that it was actually a good thing Gloria was gone, and after the stunt she pulled, Neil didn't think she'd show her face again. This was actually a godsend. If this hadn't had happened, the two would have been tangled in a messy divorce for months and she'd be constantly hanging around. She'd gotten away with $100,000 and some jewellery, if she had stuck around, she'd probably gotten millions from the divorce. Neil was an optimist, always look on the bright side. Even though it was hard, he managed to do it. The one thing he was very upset about though, was the Faberge egg that she'd stolen. Neil was planning on giving it to Summer on her 21st birthday as a surprise but that was all ruined.

But with the acceptance, came the strength inside him to move on. He had been told that he could leave the hospital in two weeks and was improving every day. Neil arranged for a team of cleaners to go to the house and make sure it was pristine for when he returned. Summer visited him everyday, she had told him that she was staying at the Cohen's but they had not spoken a word about Gloria since. Neil was going to table that conversation for when he was home.

Summer, however, was slowly but surely returning to her normal life. When living at the Cohen's, it was hard to sulk and be sad because the house was so happy. Sandy constantly made stupid jokes and Kirsten was like Summer's mom. The playful banter between the members of the Cohen family amused Summer but it made her wish she'd had that in her life. But, she put on a smile and enjoyed the time she was there. Sandy and Kirsten had told Seth that he wasn't to share a bed with Summer at night but he always crept to her room and they snuggled together. As she rested her head on his shoulder, Summer knew that this was what she wanted, for the rest of her life. And this was something, she actually thought she'd get.

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly and it got into August which meant college was only a month away. Freshman Orientation at Berkley began on September 3rd and the four planned to be down there a couple of days before. Kirsten was a barrel of emotions as she spent her last moth at home with her boys. This also meant Neil would be returning home, meaning Summer would have to leave the Cohen's. She was happy as she'd get to live with her dad, but also quite sad. The Cohen house was such a fun place to live and be a part of. But Summer needed to be with her Dad, if they were going to get over this, they needed to stick together. Summer kept that thought fresh in her mind all the time.

On Wednesday morning, Summer drove down to the hospital to pick her Dad up. When they returned home, they were shocked. The house was immaculate, it even looked better than it had before it was messed up. Summer helped her Dad into the living room, settling him on the couch.

"You want something to drink, eat?" she asked, fluffing his pillows gently.

"Um, an iced-tea would be nice honey, thanks." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen, minutes later, she emerged with two large glasses of iced-tea and a small plate of cookies. She sat down opposite him and a heavy silence followed until Neil cleared his throat, it was now or never.

"Summer, we need to talk." She looked down at the floor and swallowed, this was the part she'd been dreading.

"I know."

"We need to decided where we go from here, because when I was in the hospital, I did a lot of thinking…"

Summer nodded and sipped at her drink.

"So we know Gloria is gone, but what she did really hurt me Summer, and I don't know if I can continue to do this…"

"What do you mean…?" Summer asked, she was really listening now.

"My idea was for us to have a… a fresh start. Now before I continue, you don't have to do anything, I'm merely suggesting."

"Suggesting what Dad?"

"We maybe move," Neil said quietly.

"Of course, I mean I love this house but if its too hard to live here that's okay. There are some great houses right by the beach," Summer said with a small smile.

"No honey, I meant move away, away from Newport."

"What?" Summer's voice was only just above a whisper as she took it in.

"Just hear me out. Sooner or later, this business with Gloria will get out and those bored Newpsies will have a field day. Yet again, we'll be the talk of the tow, for the wrong reasons… And while we live here, I don't know if I can get over it, this. Its just too hard…"

Summer sat back in her seat, not believing what she was hearing. Move away from Newport? This place was her home, what about Marissa? What about Seth?

"Where do you want to move to?" Summer asked quietly.

"Um, I was thinking…New York maybe? A few months ago I was offered a job there that I declined but I could easily ask again…" Summer was staring at the floor, biting down on her lip, hard. New York. It might as well have been Mars. Her mind was racing.

_New York. Seth. College. My Dad._

_Just say no Summer. Just say no! You can't leave! _

_Wait, you can still go to Berkeley. Just let your dad move alone. _

_Alone. I can't leave him alone. Not after all this. It would be really unfair. Alone in a new city. Millions of miles away._

_New York. New York. New York. NEW YORK!_

_What should I do?_

"Summer?" She was brought back down to earth and stared into her father's eyes. They weren't like they used to be. There was no warmth, no love. They were hollow, empty, old.

"Listen, honey, I'm not forcing you, I promise you. Its just something I thought would be good for us. Move on, together, as a family. If you say no, I'll understand."

"Dad…" Summer's voice cracked as tears threatened her eyes. She leaned forward and took her dad's hand, clasping it tightly in hers.

"I want to see you happy, more than anything. And if the only way that can happen is by moving, then I'll do it. I want us to be happy again, I want our life back. I can't stop you from doing this and I won't. I think we need this, so okay. I'll come with you." Summer's eyes were full of salty tears and they glistened in the light.

"But what about college?" he asked.

"I'll get a transfer, as hard as its going to be to leave this place, I can't let you go Dad." Neil smiled widely and his eye's began to shine, just like they used to.

"Thank you Summer, thank you so much." He pulled his daughter close to him and they held onto each other, the only remains of the Roberts family, but stronger than ever before.

* * *

Seth Cohen stood on the darkened beach. He hadn't heard from Summer all day until fifteen minutes ago when she called and asked him to meet her on the beach. He pulled his jacket closer, even though it was summer, the sea breeze at night was fierce.

_I wonder why she wants to meet me, here, now. Maybe something's happened, with her dad. Maybe she's not going to college, maybe she's moving! No, that's stupid. Summer would **never** move away, she'd never leave._

"Cohen." Seth spun around and saw her. Her dark hair being tossed by the cool breeze, her eyes sparkling in the darkness and her smile, even though it was only small, he knew she was happy to be with him. She hugged him briefly and sat down on the sand, gesturing for Seth to do the same.

"So, what's going on?" he asked. She didn't look at him, just stared out at the steely ocean.

_How am I going to do this? To tell Seth, my boyfriend, the only person I've ever loved so much it hurts, that I'm leaving. This is the hardest thing I've ever done and ever hope to do. _

She glanced across at him.

_Oh look at you, your gorgeous eyes that hold so much of your thought. I can tell when you're angry, sad or happy just from your eyes, I know you that well. I can't do this. I can't break your heart, because I know when I tell you, it will. _

"Summer? What's going on?" he asked, his voice more concerned and dashed with worry.

"I…I'm leaving," she stammered, her heart slamming furiously against her chest making monster thumps. Seth frowned at her, not understanding what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, did you say you were leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then, but we've barely talked." Seth shrugged and started to get up.

"No Seth, you've got the wrong idea," Seth stopped and sat back down, his gaze boring into Summer's.

"I was talking to my Dad and, he, he's a mess. He knows people will find out about Gloria soon and he doesn't think he could take the talk and gossip, to be honest, I don't think I could…"

Seth patiently listened. He was worried about what Summer was getting at. He was more than worried. He was scared.

"And, he suggested something… something which would help him, us, get back on track. A fresh start, in… New York." Seth stared at Summer who continued to look out to the water.

_She couldn't be moving. She wouldn't. She **can't**. Summer, don't do this, please._

"He said we didn't have to but I knew that if he had to stay here, it'd eat him up, slowly chip away at him and I can't let that happen Seth… so I'm leaving, with him." Silence. A thick, heavy silence. Summer looked at Seth. His face was expressionless.

"Please say something," she whispered. He sat, motionless, then he sprang up, pacing around, his hands waving. He didn't know what to do with himself.

"But what about college?" he asked

"I'm going to get a transfer, to NYU," she answered quietly. He walked back over to her and sat down close to her.

"What about _us_?" Summer's heart stopped briefly, hearing the hurt in his shaky voice. She didn't answer him.

"You don't have to leave Summer. You can still come to Berkeley and visit your Dad on holidays," Seth said.

"I can't leave him Seth! He just had a heart attack!"

"You don't understand this, you haven't thought it through…"

"Yes I have! You don't understand how hard this is for me!" Summer sprang to her feet. "I have had to sacrifice everything I have built my whole life. How can you say I haven't thought it through? Decisions like this aren't easy!"

"Don't you think I know that? I have made some hard decisions throughout my life too Summer!"

"Hard? You can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for me!"

"You don't have to do this Summer."

"I'm know that, I want to. He's my Dad I can't just leave him! He has no-one except me." Summer glared at Seth and sat down furiously on the sand. Tears streamed down her face, she was surprised there was any left after all the crying she'd done lately.

"Please Summer, please don't do this…." Seth said, kneeling down beside her. She sniffed and turned to face him.

"Remember two years ago, when you left me? I let you go Seth, now you have to let me go." Seth stared at his teary-eyed girlfriend, his own eyes were filling up too.

"I…I…" H e couldn't find the words. There were no words.

"Seth, I'm begging you. So what's your answer?"

* * *


	9. And Here I Am Fighting, Yes I Am Fightin

**

* * *

And Here I Am Fighting; Yes I'm Fighting Not To Cry**

Ever had a moment when your heart just snapped into two pieces? When you hear or see something that tears you heart into tiny little pieces. Many of the residents in Newport Beach had felt this most unwelcome feeling. Kirsten Cohen felt it when she visited her husbands new office and found her husbands fugitive former girlfriend staying there when she thought she was dead. Ryan Atwood had really felt it when Theresa announced her pregnancy and he had to leave Newport. Its not a feeling that's likeable but it sure is memorable. And Seth Cohen was feeling it right now.

Summer stared at her boyfriend, she known him long enough to know that this would be tearing him apart.

"Seth, say something," she pleaded, small teardrops silently rolling down her cheeks.

"I," he began, his voice cracking, "I don't want you to go Summer, you mean everything to me but I know this means a lot to you so, how can I stop you?" That was the hardest thing Seth Cohen had ever had to say in his life. A little sob escaped Summer's lip and she threw herself onto Seth, sobbing into his shoulder and never wanting to let go. Seth held her close to his chest, inhaling the strong scent of her strawberry shampoo. Her body shook as she kept on crying and eventually she pulled her head up and simply looked deeply into his eyes.

"Thank you Cohen," Summer whispered.

"Wh, When are you leaving?" he asked, his voice croaky.

"Next week, I think. My, my dad's looking for a place to live and we need to pack up and stuff so…"

"Oh…" Seth bowed his head and pretended to play with the sand beneath his fingers.

"I love you Cohen," Summer said. He looked up and Summer rested her forehead on his, so they were only a centimetre apart. Their warmth breath caressed each others cheeks and their gazes locked.

"I love you too Sum, but what does it matter?" Seth said with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"So that's the way its going to be now huh?" Summer said, pulling away from him, "Seth, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. The only thing I'm sad about is leaving you, you're the top of my list. I just hope you remember that." Summer sighed and got up.

"Its late, I better go."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Seth asked eagerly as he rose too.

"Yeah, I guess. See you." Summer gave him a sad smile and strolled off down the beach leaving behind Seth and his broken heart.

* * *

"Have you seen Seth?" Kirsten asked Ryan worriedly. It was nearly mid-night now and he'd been out for hours. Kirsten had been going crazy as she couldn't reach him on his cell. Sandy had been pleading with her to calm down but this was what Kirsten did, she worried.

"Do you want me to go look for him?" Ryan asked, rising out of his seat.

"Oh Ryan, you don't have to do that," she shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, looking exasperated.

"No, its fine, I want to." Ryan grabbed his grey Hoodie and hugged Kirsten lightly before exiting the pool-house.

"Ryan?" she called, he turned back. "Thank you."

It didn't take long for Ryan to find Seth. Despite the short time of knowing one and other they were pretty much inside each others heads. It was as though they'd grown up together, but they had grown a lot in the past three years.

Seth was still on the beach but had moved to the lifeguard station, usually Marissa's retreat. He had been sat here for nearly three hours now, not moving, even feeling afraid to breath. He huddled against the wood of the station, pulling his jacket tighter as the cool breeze threatened his cold skin. Ryan walked up to the deck and eased himself down beside Seth. Seth said nothing, barely even acknowledged his best friend.

Ryan glanced over at him. His eyes were bloodshot, Ryan figured Seth had been crying. Seth caught him looking and wiped his eyes, trying to regain his masculinity, but Ryan knew him too well, he didn't care what Seth looked like.

"You wanna tell me what's going on bro?" Ryan asked quietly.

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes, I do." Ryan turned to face Seth who sighed and continued to avoid his gaze.

"She's leaving me man, Summer's leaving me." Seth tried to disguise the hurt in his shaking voice but it was so obvious.

"What? Why?" Ryan asked.

"Her Dad wants her to move to New York. And she's agreed. She's getting a transfer to NYU and as of next week, she's hist…" Seth couldn't say the last word, it hurt too much. But the sad part was, it was true.

"I'm so sorry Seth…" Ryan said, and he truly meant it. The one thing he knew about Seth was how hard it was for him to let go. He couldn't let go of his Mom when she had to go to rehab, he couldn't let go of Ryan when he had to go back to Chino and he couldn't let go of Summer.

"She's the only person I've ever loved Ryan, the only girl I dreamt about and the only girl I thought would say yes if I proposed to her. I can't let her go…"

"I know its hard buddy, but you gotta remember, she let you go when you needed to, maybe its time for you to do the same." Seth turned to face Ryan.

Ryan never said much, he was strong and silent. Brooding was more his style. But when he did talk, the words were deep and meaningful. They made you think. So Seth thought, and though he hated to admit it, he was right. When Seth had run to Portland, he didn't even tell Summer face-to-face and he hadn't planned on coming back. He was as bad, if not worse, than Summer. Seth took a deep breath and sighed.

"So, you feel like coming home?" Ryan asked.

"I guess so…" Ryan nodded and got up, Seth doing the same. The two guys silently acknowledged each other before heading back down the beach.

"Your Mom's going crazy," Ryan said as they walked.

"Well that's what The Kirsten does, she worries."

* * *

Word had soon spread of the Roberts' departure and all this did was bring home the reality of the situation. Seth tried not to think about it too much but still found himself having sleepless nights. He still couldn't quite believe what was happening. The warning message kept flashing up in his brain, 'DOES NOT COMPUTE'. Because it didn't.

It was a joke, it had to be. A sick practical joke she was playing on him, then next Tuesday, as she turns to leave, she'll jump back. Gotcha!

No. This was real. Why? Why did it have to be real? Had the two not suffered enough? Seth was scared about what he was going to do when Summer left. Even though he hated to admit it, Summer had an effect on him. When she was with him, he wasn't _just_ Seth Cohen, he was Seth Cohen. He was cool and funny and charming. He wasn't a dork how read comic books and listened to emo. He was somebody. But who would happen to that somebody when she left? He would cease to exist.

He loved her more than words, he would do anything to keep her with him. He would sell everyone of his comic-books. He would sell his house. He would live in a dumpster. Just to be with her. To hear her laugh, to see her smile, to hear her say she loved him. Seth punched his pillow. He didn't know what to feel anymore. He didn't know what to do. He just sat, and prayed something would happen to stop this, anything.

* * *

Summer was packing up her room. It wasn't going well. She kept getting distracted. She'd find a photo-album, of her and Seth in happier times, and she would begin to cry, for half an hour, over one photo. Then she'd get up and begin to pack again, then she found a CD Seth had burned for her. Then she'd cry for half an hour. It was a vicious circle. And she got hardly anything done. This room held so many memories. When Ryan had come over and asked for her to forgive Seth after he ran away. When Seth had come over to draw her as Little Miss Vixen and they nose-grazed. When they had sex for the first time. And she was leaving it all behind.

_No Summer. You're doing it again. Stop it! Stop thinking of him. If you continue you wont be able to leave and you have to leave. For Dad. For You._

Summer picked up a large cardboard box and began to pack away her CD's and DVD's.

_Oh, The Valley box set. Remember when you went to LA and Grady Bridges made a move on you? And Seth came just in the nick of time. And you had a great time. NO. Stop it! Continue packing._

She transferred the cases into the box, trying not to look at them. But she couldn't help it. One in particular caught her eye. A burned CD, with an illustrated cover drawn by Seth.

'Summer Mix' she read in big pink, swirly letters. Underneath was a drawing of her sunbathing. She flipped it over. This was the CD he'd burned for her, all his favourite songs, containing the word Summer. She smiled and held it to her heart as it thumped away.

_I can't do this. Why am I doing this? Oh god I'm in way over my head here. I can't, I won't. SETH!_

Summer shook her head and stood up, her hands shaking. She was leaving on Tuesday. That was only three days away. Most stuff, including furniture, would be going tomorrow and then it'd be a sleeping bag and cushions on the floor.

_Three days. Three long days. And then that's it. No turning back. I'm sorry Seth. I hope you can hear me. I'm so, so sorry. I hope you know that. I'm sorry._

Three days. The countdown was on.

* * *

Why is it when you don't want something to happen, the day's leading up to it go so quickly? And when you want something to happen, the days go slowly?

Seth Cohen wanted this question to be answered. He only thought about it to take his mind off of the nearing Tuesday. Tuesday August 10th. The day Summer would walk out of his life. Forever. It was 4.35am Monday morning and Seth prepared to spend the last full day with his girlfriend. It would be a day he'd never forget, they needed to have the best 24 hours of their lives. And even if it killed Seth, he'd do it.

Every minute, every second counted. He lay awake in his bed, staring at the white ceiling, his face expressionless.

This really was happening.

Why is it when you don't want something to happen, the day's leading up to it go so quickly? And when you want something to happen, the days go slowly?

Summer Roberts wanted this question answered. Despite the fact it was her choice to leave, she didn't want to. Here she was, sleeping on the floor of her empty room in a sleeping bag. The walls were bare, there was nothing in here. Three small suitcases laid in the corner containing everything she'd need up until they left. Everything else was gone. Her life had been packed up. The whole house was empty. She looked over at her cell phone. 4.35am Monday morning. Her last 24 hours in Newport. The last full day with Seth. She sighed heavily and her heart was aching.

Every minute, every second counted. She laid awake, on the hard floor.

This really was happening.

The last day.

The End.

* * *

**Please dont hate me! Trust me, this IS going somewhere! There is one more chapter then we jump forward five years. I know she's leaving and it's sad but please stick with it. Thanks for all the kind and sweet comments you left. As always, if you do read, please leave a comment. Even just one sentence. Reviews really do help me when I write. Tell me what you loved or hated. Thanks everyone! xox**


	10. Breaks My Heart To Have To Watch You Go

**

* * *

Breaks My Heart, To Have To Watch You Go**

"Hey," Summer said shyly, after opening the door and seeing Seth standing on the porch. Why was she suddenly so shy? Like it was their first date or something. The heart works in strange ways.

"I'm going out with Seth Dad, see you later!" Summer called back into the house. She heard a muffled 'okay' and stepped out, shutting the door behind her.

"So, what are we dong today?" Summer asked, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice. That was a good question. Seth hadn't actually planned anything for the day, he figured they should take it as it came.

"Let's just live by the minute huh?" he said, opening the car door for her. She frowned but agreed. She didn't really have much of a choice. The car reversed down the driveway.

2.24pm. Summer stored the time in her head. She was making a mental journal of the day, so she'd never forget it.

* * *

They hadn't really done anything out of the ordinary. They'd gone for a coffee at the swish new café Je bois and then they'd gone to see a movie, Summer's choice. They were now at Summer's favourite Italian restaurant. She was happy that they were acting normal, talking normally, like nothing was wrong. But they weren't completely normal, the conversation was slightly subdued and Seth seemed distant. But they ordered and talked about stuff that was pretty random. Then there was the classic awkward silence, but Seth broke it. There was something he'd thought of at 2.21am this morning. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. It was a solution.

"Summer, I need to ask you something." Seth leaned forward and placed his hand over hers. She looked interested but slightly scared at what he was going to ask.

_Please don't make me choose Seth. I've already done it. Lets not do this again._

"Let me come with you, to New York," he said softly. Summer's eyes widened and she sighed heavily.

"Please Summer. I can get a transfer too. I can live on campus and we'll still be together." Summer bit her lip as she thought. She never thought of this idea.

_It makes sense, it could work. He wants to come with you, what are you waiting for? This is the best opportunity. This is the answer to your prayers!_

Or was it?

_But this was our original plan. And Seth screwed it up because he can't let go of Newport. I can't drag him somewhere he doesn't want to go. Its selfish and he'd get hurt. Do you want to do that to him?_

Summer slowly pulled her hand from under Seth's and slowly shook her head. He stared at his empty hand and then at Summer.

"I can't Seth. I can't ask you to do that," she said quietly

"You didn't ask…"

"You don't want this. You know you don't."

She was right. After all the fuss he made about wanting to leave Newport, it scared the hell out of him.

"That's not the point," he began

"Yes it is. You can't move hundreds of miles away from home to somewhere you have never been before and you don't want to be. Its crazy Seth."

"But, I want to be where you are…"

"I know that, and I will be forever grateful but I can't let you. Its selfish of me. I'm not going to let you sacrifice your future and your dreams for me. I'm not worth it…"

"Yes you are!"

"Seth, please don't do this. Just accept my decision and let me go." She stared at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't say no.

"So that's it. You're just going to walk out of my life and that's it, that's the end?"

"I know what you're doing Cohen, and its not going to work. You're trying to pick a fight so its easier for me to leave. But its not going to happen. We're going to enjoy our last night together."

Seth stared at Summer. How could she be so strong about all of this? He didn't know the reason. The reason was because she knew if she let herself, she'd burst into tears right here, right now. And she couldn't do that. So she bit down on her bottom lip and fought them. But it was an uphill battle.

* * *

The rest of the night was extremely uneventful. After dinner, Seth and Summer met Ryan and Marissa on the beach. Marissa held onto her best friend for half an hour, tears rolling down her cheeks. Summer just sat there placidly, trying her hardest not to cry too. Ryan and Marissa arranged to come over tomorrow to say goodbye before she left. It got to 11pm and Seth invited Summer over to his to spend the night. She agreed.

They entered his bedroom and fell onto the bed, lying opposite each other and staring into each other's eyes. Summer wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and pulled him closer. They laid in this loving embrace for a while, not moving, occasionally sharing a long, passionate kiss. But that was as far as they went. Both were too upset to have sex. It wouldn't be as meaningful. Their connection wasn't just physical, it was emotional.

She clung onto Seth, resting her forehead on his shoulder, running her hands up and down his back. She continued to fight back tears. It was hard. All her emotions were mixed together in a lethal cocktail inside her mind. She felt his hands take hold of hers, they laced together and he looked down at them. His eyes caught sight of the glittering ring on her finger.

"You never take that ring off," he smiled.

"I love it," Summer beamed proudly.

"Promise me something Sum," he said, looking deeper into her eyes.

"Anything," she smiled.

"Don't forget about me okay?"

"I'll never forget you Cohen," she said softly, "And I'll have my ring to remind me everyday."

Seth smiled and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

"You know, its funny, well not so much funny as ironic…" Summer began after she broke their kiss.

"Irony, my specialty," Seth said.

"When we were in Hawaii, I'd have given anything not to come back to Newport ever again, but now, all I want is to stay…"

"Yeah well life's a bitch," Seth said, sighing. Summer smiled at his choice of words and sighed heavily.

"I'll always love you, you know that Seth don't you?"

"I know, and I'll keep on loving you too, even when I'm married with a million kids." Summer released herself from Seth's embrace and glared at him.

"Too soon?"

"Yeah, just a bit." Seth grinned and Summer rested her head on his chest.

The hours passed and soon it was the early hours of Monday morning, and still Seth and Summer laid awake. Both were beginning to feel extremely tired but were battling to keep their eyes open. They laid facing each other, Seth's hands around Summer's waist and Summer's arms rested on his back.

"Don't fall asleep," Seth whispered, his eyes closed.

"I'm just resting my eyes…" she replied.

"Okay but don't fall asleep."

"Seth, you know how I've always been into really corny romantic sayings?"

"Yes, and how I've always made gagging expressions when you bring them up." Summer opened her eyes and glared even though Seth's were shut.

"I heard one the other day and I want you to remember it."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"If you love something, let it go, if its meant to be, it'll come back," Summer whispered. She waited for a response and opened her eyes when she didn't receive one. Seth was silently sleeping and Summer glared but smiled sweetly.

She leaned over to his ear.

"I love you Cohen," she whispered into his ear. She kissed his cheek and rested her head back down and was just about to fall asleep when…

"I love you too Sum."

She smiled and stroked his hair then she was out like a light.

* * *

"Good morning." Summer's eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw that she'd rolled over and Seth was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She sighed happily but then she realised. It was here. The day she'd been dreading for over two weeks was here. She rolled over and kissed Seth.

"What time is it?" she asked. He glanced over at the clock.

"10am," he breathed, "What time do you have to…?"

"1pm," she replied sadly.

"You hungry?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but can we have it up here? I just don't want to face your parents and Ryan just yet…"

"Sure, I'll go make you something. Don't move." Seth kissed her forehead and sprang out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and his robe. Summer watched him leave and sprang up. She decided to go and get a shower.

* * *

Summer left at 11.30 to tie up all her loose ends. There wasn't really that much to do. Since she was planning on leaving Newport for Berkeley, she'd taken care of most things beforehand but she did what she had to do and was home for noon. Usually her Dad would lecture her if she'd been out all night but he could tell she didn't need it. They barely spoke to each other except for one thing Neil had to get straight.

"You don't have to do this honey. I'll understand."

"Dad, I want to. Nothing in life is easy, as soon as we're on the plane, it'll be fine."

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that Summer. You know its more complicated than that. Much more. _

She shook her head and continued to check for anything she'd left behind.

_Just your heart. Because you know that you might as well leave it here. _

Her mind was poisoned against her today but she just ignored it. She didn't need it.

At 12.30, people started to arrive. They came to bid farewell, say bon voyage, arrivederci, Auf Wiedersehen. Goodbye. The word rung in Summer's ears.

Marissa was the first to arrive, along with her Mom and Kaitlin.

"I'm going to miss you Summer," Julie said as she hugged her, "You were always like a part of our family."

"Thanks Mrs Cooper," Summer said with gratitude. Marissa was crying buckets.

"I can't believe your leaving Sum! Who's going to call me Coop?" Marissa cried.

"I'll call you and you can come visit me, maybe when its fashion week?"

"Don't forget about me Sum," Marissa said quietly. Summer's heart stopped, remembering when Seth had said the exact same words to her.

"I won't Coop."

A few more people briefly stopped by, Neil's golfing friends, work friends and a few of the Newpsies he injected with Botox every month. Last to arrive were the Cohen's. Kirsten went right ahead and hugged Summer first.

"I knew I'd be saying goodbye to you Summer but I never imagined it like this," she said softly. Summer smiled sadly.

"You can come and visit us anytime you like. You'll always be a part of our family honey." Summer's eyes filled with tears. Kirsten had been more like a Mom to her than anyone. She'd even hoped for her as an in-law one day.

Kirsten went off to say goodbye to Neil and Sandy hugged her.

"Good luck kiddo, we're all going to miss you."

"Thanks Mr C."

Then it was Ryan's turn.

"Bye Summer, I know we were never that close but I will miss you a lot," Ryan said honestly.

"Thanks Ryan, that means a lot, look after Marissa for me and occasionally call her Coop," Summer smiled. Ryan frowned at the odd request but nodded and hugged her once more.

Summer glanced over and saw Seth skulking away behind everybody else. She hadn't noticed how the others had fallen silent as the two stared at each other, their gazes unflinching and true. Suddenly Summer broke into a run and leapt into Seth's arms. He held her tighter than ever before, knowing the minute he'd let go, she would be gone forever. Summer let the tears flow freely and couldn't even find words.

"I, I don't know what to say…" Seth stammered, staring into her eyes.

"You don't have to speak. All I'm going to say is, I'm going to miss you everyday and I'll _always _love you Seth. I know it sounds so cheesy, but it's the only way I can explain it." Tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes were black from the eyeliner that had been washed away.

"Remember, it'll always be you Summer, and you know I can't deny it." Seth said seriously. Summer and Seth's lips met, for the last time. The kiss was the most romantic, passionate and intense they'd ever shared.

Then she let go. Her hand slipped out of his. She was slipping away. His eyes were watering and he didn't care. She whispered 'I love you' and blew a kiss to him. Then she did the same to Marissa who was silently crying. She was about to climb into the car when Seth darted forward and grabbed her hand.

"Summer, what am I going to do without you?" he sobbed.

"Let go Seth. If you love something, let it go, if its meant to be, it'll come back." She kissed him once more and smiled sadly.

Then her hand left his.

Then she climbed into the car.

Then the engine started.

Then it started to pull away.

Then the people waved and she waved back.

Then the car was gone.

Then Seth Cohen's life fell apart.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks for your awesome comments the last few chapters, they mean a lot :D So I know this chapter was super cheesy and super sad but the next chapter will be much more happy. I'll post the next part within the next couple of days. Thanks so much for your kind words and it'd be great if you could leave another comment. Thanks everyone xoxox**


	11. There Aren't Many Memories I'm Comfortab

**Part II- 5 Years Later**

**There Aren't Many Memories I'm Comfortable To Keep

* * *

**

' A lot changes in a year.' Summer 'The Proposal'

If you think a lot changes in a year, think about what changes in five

* * *

_**Summer**_

She pushed her dark hair off of her face. The air conditioning was supposed to be fixed last Monday.

_All those damn contractors have done is drink my coffee, disturb everyone and make this place look a mess. _

She sighed and leaned back in her large leather chair, spinning it around slightly and taking deep breaths. She loved her job, it was just stressful sometimes. She got up and walked over to the huge glass window which looked out onto the bustling New York street below. She loved New York. When she first got here, she hated it, she was homesick. All she wanted was a beach, heat and space. You don't get that here. There are so many people, you can't move on the streets, and she wasn't exactly the tallest person on earth, but she could get angry easily. Plus the plummeting temperatures from September didn't help.

Most nights she'd stay at home, behind a locked door, pining to return to Newport. After four months of endless sadness, she'd changed her mind. Things were going to change. So she got her 'ass in gear', as she liked to say, and set out to make her new life awesome. And, five years later, it was. It had taken a lot of work, no question there, but finally, she was happy. Summer Roberts was living life to the fullest. No more sad, weak homesick Summer. Nope, she was new and improved, strong, sassy and independent. Of course, she still suffered from the odd rage blackout and a pang of guilt at being reminded of Newport but they were much less frequent nowadays.

She sighed contentedly and sat back at her large mahogany desk. She did love her office though. Her best friend Grace had done it for her. Summer had known Grace for nearly four years. She was short like Summer with shiny light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was quite fair skinned, Summer had managed to keep her California glow with fake tan and regular trips to the Bahamas. Grace was an interior designer but she wasn't really well known, despite her raw talent. Summer had attended college with Grace but only went for two years. She dropped out early but she was more successful than any of her classmates. They were inseparable and even lived near each other now.

Over time, Summer had lost touch with Marissa, she did regret it but both were so busy, it was hard to keep up. The last time they'd spoken was Summer's birthday in August. Marissa was checking if the blue pashmina and jade beads had made it to her unscathed. They had. All she knew was that Marissa was in fashion and still happily with Ryan.

She jumped from her reminiscing trance as her assistant's voice rang through the speaker on her desk.

"Ms Roberts, Mr Greene is on line 2," her assistant said.

"Thanks April," Summer replied. She had a huge smile on her face as she set the phone onto line 2 and speaker.

"Hey honey, what's going on?" she said.

"Thinking about my gorgeous girlfriend," a smooth voice swept out of the speaker. Summer smiled widely, placing some papers in a drawer.

"God Spencer, are you cheating on me again?" Summer joked.

"Oh Summer, I was hoping you wouldn't find out again," he laughed.

"Ha, ha, so, how's LA?"

"Its okay, but its not that fun. I can't wait to get back."

"Oh, you miss me?"

"Of course I do. Are you okay on your own?" Spencer sounded genuinely concerned and Summer loved it.

"Aw, Spence I can cope on my own for a week. Besides, Grace's practically living at our place."

"Oh, I should've known. Say hey to her for me. Oh, jeez, I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure, see you Spencer."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Summer said softly. She heard the dialling tone as he hung up and smiled to herself.

She never thought she'd move on from Seth. Never. It broke her heart to move away from him. The countless nights she'd picked up the phone and dialled his number then hung up at the last moment. But just to hear his voice was like being punched in the stomach. It hurt like hell. So, she decided that this couldn't go on and she gently eased herself back into being Summer. She met Spencer when she was nineteen. He'd moved into the apartment above Summer and her Dad's. They hit it off straight away. Summer had been reluctant to move on but Spencer was a gentleman and waited for her. When they got together, it was amazing. They'd been together ever since, nearly four years and were living together. She loved him so much, but secretly, she knew she didn't love him as much as she loved Seth. He would always have a place in her heart, she just had to lock it up.

Spencer was an actor. He was on his way to the top too. He was away in LA for a week for an audition. This new film company was making a movie and they were looking for a male lead. If he got this job, Summer would be so happy. After seeing him return from dud auditions, she willed him to do well. The fact that he was extremely good looking would also help. He had dark, straight hair, but not too dark and hazel eyes. He was totally different to Seth, but Summer didn't dream of comparing them. Grace kept telling Summer that he was on the verge of proposing but Summer didn't believe her. But, in her heart, she knew what she'd say if he did.

Summer glanced down at the scattered sheets on her desk and tried to order them. April buzzed through again so she picked up her phone, hitting a button while glancing at a sheet of paper.

"Summer Roberts, what can I do for you?" she nodded as a voice babbled out to her. After she had put down the phone, it rang again seconds later.

"Les échantillons doivent être avec vous mardi," Summer repeated for the third time today.

_Man, the French don't listen. Good job I paid attention when in was in high school_.

"Bon, merci. Au revoir." Summer put down the phone and sighed. She glanced at her clock.

_Thank god. 4pm. I can finally go home and eat! _

Summer got up, collecting all her belongings she'd need, placed her laptop, blackberry and cell phone in her purse and exited the room.

"See ya April!" She called as she exited the office. She loved going home after a hard day at work. She loved her job but it was tedious sometimes.

At only 23, Summer was the youngest female CEO of a cosmetics company in America. A fact she was very proud of. Her business was very close to her heart. It was one of the things which got her back on her feet. After a lifetime of being surrounded by cosmetics, Summer had a very wide knowledge of the best and the worst. So this market was one she felt comfortable in. She'd dropped out of college to start it and two hard years later, Heure D'ete was fast becoming one of the most popular brands in the country. Not only for its products, but its strong advertising campaigns, connections overseas and large celebrity fan-base. Summer was living a dream, well it was a dream when the company took flight. She was raking in the cash, rubbing shoulders with celebrity clients and fast becoming a celebrity herself.

Yes, it was certainly good to be Summer Roberts these days. But no matter how hard she wished, when she went to sleep, her dreams still took place in Newport with Ryan, Marissa and Seth. She could control nearly everything in her life, except her dreams and memories.

As soon as her head touched the pillow, it was like a movie playing in her head. She saw her life. High school, fighting with Anna over Seth, Oliver, Theresa, losing her virginity, Seth leaving, Zach, Trey, Taylor, Graduation, Leaving Newport. And the movie replayed every night.

There weren't many memories Summer was comfortable keeping.

* * *

_**Seth**_

He sat on the balcony, his skin glowing in the warm sunshine. The air conditioning in the house had just been fixed but he didn't like it. It was too cold, he preferred to sit out in the sun for an hour or so after work. It helped him relax and forget his troubles, not that he had any. Lately, his life had been more stress free, not completely but a big improvement on how it used to be. Sometimes though, he liked a bit of action and drama.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, the soft pillows allowing him to sink further. He sipped the cool beer in his hand. He always had a beer after he returned from work, but he never got drunk. He hated drunks, an unwelcome throwback to his Mom's phase. The cool liquid slid down his throat and he gazed at the view. The beach was really close by and at night, when it was quiet, you could hear the waves lapping at the shore- sometimes, even while you were in bed, if you left the window open slightly. He silently thanked his Mom for finding this place for him.

_The Kirsten knows a good place when she sees it._

His peaceful trance was interrupted by a knock on the door. Seth sighed, getting up to see who dared disturb him. Outside, stood Ryan.

"Hey man," Ryan greeted his friend, walking into the house.

"Ryan, you know between 5 and 7pm is my time, you're disturbing it."

"Sorry, I'll remember that for future notice. I was just on my way back from the office and thought I'd stop by." Seth nodded and swigged out of the beer bottle.

"Oh, sorry, you want one?"

"No, better not, Marissa'll kill me, she's strict about drinking and driving." Seth laughed to himself. How ironic. Marissa, the drunken teenager suddenly strict about an innocent beer.

"So, you want to come over for dinner tonight? We could order in some Thai," Ryan offered.

"Yeah okay, I'm alone again tonight so why not."

"Great. Well you enjoy 'your time' and we'll see you at eight?"

"Sure buddy." Ryan nodded and walked out, calling a goodbye.

After four years of college, Seth had decided to stay in Newport. Ryan and Marissa had done the same. Ryan was now working for the Newport Group, in the architecture department and Marissa was working as a fashion designer, but wasn't really getting far. They were still together, stronger than ever even. Seth figured that being away from high school where a manic-pill-popping-psycho or surfer-with-girl-issues could be lurking around any corner, was a good thing for their relationship. Plus, many male fashion designers had swapped sides.

Seth sat on the large corner couch and looked at the bright room around him. The living room was one of his favourite rooms. It was bright, but not too in-your-face and it was very modern. She even let him have his Playstation in here. She'd never really been a fan of video games but Seth didn't care, he'd wind her up by playing them when she was in the room, she'd glare and he'd laugh and then they'd play fight. That's what he loved about her, she cared about her appearance but wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. He glanced across at the coffee table and looked affectionately at the photo of the two at graduation at Berkeley. Her long light brown hair shimmered in the sun and her dusky blue eyes sparkled. Seth smiled, his dimples appearing in his cheeks. He loved Shelley a lot, she was so genuine and sweet. Her Dad was a lawyer just like Sandy and her Mom ran a successful restaurant in LA. She was well off but not stinking rich. They were so alike.

Seth had been dating Shelley for almost two years. She was Marissa's friend from college, they'd been on the same fashion design course and grown close. Marissa had noticed how perfect she'd be for him, but Seth was reluctant. The day Summer walked out of his life, Seth locked up his heart and threw away the key. He swore he'd never love again, never mind date. But Shelley was special. She touched him in a way no-one ever had before. She was so funny, sweet and so smart. After college, Shelley had launched 'Aisle', her fashion design company that specialised in wedding attire. She'd shot up when Helena Grayson, the newly famous country singer, got married in one of her creations. Since then, she's been climbing higher and higher, slightly infuriating Marissa who seemed to be getting nowhere.

Seth smiled to himself and leaned back, staring at the white ceiling. Shelley was currently in Paris, it was fall fashion week so she'd gone for research. Seth missed her sorely. They'd been living together for just over a year now and he'd grown so accustomed to her being around. Suddenly, a shrill ring rang through the room as the phone began to ring. Seth sighed heavily and reached across to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Seth?" He sighed as he heard her voice. The sound of her voice meant work. They rarely went out with each other anymore. She was always at work or out with her boyfriend of the day.

"What's going on Taylor?" he asked.

"I was just wondering where you put the expenses spreadsheet for August," Taylor replied.

"Uh, have you checked the filing cabinet on the first floor?" Seth answered, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, I'll check there."

"Are you still working Taylor?"

"Yeah, one of us has to!" she laughed.

"You've been working your ass off all week long, have a break!" Seth said.

"No, I'm fine. Id rather stay here than go home anyways."

"I thought you had a date tonight?"

"Uh, nope, Sean cancelled…" Taylor replied quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Ill be fine, I'll get stuck into those expenses spreadsheets…"

"I'm going to Ryan and Marissa's for dinner, you want to join us?" Seth asked.

"Really?" Taylor sounded hopeful.

"Of course! I'll pick you up at eight. Thai okay?"

"Its sounds great! See you then."

"See you." Seth was about to hang up when she said his name again.

"Thanks Seth."

"No problem." He hung up and placed the phone down and drained his beer. Seth and Taylor Townsend had become reacquainted just short of three years ago. Her Mom got sick so she returned to California from Yale and they met up. Both became really close friends and made plans to set up their own company, a filmmaking company. Both had studied writing for the screen, filmmaking and both had business qualifications so it seemed like the perfect thing. So, less than a year later, they set up Atomic Productions. It was just beginning to get off of the ground and they had their first feature film lined up. But it meant more work for both. Seth and Taylor were like brother and sister, they argued and fought but could never fall out, they had the same interests and sometimes, it was like they shared a brain. Seth felt protective of her, he hated to see her get stood up, especially this 'Sean' character who was playing with her these days. Shelley even loved Taylor and the two had also become close.

Seth felt like his life was so perfect right now, it was finally coming together. Shelley would be back in two days, Atomic was currently holding auditions and he had the best friends in the world. After enduring all the years of trauma and stress, he deserved to be finally happy. And, he was even thinking about her less. She still cropped up in his mind every now and again, but it hurt less. He still couldn't think about it, about her. How she just left. He still didn't know how he kept it together after she left. Seth felt like his life just fell apart. It was Ryan, Marissa and his family that helped him through it and he'd be eternally grateful to them. But he couldn't help thinking sometimes.

_Where is she? Is she in a relationship? Does she still think about me?_

But thoughts like that are dangerous. So Seth changes the subject and tries to forget. He has to. But its hard. But he's stronger than he used to be, has thicker skin. He wont let a girl get to him like she did ever again. She destroyed him when she walked away. And he hoped she knew that.

But all the negativity he forced himself to believe didn't stop the dreams. Every night, he revisited the past. A mini-movie of his life played over in his head.

Life as an outsider, Ryan, kissing Summer for the first time, going to TJ, leaving Newport, winning Summer back, their upside down kiss, prom, Hawaii, their last night together, her leaving.

Every night, it replayed.

There weren't many memories Seth was comfortable in keeping.

* * *

**A/N Thanks loads for the sweet reviews left! Please leave some comments regarding this chapter, it'd be great if you could. And I know some of the stuff in this chapter are slightly 'whatever!' but please for the sake of the story, go with it. Thanks again for reading! xoxox**


	12. I am inn love with you, at least for the

**I have been the WORST writer in the history of ever. I have had the craziest month and just keep on forgetting about updating. I have written about seven more chapters from here on, I just forget to post them. Im SO sincerely sorry. But I promise more regular updates from here on out, dont care if it kills me lol! Please R/R!**

* * *

**I am in Love with you, at Least for the Moment**

"Thank you for your time." Summer finished her presentation with her award winning smile and the small group of people sat before her politely clapped. She sighed inwardly, happy it was finally over. She'd been dreading this presentation for weeks, like a looming test she knew she'd fail. But she felt like she'd pulled it off. This was why she was such a good businesswoman. The people rose and Summer shook each of their hands in turn before gathering her things into her large Louis Vuitton purse.

She exited the boardroom where she was faced by her excitable PA, Michelle.

"So? How'd it go?" Michelle asked eagerly as they walked down the hallway, towards the elevator.

"I think it went okay," Summer nodded happily.

"Great!" Michelle whipped out her PDA. "Well, you've had a few messages. Cosmopolitan Magazine have awarded the Intricate Eyes Pencil their coveted 'beauty Oscar'," she quoted. Summer nodded, smiling.

"Graphics have finished the latest billboard designs, they'd like you to take a look…"

"Sure thing."

"And Mrs Greene called to confirm lunch tomorrow."

"Kay, I was going to call her later anyway." They stepped out of the elevator and exited the building, where a black car was waiting for them. They climbed in and the car set off, back to the Heure D'ete office.

"Oh yeah, in follow up to the success of your products, Cosmo wants an interview with you, a feature." Michelle raised her eyebrows eagerly at Summer. She simply gazed out the window at the street, sighing.

"You know how I feel about all this. I don't want to be a celebrity and do these stupid trashy interviews where they'll twist everything I say."

"Okay, no pressure Sum but I hate to point out the obvious. Spencer is on his way to the top, you know that, and pretty soon, you'll be the envy of every woman in America. We both know he's gorgeous," Michelle giggled. Summer blushed, despite swelling with pride.

"Well, when that day comes, we'll deal with it, but for now…" She nodded and glanced at her watch.

_Only two hours until his plane lands! I can't wait to see him, hug him and just have him back! _

Summer smiled to herself and reached forward to grab her Sidekick. Michelle watched her and saw something on a long chain slip out of Summer's shirt. It must have been tucked down there, hidden. It was a plain silver chain but something was on it, something that glimmered gorgeously, the colours were entrancing. Turquoise and silver. Summer sat back and saw Michelle staring at her chest. Summer frowned and looked down, her blood went icy.

"That's beautiful!" Michelle cried, reaching for the chain, to touch the ring that was dangling from it. Summer tried to snatch it to stuff it back down her shirt, but Michelle was too fast.

"Aw Summer this is gorgeous! Ooh, what does it say? _Aloha Au Ia'oe Mau Lo. _What does it mean?"

"Nothing...I, uh, I don't know..." Summer managed to snatch it back and placed it down her shirt, hiding it like she always did.

"Why do you hide it? Its so beautiful, did Spencer buy it for you?" Summer avoided Michelle's inquisitive gaze and endless questions.

"My, my Dad bought it for me..."Summer lied.

"Aw, that's sweet. Id show it off though." Michelle then fell quiet as her cell buzzed. Summer turned back to the window, her ears ringing.

_So I still wear Seth's ring. So what? Just because I really like it. Its not a crime! I promised him I wouldn't forget him so I wear the ring. _

But why did she choose to hide it?

_Spencer knows I have it. He knows I love it. But he doesn't know who its from. He thinks my Dad bought it me on a family vacation to Hawaii. What would he do if he knew the truth? That's why I hide it. Because it brings up the past, something I hide carefully. Its private and its my business. Mine and Seth's business. End of story.

* * *

_

Seth did one last check of the house. He'd been up since 8am this morning cleaning. With Shelley being away for just over a week, he'd not given a thought to keeping the place tidy. Thank god the garbage got collected today and she didn't have to see the endless pizza boxes and takeout containers that were in he garbage can. He checked his watch once more. 2.24pm. She'd be home any minute, her plane should have landed at 2pm. He sat on the couch, his body buzzing with excitement.

_I'm going to see her. Any minute she'll walk through the door. I cant wait!_

Suddenly, the door slowly opened and the slender brunette slipped around the door. Seth slowly rose and both stared at each other before Shelley walked over to Seth and hugged him tightly.

"Ooh Seth, I've missed you so much!" she cried. Seth held her close, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume.

"I've missed you too!" They broke the hug and just gazed at each other like two love-sick teenagers.

"So? How was France?" Seth asked eagerly, sitting down on the couch, Shelley doing the same.

"It was amazing! The weather was a little chilly but still awesome. But it wasn't the same without you," she smiled. Seth returned the smile and leaned forward, softly kissing her.

"Did I tell you how glad I was you were back?" Seth quietly said, breaking away from their kiss.

"Yeah, and I like hearing it," Shelley smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again.

* * *

Summer bit her lip, staring at the clock.

_Where is he? His plane should have landed at 2pm. Its nearly 3pm. Oh god, I'm gonna scream if he doesn't come soon!_

Summer was sat in her large apartment, her cat Vixen sat on her lap whom she was stroking. Grace had called ten minutes ago but had had to go as she was at work. So Summer was alone, with only Vixen to keep her company.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and carefully moving Vixen off her lap, she sprinted to the door where he stood.

"You're back!" She cried, leaping forward into his open arms. Spencer held her tightly, taking in the fruity scent of her perfume. Being in the cosmetics industry meant Summer always snagged the best freebies, especially when it came to perfume.

"Wow, I guess you really did miss me!" Spencer smiled as he stepped back to grab his luggage. Summer smiled widely and watched him move his luggage out of the way of the front door. The couple then moved and sat down on the large couch.

"So? How did the audition go?" Summer asked excitedly. Spencer just silently smiled, looking furtive and Summer held her breath.

"I think I nailed it!"

"Yes!" Summer cried loudly, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Spence I have such a good feeling about this!" Summer grinned, looking genuinely excited.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for being so supportive Sum," Spencer said softly, his eyes sparkling.

"Aw, no problem. I know you're going to make it Spence," Summer replied. Spencer stroked her hand before leaning forward to kiss her. Summer's heart fluttered as their kiss became more passionate. He was an amazing kisser and Summer sometimes felt like he was so perfect it was too good to be true.

"I'm so glad you're home," Summer whispered.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Oh my god that was so funny, I've never laughed so much!" Shelley giggled, stirring her margarita. She picked it up and took a drink, Seth watching her every move with pure happiness.

"Are you staring at me Seth?" she asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Hey, I'm making up for the last week!" Seth defended. Shelley shook her head, smiling. The smooth classical music danced on their eardrums and the quiet, but full, restaurant was a soothing surrounding. Seth reached forward and took Shelley's hand, rubbing it gently. She stared into his deep eyes, hers sparkling beneath the twinkling chandeliers.

"You know, it'll be two years since we've been together in a couple of months," Shelley said quietly.

"I know, its gone so fast."

"Yeah, but I'm glad we've spent the last two years together, even though I didn't think we'd get together…" Shelley grinned.

"Oh yeah, we should thank Ryan and Marissa once again for the fantastic first date," Seth said sarcastically. Shelley nodded and sipped at her drink. Both fell silent, thinking about the pivotal day on which their first date had taken place…

-----

_Seth sat on the floor of Ryan and his dorm room at Berkeley. He jabbed at his Playstation controller furiously, his eyes glued to the screen. Ryan appeared from his bedroom from just getting ready for his date with Marissa tonight. _

"_Hey man," he called to Seth. Seth nodded, glued to his game. Ryan stopped and watched his friend, his heart still panged with sadness to see the shell of Seth that was present lately. They'd been at Berkeley for just over two years and Seth still hadn't been on one date since Summer… Seth never wanted to go out, he'd go to school in the day and stay in all night long unless Ryan and Marissa managed to drag him out. He wasn't the same old Seth anymore, and it really hurt Ryan and Marissa to see him like this after knowing him for so long. Something had to be done, they'd decided, and tonight was the night. Ryan strode over to Seth and sat beside him. _

"_So what're you doing tonight?" Ryan asked. _

"_Playstation, Pizza. You?"_

"_Going to the movies with Marissa…" Ryan saw no reaction from Seth, not even a nod. _

"…_hey, why don't you come with us?" Ryan asked. _

"_No thanks." Ryan's heart sunk._

"_You can't keep doing this Seth…" Ryan replied quietly. Seth stopped playing, put down his controller and faced Ryan. _

"_Doing what?"_

"_You need to get over her." Seth's blood boiled at his friends comment._

"_Maybe I can't Ryan. Did that ever cross your mind? Huh?" _

"_You're throwing your life away! You lock yourself away from the world because of her. You don't have a life anymore and I know you don't want this."_

"_Oh really? You're all of a sudden in the know? Well you know what Ryan? You know nothing! So go out with your girlfriend and stay out of my life, okay?" Seth stood up and stormed off into his room, slamming the door with great force. The words 'game over' flashed on the TV screen and Ryan sighed, if something wasn't done soon, it would be game over for Seth._

_----_

"_Shelley? Shelley? Come on sweetie, come out of the bathroom. Please?" Marissa knocked on the bathroom door again, only hearing muffled sobs. Her roommate Shelley had been in the bathroom for around half an hour now. She'd broken up with her boyfriend last week and today she'd seen him flouncing around with the 'slut on campus'. She'd ran back to her room and had now been crying since. _

"_Honey, please come out! Or let me in, we can talk!" Marissa called. Silence followed and she heard a muffled 'come in.'. Marissa slipped inside where Shelley sat on the floor, her back rested against the bathtub and her head in her hands. She glanced up at Marissa and her eyes were bloodshot, mascara streaked down her flushed cheeks._

"_Oh Shelley…" Marissa knelt down beside her and hugged her. Shelley sniffed, tears streaming from her eyes. _

"_I..I can't believe h...him!" she stammered. Marissa stroked her hair comfortingly. "Nicole Heard is the biggest slut in the whole of California, I hate her!"_

"_I know honey, I know…"_

"_How can you possibly understand? Ryan would never cheat on you!"_

"_Yeah, but I haven't always been with Ryan… My ex-boyfriend Luke, he cheated on me. I lost my virginity to him and the next week, I found out he'd been sleeping with one of my best friends. I know what its like to have a broken heart Shell, more than you could ever know…" Marissa looked at Shelley, her eyes were full of sadness at bringing back the painful memories. _

"_If I know one thing about having a broken heart, you can't dwell on it, if you do, it'll destroy your future." Shelley nodded, taking in Marissa's meaningful words. _

"_Thanks Marissa, you're the best," Shelley sniffed, leaning forward to hug her. _

"_No problem. Hey, why don't you come with Ryan and me to the movies? I'll buy the popcorn."_

"_Sure thing."_

_----_

_Seth sat alone on his bed in the shady room. He hated arguing with Ryan, and he knew he was right. Over two years and he was still depressed over her. Quite ironic really, he'd always known she'd be part of his life, and now, she was ruining it. He stood up and walked to the mirror on the wall, taking in his appearance. His face was pasty and white, his eyes looked hollow and he was a shadow of his former self. Ryan was right, he was destroying his life. Hours of studying then hours of video games, barely any fresh air and only two friends. Seth took a deep breath and turned to his bedside table, flinging open the drawer. Inside the full drawer lay photos, notes, CD's, everything that he'd saved from their relationship. _

_He turned to his wardrobe and took out an empty shoe-box. He ripped out the drawer and emptied every single item from the drawer into the box. He flung the empty drawer across the room and stared at the full box. A photograph of the two lay on top of the other item. They were on the beach, both smiling happily, Seth's arm around her shoulders. He stared at the pictures and, tears brimming in his eyes, tore it into two. He placed the pieces into the box, took out some tape and sealed the box shut. On the outside, he wrote 'Past' and opened his closet, placing it on the highest shelf, under a pile of comic books. Seth took a deep breath, wiped his eyes and opened his door. _

"_Ryan, wait! I'll come with you to the movies!" _

_----_

"_Seth, this is Shelley. Shelley, this is Seth." Ryan and Marissa stood next to the confused couple, who stared at each other. Ryan nudged Seth and Marissa nudged Shelley. Both shook hands limply. _

"_Okay! Lets go into the cinema. Ryan, Seth we'll go and sit down, you get the snacks," Marissa said, kissing Ryan lightly on the cheek. The two girls wandered into the cinema, leaving the guys at the concession stand. _

"_Ryan, you set me up! Okay, I know I'm putting the past behind me but isn't this a little fast?" Seth squared up to Ryan._

"_We didn't set you up, I invited you because you needed to get out. Marissa invited Shelley because she was sad. End. I promise you." Seth nodded, still not believing Ryan. _

"_So… you wouldn't be bothered if we hit it off?"_

"_Yes, because you need someone, not because I set you up." The queue moved forward._

"_Well, I doubt that we'll hit it off. She's not my type. And she looks like she could burst into tears at any moment. So there." Seth said._

"_Whatever man," they reached the counter, "You want popcorn?"_

"_Marissa! How could you set me up?" Shelley cried as they sat down. _

"_I didn't set you up! Seth just came."_

"_Please… I've only just broken up with Jack!"_

"_Look, Seth's a really nice guy. If anything, you can make a new friend," Marissa shrugged. Shelley scoffed._

"_I know you just want me to get a new guy so I can forget about Jack. Anyway, Seth's not my type and he looks really grumpy. So there." Shelley said, nodding. _

"_Whatever Shelley," Marissa smiled, "I wonder where the snacks are?"_

_----_

_The movie dragged on and on as Seth and Shelley became even more uncomfortable. Ryan and Marissa weren't really paying attention to the film, or their friends. And Seth and Shelley, didn't really want to talk to each other. After an hour of silence Shelley broke the ice. _

"_Look, I didn't come because I thought I was getting set up," she said to Seth. _

"_Likewise. I don't need my friend to find me a girl…" Seth muttered. _

"_Sure, I'm not really looking to date either," Shelley shrugged. Seth smiled and they continued to watch the film. Shelley reached for her soda, staring at the film rather than her hand, and knocked it onto the floor. Seth gasped as it spilled al over their feet and legs. Both bent down and banged their heads with each others. _

"_I'm so sorry Seth!" Shelley apologised._

"_Don't worry about it," Seth moaned, rubbing his head. Shelley couldn't stop herself from staring at Seth. He had the deepest brown eyes she'd ever seen and they drew her in. Seth saw her staring at him and couldn't help but stare back. Her aqua eyes sparkled in the darkness and her light brown hair framed her oval face. Both searched for words to say, anything, but they couldn't. There were sparks bouncing off the walls. _

"_Hey! What are you two doing down there?" Marissa called. They jumped and sat straight in their seats._

"_Nothing." They replied in unison. Despite the darkness, Seth saw Shelley blush and his heart was pounding against his chest. _

_----_

"_I'm sorry, that movie sucked!" Shelley laughed as they exited the theatre._

"_What? No way! It's the best in the genre!" Seth argued. The two continued to argue as the walked down the street and back towards the campus, which was only ten minutes down the road. Ryan and Marissa watched the two playfully argue and smiled to each other. They were a perfect match. They reached the girls dorm and Ryan and Marissa drifted off to say their goodbyes, so Seth walked Shelley to her room. They stood outside the door, an awkward silence setting in. _

"_Uh, thanks for tonight Seth, it was fun." Shelley said quietly, smiling._

"_Yeah, it was." Seth watched her blush and look at her feet. It was at that moment that something inside him changed. For the first time in over three years, his thoughts were not solely on Summer. So he decided to do something spontaneous. _

"_I know you said you were, um, taking a break from dating but… would you, would you like to do this again sometime?" Seth asked, his heart thumping. Shelley looked up at Seth and thought for a second._

"_I'd love to." _

"_Great! How about next Friday?"_

"_Sounds great."  
"Right, pick you up at eight. Movie?"_

"_Sure, see you then." Shelley smiled once more and turned to unlock the door. Seth smiled to himself and turned to walk down the stairs._

"_Oh Seth?" he turned back, "I'll pick the movie next time," she grinned before entering her room, closing the door behind her. _

----

Shelley stirred her Margarita, a dreamy look on her face as she reminisced about that night. They'd been together ever since. They were perfect for each other. She jumped as Seth called her name.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I, I was just thinking…" she grinned. Seth nodded. Shelley took a deep breath, leaning forward, her hand still clasped in Seth's.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. They smiled at each other before leaning forward and sharing a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *


	13. Author Note

**Author Note**

Hi!

Yep, tis me. I haven't been sucked up into a black hole although I might as well have been...

I feel so terrible about the state I let this story fall into over here, I really do. There's no excuse for it although I'll probably give one somewhere in this note. This story hasn't been updated here for months and months and its so unfair for me to treat people like thiswho take time out of their day to read something I write. I should have written youa note sooner regarding when I'd be back writing, but I didnt and I honestly feel terrible. I myself hate it when fics are left unfinished by writers so naturally, I hate myself! lol

Okay, so here's where I explain myself. Over the past few months or so, I've been extremely busy with school and lots of other stuff. My end of year exams took place May through June and that took a major chuck out of my free time i.e. when I actually write! Anyone who knows me from the OC Fans Forum boards will know how much I loathed these exams from my posts in my gallery/fanfic thread! But they're over now and my summer vacation begins really soon. I'll have SO much more time on my hands that I can devote to writing and I promise promise promise that updates will be frequent and hopefully of good quality! Over at OCFF where the story is further ahead than here, I put it on hiatus back in like May so there's more to post here than there.

I hope you'll forgive me and keep reading the story... I promise I have some really good twists and turns coming up!

Thanks for being so patient!

Sorry..again!

Chloe

xox


	14. I Hear Everything You Say, Even When You

**_New Chapter! Yay! It'd be really great if you could leave a comment too :D Thanks! xx_ **

* * *

**I Hear everything you say, Even when you're miles away**

"Okay, come on guys, we need a decision. I don't care if we stay here all night." Taylor scowled in her best 'hard-ass' face at the group of people sat before her. Seth patted her shoulder and stood up.

"Well, we've narrowed it down to three people." Seth pointed at the three photos on the board next to him. "This guy has lots of experience but he looks too old, this guy has been in One Tree Hill, enough said. But this guy…" Seth stopped and pointed to the final photo, a look of realisation on his face.

"This guy, to me, just looks right…" Seth said quietly.

"But Seth… he's not experienced. He's only done commercials and bit-parts in TV," Taylor protested.

"I know but think about it, this character, he's someone who's mysterious, and this guy has that element of mystique." Several people around the table nodded in agreement.

"Seth…" Taylor whined.

"Taylor listen to me," Seth sat back beside her and looked straight at her, "This is our first movie, people will judge our company based on this movie. I know you're in charge of casting but, please take my thoughts in to consideration." Taylor looked back at her partner, knowing the sincerity and truth in his words were stronger than she'd initially thought.

"Okay, so everyone please cast your votes. All in favour of him being cast as the lead role, raise your hands." All the hands in the room but two rose and Seth smiled widely at his staff, silently nodding.

"Fantastic. People, Atomic Productions is on the road to success. Lets just hope Mr Greene helps us!" The staff clapped politely and all rose, packing their belongings away. Taylor stood up, facing Seth.

"Even though I wasn't sure, I'm glad we made this choice," she nodded.

"You should trust me a little more Townsend." Seth picked up his briefcase and exited the room leaving Taylor to make the call.

The smooth piano music floated through the air and soothed Summer's ears. She sat in the dark apartment, a glass of red wine in one hand, the other stroking Vixen. She was relaxing after having a hard day at work. She was so happy to get home. Spencer had just gone to the store to pick up something for dinner, he was quite a good chef and Summer didn't have to go near the kitchen. Spencer had tasted her cooking and after that dreadful experience, had taken over all cooking responsibilities. When he wasn't here, Summer usually got take-out. The door opened and she heard him enter the large apartment.

"What did you get honey?" she called.

"Oh, just some vegetables and noodles, I figured I'd do us a stir-fry," he entered the living room and kissed Summer on the cheek.

"Mmm, that sounds so good right now," she grinned, licking her lips. Spencer laughed, removing his jacket.

On the other side of the country, Taylor Townsend was dialling a number. She heard the dialling tone and anxiously waited for someone to pick up.

Vixen jumped up as the phone began to ring in Summer's apartment. Summer placed down her wine glass, reaching to pick up the handset but she was interrupted.

"Hey, I'll get it Sum. My mom said she'd call," Spencer appeared and picked up the handset.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Taylor Townsend from Atomic Productions. Is Spencer Greene available?" Spencer's heart leapt into his mouth and Summer watched him, puzzled to his sudden silence.

"What's going on?" she mouthed.

"it's the audition people!" he mouthed back. Summer's mouth fell open and she sprang up, dancing impatiently on her tiptoes.

"This is him," Spencer replied.

"Oh right, Hi Spencer, I have news concerning your audition last week."

"Oh right," he nodded.

"I would like to offer you my congratulations, you got the part!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Filming begins Tuesday 15th November in LA, we would like you to come down a couple of weeks before then, to meet the cast and crew and just to get settled. All other necessary information will be mailed to you shortly."

"I can't believe this…" he whispered, his heart thumping.

"It was a unanimous decision, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Okay, so we'll see you soon, bye for now," Taylor said happily.

"Bye," Spencer breathed.

He placed the phone down and turned to face Summer who was biting her lip, overflowing with impatience.

_Please have got the job Spencer. Please have got the job Spencer. PLEASE!_

"I can't believe it…" he sighed. Summer's insides stung.

"Oh baby, I'm SO sorry…" she sighed unhappily.

"I GOT IT!" he cried. Summer's heart stopped and she screamed as loud as she could, running towards him. She leapt into his arms and hugged him tighter than ever before. She actually felt a small tear escape her eye. He held her in his arms and had never felt more happier in his whole life. Summer's heart fluttered as he held her away from his shoulder so he could stare into her eyes. She breathed slowly and couldn't find any words to describe how happy she felt at that moment.

* * *

After he received his good news Spencer had said 'screw the stir-fry' and told Summer that they'd be dining in one of New York's finest restaurants, Le Bernardin. Summer couldn't refuse and immediately ran to pick out an outfit. Spencer said he was just going to his parents to tell them the news, Summer let him, saying that she needed time to get dressed anyway.

He left and Summer began to get ready, monster butterflies thrashed around in her stomach as she thought about Spencer's new job. Michelle's words rang in her head.

'_Spencer is on his way to the top, you know that'_

She shook her head, focusing on her reflection in the mirror. Michelle was right. Even if this movie bombed, Spencer would be famous one day, and then she'd be thrust into the spotlight too. Summer had always loved the idea of being famous but after meeting and working with people who were celebrities, she saw how terrible it really is. These women have no privacy at all. Their lives are constantly broadcast across the world. Their relationships are almost impossible as gossip columns invent hurtful stories about them and you are the subject of thousands of conversations.

_I couldn't stand having the whole school, talking about me, how could I handle millions talking behind my back?_

Summer sat back in her seat, her stomach churned.

_I'm being stupid, this movie hasn't even been made yet. It could fail._

She stood up to open the window in her room. A cool September breeze swept over her skin and she took a deep breath, her lungs inflating with cool, crisp oxygen.

_I don't want this film to fail though, I want him to be successful. But is that worth sacrificing what we have? If we're not committed to each other, we're dead meat._

Summer felt a shiver sweep up her spine and pulled her jumper closer.

_I guess we need to make it clear how we feel…_

Summer nodded and set off to the bathroom, the faint sound of Vixen purring on her bed calming her nerves.

Summer stepped out of the cab onto the busy NY street. Darkness had fallen and the place was buzzing as people entered the restaurants all up the street. Spencer was holding the door open for her and he closed the door behind her as she gracefully climbed out. She waited as Spencer paid the cab driver and she looked at the glitzy restaurant before her. Sparkling white lights twinkled through the frosty glass and the warm inviting glow was enticing. She felt a warm hand take hers with a gentle squeeze. Summer glanced back at Spencer who gave her a warm smile and led her forwards into the restaurant.

They walked forwards and entered through the dark mahogany doors and were bathed in the soft golden light from the glimmering chandeliers above their heads. Spencer walked over to the Maitre'D, Summer's arm now linked through his.

"Mr Greene, so good to see you and Ms Roberts, you look amazing," he said, shaking Spencer's and Summer's hands.

"Hey there Olivier, you got a table for us?" Spencer said flashing his trademark charming smile.

"Of course sir, I have your usual, if you'd follow me?" The couple handed their coats to be checked and then followed Olivier through to the main dining room and over to the left hand side where their usual table stood. Olivier pulled Summer's chair out for her and she thanked him.

"Would you like drinks?" he asked the now sitting couple.

"Yes, of course," Spencer smiled. Olivier nodded and called over a waitress.

"Oh yes, say hello to your mother for me Spencer would you?" Olivier asked.

"Sure thing." Olivier smiled and returned to his podium by the door. Spencer's mother had once managed this restaurant and had hired Olivier herself so Spencer had known Olivier for a while now. Mrs Greene now had her own restaurant and it was extremely popular and making lots of money. It was a great thing for Summer because Spencer always knew the best restaurants in town.

Spencer asked the waitress for a large bottle of champagne and she nodded, walking towards the bar. Spencer took Summer's hand.

"Wow, you really are happy aren't you?" Summer laughed as he sat with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, I am. I really am…" he mused.

"I can't stress how happy I am for you Spence, you really deserve this," Summer beamed.

"Thanks Sum, that means a lot."

The waitress returned a few minutes later with a large bottle of champagne and two frosted crystal glasses. They watched as the frothy, golden liquid flowed into the glasses and fizzed softly. As they waitress placed the bottle in the ice bucket beside the table and walked away, Spencer raised his glass, Summer doing the same.

"To the future, whatever it may bring," he announced.

"To the future," Summer smiled, clinking her glass with his. Spencer watched his girlfriend as she sipped her champagne and carefully slipped his hand into his jacket pocket to check it was still there. He felt the smooth exterior and nodded to himself. The future would take an interesting change by the end of this meal.

* * *

Seth walked up to his apartment door, fumbling in his pocket for his keys.

_Damn it, where are you, you stupid keys?_

He found them and slipped the key into the lock, gently twisting it and then replacing it back to his pocket. Pushing the cool mahogany door open, he entered the dark apartment. He saw a dim glow radiating from the living room and quickly glanced at his watch. 12.53pm.

_Oh crap, I'm in for it now. _

He placed his briefcase down and slowly walked through to the living room where he saw Shelley sat on the couch, a large glass of wine in her hand and an angry look on her face.

"Hey Shell," Seth smiled as he entered. Shelley didn't even glance at him, merely took another gulp of her wine.

"Where have you been?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I went out for a drink with…"

"Taylor?" she interrupted.

"Yeah…"

"I knew it." Shelley drained her glass and got up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Shelley, come back!" Seth moaned.

"Im getting another glass, I think I'll need it…" Seth sighed and followed her.

"She was having a bad day," Seth muttered.

"Really? I think I've been hearing that a lot lately! 'Taylor had a bad day', 'She got stood up' Blah, blah, blah Seth," Shelley cried angrily.

"She's my friend! I'm looking out for her! You never used to have such a problem!"

"Yeah, because she could look after herself and I think she still can. She's a big girl Seth, you don't always have to be there. I barely ever see you anymore, I'm your girlfriend, she isn't." She drained her new glass in one gulp and began to walk out of the room but Seth grabbed her arm.

"Shelley wait…" She pulled her arm back.

"I have been waiting Seth. Since 8pm, I'm not going to wait forever, remember that." She turned away and walked out of the room. Seth heard a door slam and sighed heavily. He hated fighting with Shelley and it seemed to be a regular occurrence ever since she'd returned from Paris. He sighed again, his brain telling him only one thing.

_Suck it up Cohen and go apologize… you cant lose her_

* * *

Summer placed her glass on the table, giggling, she was beginning to feel a little light-headed despite having a huge slice of chocolate cake for dessert. Spencer just watched her, her every move and breath. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. Hearing her laugh was like music to his ears and he swelled with pride whenever she smiled at him. She noticed him staring and frowned.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, reaching to whip out her compact.

"No, I'm just admiring how lucky I am to have such a gorgeous girlfriend," Spencer grinned.

"Aw, you're too sweet," she blushed. Spencer's heart pounded against his chest. He had to do it now. It was now or never. He took her hands again, trying to ignore the endless pounds from beneath his ribcage.

"Listen Summer, you know how much I love you right?"

"Yeah, I love you too," she smiled.

"And I cant thank you enough for all your support these past few years we've been together…"

"I know…" Summer replied. Something inside her suddenly sprung up and made her heart beats begin to quicken. She didn't know what was going on but she could tell it was something out of the ordinary. She leaned forward, looking into Spencer's eyes, trying to search for an answer there.

"And this film's going to require me to be in LA for a while so we're going to have to make some changes…" he continued. Then she knew, she knew what was going on. He was dumping her. Because he was going to make a movie, he was dumping her. After all the love and support she'd showered on him, he was breaking up with her, now. She struggled to find words.

"I, I uh… what kind of changes…" she stammered, trying to pull her hands away, but he held on tightly.

As her heart pounded faster and faster, everything slowed down and it was like the world was moving in slow motion. She felt the amount of anger rising steadily in her body yet sadness was overtaking it. Spencer was breaking up with her. What was she going to do? She needed him more than anything. He'd helped her get over Seth. How could he be leaving her. She glanced around as people ate, drank and laughed in slow motion. Then she looked back at Spencer, searching for an answer in his eyes. There had to be an answer.

Then her eyes widened in shock as, suddenly, he left his seat, her hand still grasped in his.

"W…What are you doing Spencer?" she stammered in fright as he got down on his knees, one knee to be exact. His hand reached into his pocket and he retrieved a small navy box with a gold rim. He gently opened it and Summer's heat stopped. A ring.

"Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"

The world halted. Time halted, as Summer Roberts was faced with a decision. Decisions were something Summer Roberts loathed. A choice. She'd been faced with a choice before and even though she told herself it was right, she knew she'd made the wrong choice. She'd hurt so many people, one in particular, and she'd never forgiven herself, she never would. That choice had caused her endless pain. Despite meeting the perfect guy, the wounds left from that decision would be open forever. She couldn't afford to make the wrong choice once more. Last time, she'd gone with her brain and ignored her heart. So in order to make the right choice this time, Summer went with what her heart was telling her. She took a deep inward breath and closed her eyes momentarily, gathering her thoughts. She flicked her eyes back open, which were now glazed with tears and knew, she had to make her decision.

But suddenly, something so strange caught her eye that her stomach turned upside down. She squinted as she gazed across Spencer's shoulder at a faint outline of a man. He was tall, with dark curly hair and was wearing a stripy polo shirt, jeans and a pair of battered Converse. It couldn't be… Summer strained her eyes and she swore she saw him mouth something to her, but she couldn't tell what he was saying. She closed her eyes then opened them again, and he was gone. Was this a sign? A reminder of the past or a vision of the future? Summer swallowed hard and tried to listen to her heart. She heard the word. The answer to her question. What she needed to say. The figure of the ghost from her past had only enforced her decision. She ignored her brain took another deep breath and brought herself back down to earth.

_Here it goes…._

"Yes. I would love to marry you Spencer," she whispered. Spencer froze, laughing slightly.

"Oh my god! Yes! YES!" he leapt up, pulling Summer into a tight hug. They parted and Spencer carefully removed the ring from the box and gently placed it on Summer's finger. She couldn't believe it but if this was what her heart wanted, she knew it must be right.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." He took her in her arms and kissed her passionately. She opened her eyes, looking over his shoulder and she saw the figure again, but he was smiling. At that moment Summer Roberts knew she had no reason to feel guilty anymore. Because somewhere, somehow, Seth Cohen was smiling.

* * *

Seth Cohen tossed and turned in his bed. After making up with Shelley, they'd decided to call it a night as Shelley was slightly drunk and Seth was just tired. But after falling into a deep sleep, he had begun to have the strangest dream.

Seth sat alone in a large restaurant. The place was packed and he glanced again at his watch. Then he heard a laugh. Her laugh. He glanced over to the table to his right and there she sat. Her dark hair was up in a chignon and she wore a midnight blue dress which made her look even more beautiful. Her dark eyes sparkled and looked like two dark jewels delicately placed in her eye sockets. But across from her sat a man, Seth couldn't see his face but he had dark hair and he was holding her hand. Anger surged through Seth's veins and his stood up and began to walk to the table.

Then he stopped in his tracks, staring, as the man got out of his seat and knelt down on one knee before Summer. His eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be… He couldn't… She was Seth's girl and no-one else's so why was this guy proposing to her? Seth couldn't move, he was stuck to the spot and could only look on. He saw the man produce a ring and he anxiously watched Summer's face. He saw how her eyes doubled in size in shock, how her cheeks flushed deep pink and how goose-bumps sprang up on her skin. Then he heard something. The whole restaurant had fallen silent and somehow, he could hear what she was thinking, what she was telling herself...

_I'd been faced with a choice before and even though I told myself it was right, I knew I'd made the wrong choice. I'd hurt so many people, one in particular, and I'd never forgiven myself, I never would. That choice had caused me endless pain. Despite meeting the perfect guy, the wounds left from that decision would be open forever. I couldn't afford to make the wrong choice once more._

Seth listened intently to her thoughts and they stung. He'd caused her endless pain. She was unhappy because of him. He knew this was the hardest thing he had to do but in his heart, he knew it was the right thing. Her dark eyes suddenly focused on him and he bit his lip. This was it.

"Its okay Summer. I forgive you." He mouthed. She frowned and squinted in his direction. His heart sank and she closed her eyes…

Seth Cohen sat up in his bed, a cold sweat running down the side of his face. What had he just seen? He couldn't believe it. It all seemed so real. It scared him but, strangely, he felt like it had been real. Like Summer had really thought those things and he had chosen to forgive her. He laid back onto his pillows and despite his head being full of thought, his eyes slowly closed and he found himself back in the restaurant.

Seth stood where he had been before and witnessed a different scene. Summer was now stood up and was hugging the man tightly. They broke apart and he slipped the ring on her finger. A wide smile appeared on her face and Seth's heart fluttered. Not with love though, with relief. She was finally happy. She leant forward as the man began to kiss her, but as he was doing so, she opened her eyes and again focused on Seth. He smiled widely at her and although she couldn't return the smile, her eye's sparkled happily. They slowly closed, the soft music floating through the warm air until…

One more time, Seth awoke with a start. His heart pounded hard against his ribcage and his hands trembled. He didn't know what had happened tonight, but it was something surreal. Whether it had been a dream or not remained to be seen but Seth felt contented. Even if it was a figment of his imagination, Seth Cohen had no reason to feel guilty anymore, because somewhere, somehow, he knew that Summer Roberts was smiling.

* * *


	15. Faint Reminders of the Rerun Flicks of O

**_Thanks so much for those reviews, seriously, I love love reading them! Oh and I promise next chapter there'll be SS contact, I know its taken a while but everything's building up. Tell me what you think of this chapter, Chloe xox_**

**

* * *

Faint Reminders of the Rerun Flicks of Old Days**

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Summer held the receiver at arms length, casually flicking through her magazine. She had just told Grace about Spencer's proposal, and her answer. As Summer had thought, Grace was having her five alarm freak out. When the screaming had stopped, Summer brought the receiver back to her ear.

"You okay now Grace?" Summer asked.

"Summer I told you! Didn't I tell you?" she babbled. Summer knew the 'I told you so!' would come at some point.

"I know, I know but right now, I don't care, I just feel like I can float," Summer mused.

"Awww! This is the cutest thing ever! But we have to start planning! Oh this is going to be the BEST wedding ever! We have to do it in summer and you can have the best wedding dress and you can have a four tiered cake with little people on top and…"

"Whoa! Calm down Grace, its going to be a while before the wedding."

"What? But you got engaged I thought…"

"We agreed that we'd do the wedding after Spencer's finished making his movie. Whish brings me onto my next subject. There's something I need to tell you…" Summer bit her lip. Telling Grace this next bit wouldn't be easy.

"The movie is being made in LA and it's going to take nearly over a year in total what with shooting it and press and stuff. I cant have Spencer away from me for that long so I'm kinda going with him…" Summer waited for reaction. Silence met her ears.

"Grace? You there?"

"Yeah, I, uh, you're moving away from New York?" Grace asked. Summer felt a pang of guilt as she heard the slight hurt in her voice.

"Yeah… oh Grace I'm so sorry trust me, if I could stay, I would! This is just something I have to do."

"Mmm, kay. I know you need to Sum. When are you…going?" Grace replied quietly.

"Its going to be a while yet, probably early December so about three months. I'm setting up a Heure D'ete office in LA and the NY office wont be the main office anymore, but it'll still exist and I'll have to make regular visits. It's going to take a while to set up and I need to find an apartment." Summer frowned as silence again met her ears.

"Grace?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I…I just, I have to go. But listen I'll come by yours today after work, I have to see your ring! Kay, bye Sum." Grace hung up quickly and Summer sighed. She knew she'd take it bad but that was worse than she'd thought.

Summer sat back in her chair as she heard the front door open and Spencer hurried into the room.

"Hey baby, what's up?" he asked, quickly kissing her and sitting beside her.

"I just told Grace…" Summer moaned.

"Aw, she not take it well?"

"Not at all. She sounded like she was going to cry."

"Oh, Sum. I'm sorry. But listen, I have good news." Spencer reached inside his jacket, puling out some sheets of paper. Summer sat up and faced him.

"I bought a place in LA."

"What? Oh my god! Let me see!" Spencer passed an excited Summer the paper from his hands and Summer saw the amazing penthouse apartment in front of her eyes. It was brand new, came fully furnished and was right by the beach.

"Oh Spencer! I love it!" she cried, leaping forward into his arms.

"Great!" he kissed the top of her head but stood back up again.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"I have loads of stuff to do Sum!"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I cant tell you that! Na, I'm just kidding, just trying to get everything set up so moving's easier. Remember, dinner with my parents tonight and dinner with yours tomorrow!" Spencer babbled. He looked so excited, like a kid in a toy-store, it made Summer swell with happiness.

"Okay, well I have chores to do too. And I'm going to start boxing stuff up."

"Yeah, have fun," Spencer grinned before giving Summer a long kiss. They broke apart and he jogged out of the room with a wave. Summer watched him dreamily and sat staring at the door for a full ten minutes before jumping up to begin her chores.

* * *

Two months flew by quickly in a frenzy of packing, saying goodbye and waving hello to a new life on the west coast. In light of their engagement, both Spencer and Summer broke the news to their parents. Both families were not that shocked as they were both expecting this to happen within the next year or so. Spencer's parents were already very close to Summer, her mom and Summer regularly had lunch together and Summer shopped with his 13 year old sister Amber. Spencer was also very close to Neil Roberts. The two went golfing and already had a close relationship. Their first meeting was extremely different to that of Seth's. Spencer and Neil hit it off straight away. But Summer hated to compare the two.

Since moving to New York, Neil Roberts' health had vastly improved and he had taken the new job at a private cosmetic surgery where he met his third wife, Holly. Summer could see that her Dad was happy and they'd been together for almost two years. After years of Summer worrying about her Dad's love-life, she'd finally come to know he should make his own decisions. So she let him and tried not to get too involved.

In the first week of November, Spencer moved down to their new home in LA as filming began the next week. Summer waved goodbye as she watched him enter the airport and set of back to her bare apartment. Most of her stuff had been shipped off already and the possessions that remained were packed up in boxes. Summer had planned to move permanently in two weeks time much to the dismay of Grace. Grace still hadn't gotten over the fact that Summer was actually moving and had concocted many plans to make Summer stay. Summer was sad that her best friend was unhappy but could do nothing about it.

Until this past weekend. Summer had been carefully monitoring the modelling of her new offices in LA. So when she got wind of the interior designer quitting after a row with a member of the Heure D'ete staff, a great idea came to her mind.

"Come to LA, I'm hiring you," Summer blurted out over the phone that afternoon.

"What?" Grace's confused voice asked.

"Come to LA! My interior designer has walked out, I _need_ you Grace!" Summer cried.

"Okay Summer, this isn't funny!"

"I'm deadly serious."

"Really…?"

"YES!"

"Oh my god!"

"Grace, this way, I don't have to leave you and you can help me plan the wedding. Plus I wont be lonely when Spencer's filming. _Please!"_

"Okay… but I can't just move. I need a place to live, I need to move my stuff…"

"All minor details… thank you thank you thank you Grace!" Summer grinned.

"I can't believe this! I…I better go and… prepare!" Grace stammered in disbelief.

"Kay, you do that. Come over later, we'll order Thai and talk about your duties as MOH."

"MO what?"

"Maid. Of. Honour."

"OHMYGOD! I'm your maid of honour?"

"Yeah of course! Who did you think I'd ask? That homeless lady on the corner of my street who throws something at me every morning?"

"Oh my god, this is the best day ever! Thanks Sum, you rock!"

"No problem sweetie, see you later!"

Summer sat back, swinging the receiver casually and placing it back down. Screw best day ever, she was having the best year ever.

Boarding the plane for LA on the 30th of November, something so obvious dawned on Summer Roberts. Something so obvious she couldn't believe she'd never even thought about it. She was going back to California. California. The place she'd left only five years ago. The place where just quite possibly, she may even run into someone from her past. It didn't even have to be Seth. Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan, Marissa. All these people who she knew, used to know. Summer sat down in her dark leather seat, Grace beside her. Summer looked out the window where she saw the towering sky-scrapers of her home. This place had been her refuge. She could hide amongst the vast crowds passing through the urban jungle of New York and try to start over and she had. But now, she was going back to the past. But, she was taking her future with her.

She heard the plane engines fire up and within five minutes, they were moving. Summer shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. The cool leather teasing the flesh it touched. LA was still miles from Newport, it could still be unlikely for her to run into anyone. She should just keep her head down low and get on with her life. For all she knew, Seth may not even live there anymore. He could have moved further north, even abroad. She was freaking out about nothing here. Or was she?

Summer jumped as Grace tapped her shoulder.

"What's up?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, um, I just think I had too much coffee. Next cup will have to be decaf," Summer smiled. Grace nodded and went back to the bridal magazine she was reading. Summer turned away, to gaze out the window. She imagined seeing Seth. Just thinking about it gave her the shivers. All that she had told herself.

'_I'm over him!' 'I don't need him.' 'Seth Cohen is SO high school'. _

They were all lies. Deep inside her, Summer knew seeing Seth would totally throw her off balance. She didn't want to be with him anymore, she wanted to be with Spencer. But Summer Roberts knew she'd always love Seth Cohen. No matter how hard she tried to deny it.

* * *

"Okay, thanks everyone. This read-through was great and I'll see you all Wednesday for our first day of filming," Seth concluded to the group of people sat before him in the large room at Raleigh Studios. Taylor sat beside Seth and smiled broadly at everyone around her. Everyone rose out of their seats and gradually left the room, waving goodbye to their co-stars. Seth began collecting the numerous sheets of paper he'd made notes on throughout the read through and glanced up as he heard his name called. Before him stood Taylor and Spencer Greene, the guy they'd cast as the lead.

"Seth, I just thought I'd properly introduce the two of you seeing as your previous introduction was interrupted…" Taylor smiled. Seth grinned and remembered the first day when the cast met. Spencer had walked over and the two were talking when the fire alarm suddenly rang out and the sprinklers switched on, drenching every person in the whole building. Apparently, someone on the 7th floor of the building had thrown a cigarette butt in a waste paper bin (despite the fact there was no smoking IN the building!) and the bin had gone up in smoke. The fire was contained and Seth had just laughed about it, unlike Taylor who moaned about her hair for the rest of the afternoon.

"Hey Spencer, how are you buddy?"

"I'm good thanks Seth, how are you?"

"I'm okay, just a little stressed. First day of filming next week…" Seth replied, looking nervous.

"Aw, you'll do great Seth," Taylor smiled, "He has problems with insecurity," she whispered to Spencer.

"Hey! I do not. Okay maybe a little but that was due to having the nickname 'death breath Seth' for 5 years."

"Yeah and the whole thing with the water-polo team peeing in your shoes…" Taylor smiled. Spencer just laughed as the two reminisced.

"So you two went to high school together?"

"Yeah, we didn't really hit it off at first but, I made my way into the group," Taylor said proudly.

"Hey Spencer, you didn't play water-polo did you?" Seth asked cautiously.

"Na, I hated the water-polo team!"

"Hey! That's good because a lot of my jokes are aimed at them," Seth nodded.

"I think I'm going to enjoy working with you then," Spencer smiled. He glanced down at his watch and groaned.

"Oh sorry but you'll have to excuse me. I need to go pick up my fiancée from the airport. She's just flown down from New York."

"Oh really? Fiancée, that's great. I'd love to meet her," Taylor grinned.

"Well I was thinking of throwing a party. You know like an engagement slash welcoming party for her…"

"Really? Well I know some great party planners!" Seth smiled.

"You do? Do you have their number?"  
"Course I do, its my Mom's company. It started as a dating service but they expanded." Seth scribbled down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Spencer.

"Great, thanks man, you've been a great help."

"Well all I ask is an invite and to meet your fiancée," Seth replied.

"Sure thing, I'm sure Su…" Spencer was interrupted by Seth's cell ringing.

"Oh sorry, I have to get this. I'll see you Wednesday." Seth nodded and smiled at Spencer before exiting the room.

"Right, well I'd better be off anyway. See you Taylor." He gave a small wave to Taylor and left the room, heading down the stairs and out of the building.

Spencer was oblivious as to how close he'd just come to making his relationship with Seth incredibly awkward. But it was only a matter of time before that did happen.

* * *

Six long hours later, the American Airlines plane touched down at LAX Airport. Summer changed the time on her watch as Grace and herself got off the plane. Grace was practically bouncing on the spot with excitement. She'd never lived anywhere except New York and was looking forward to this new adventure. Summer gazed up at the blue sky through the large glass windows as they walked down to collect their luggage. The sun glimmered like a polished circle of gold and Summer removed her scarf and her thick Hoodie which was necessary back in New York where temperatures were at least 10 degrees less than they were in LA.

They reached the hall in which the luggage carousels were situated. Summer and Grace stood beside the carousel and Grace looked around her excitedly, like a little kid in a candy store.

"Oh my god Sum! I can't believe we're actually doing this!" she cried.

"I know, everything's happened so fast. And I get a whole month off work. The offices aren't ready yet and I worked super hard back in New York so everything's pretty much done. My Christmas vacation starts now!" Summer smiled.

"Yeah but mine's been cut short. I have to start the offices tomorrow."

"Oh sweetie, it'll be fine. I've seen the layout you did for my new office and I love it! I can't wait! I know you'll do great."

"Thanks Sum."

"Ooh! There's our bags!" Summer and Grace hauled their cases off of the carousel and set off for the exit. They entered the large exit foyer which was packed with people.

"Is Spencer meeting us?" Grace asked.

"No, he's got a read-through today. Lets just take a cab." Summer headed for the large doors but stopped abruptly as she heard her name being called.

"SUMMER!" she spun around and saw a very out of breath Spencer before her with a very limp looking bunch of lilies.

"Spencer!" she leapt forward into his arms, hugging him so tightly, he struggled to catch his breath. She broke away and continued to beam at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working!"

"We finished like two hours ago so I came to meet you."

"Aw baby!" Her eyes then went down to the limp bunch of flowers in his hand and he shrugged.

"I've been chasing after you and they got kinda squashed…"

"Oh Spence…" Summer leaned forward and they began to kiss. Grace stood watching and as they didn't stop, she cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh…hey Grace!" Spencer smiled, breaking away from Summer to hug Grace.

"Hey movie star, how are you?" she grinned.

"Pretty good. No come on! I can't wait for you to see the house!" Spencer took Summer's trolley with her luggage on it and led the girls out into the warm LA sun and a waiting car.

The three climbed in and Spencer directed the driver to an address in West Hollywood. As the car set off, Summer sat back on the cool leather, Spencer's arm around her shoulders and her best friend on her other side, and gazed out of the window at the palm trees and the bright sun which illuminated the city beautifully. At that moment, she thought her life was going pretty good and it would take a lot to spoil that moment.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Summer whispered as she entered the breathtaking house that Spencer had bought. It was unlike any house Summer had ever seen. Expansive walls of glass displayed the amazing views of the city and large green trees surrounded the secluded house. Several huge balconies at different ends of the house provided different, yet amazing, views and the rooms were large and modern. Summer ran through the house, each room capturing more of her breath and she was left speechless. Only one thought remained in her mind.

"How the hell did you afford this place?" she cried, sinking onto the white sun-lounger on the largest balcony. Spencer stood next to her and simply shrugged.

"I've been saving some money for a while now and I happened to have enough for this place."

"_Some money_? Spence, this place must have cost, like, _millions_!"

"Look Sum," he sat down beside her, his hands placed on her legs and she turned to face him.

"I know it sounds cheesy but I'm living my dream right now and I can't thank you enough for living it with me. I made you my queen so you needed a palace."

"Aw honey, you're _so_ cheesy… but I love you," Summer smiled.

"Yeah, I have my qualities," he shrugged, grinning. Summer leaned forward and softly kissed him. He sighed happily as he broke away and got up.

"I'm gonna get some take-out menu's. We can dine in style tonight," he smiled.

"Okay…" Summer watched him as he walked back into the house. She rose off of the lounger and walked over to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the polished wooden fence. She looked out at the towering sky-scrapers and the sun beginning to dip behind them, flooding the sky with a warm orange glow. She glanced back at the house and, with a large grin spread across her face, began to jump up and down on the spot with happiness and excitement. Summer Roberts was back in California and for a change, everything was going perfectly, well for now anyway….

* * *


	16. Now I'm Hiding Myself Behind this Shatte

**_New update! I'm going on vacation tomorrow for 2 weeks so I'll leave you with a double chapter post to keep you going. Thanks again for the lovely reviews again, you guys are fab. Remember to leave a comment! Thanks xox_**

**

* * *

Now I'm Hiding Myself Behind this Shattered Veil**

Spencer wasted no time at all in arranging a very expensive party to celebrate Summer and his engagement along with their arrival in town. Only a week after Summer had arrived, Spencer used the little time he had, now that he was filming, to try and set up a meeting with the company Seth had referred him to. One Tuesday, as he didn't have many scenes that day, he went home and was glad to find Summer was still supervising the Heure D'ete office designing. He grabbed the phone and sat at the kitchen island, hoping someone would pick up.

"Hello?" a female voice answered happily after only two rings.

"Hi, is this NewMatch Dating Agency and Party Planning?"

"Yes it is, hi I'm Kirsten Cohen, how can I help you?"

"I'm Spencer Greene and I'm looking to throw an engagement party, I was referred to you by Seth Cohen."

"Oh great," Kirsten smiled to herself, "well how big are you wanting this party to be?"

"Um quite large, 250 people?"

"Okay and whereabouts are you wanting it thrown?"

"Well we've just moved down to LA, so somewhere around the area would be good."

"Right well I'll have a look for a venue but usually my partner and I like to meet clients beforehand, especially when they're throwing large parties. Maybe for lunch one day this week?"

"That sounds great, how about Friday?" Spencer tried to think of a day when he could get away from work.

"Sure, do you know the Newport Bay Yacht Club?"

"I'm sure I can find it."

"Okay Mr Greene, I'll see you Friday at 1pm, bye."

"Bye."

Spencer hung up and wrote down 'Newport Bay Yacht Club' on the piece of paper he'd torn off of the small notebook in the drawer next to him. He folded it up neatly and placed it in his jeans pocket before walking into the living room and switching on the TV, thinking about the party he was going to throw for Summer and how happy she'd be.

* * *

Summer handed her credit card to the cashier, pushing her dark hair off of her face. Even though it was quite a cold day in LA, Summer was really hot and sticky. She hadn't yet adapted to the California weather but was enjoying wearing just a t-shirt rather than a scarf and her long coat. Grace stood at her side and happily pulled her sunglasses back down over her eyes as Summer took back her credit card and the bag with the large pile of clothes the two had just purchased. They exited the store arm in arm and into the bright, sunlit street. Summer happily strode over to a tiny black Porsche and threw in the bags before climbing in herself, Grace doing the same.

"I still can't believe he bought you a car…" Grace mused, stroking the creamy leather seat lovingly, "I know I've asked this before, but does Spencer happen to have say a brother or a clone to lavish gifts on me?" Summer laughed and pulled onto the street.

"Oh Grace, you will find a guy soon, I can feel it. And Spencer didn't have to buy me this, I told him so. I have enough money to buy myself Porsches and cute designer dresses," Summer nodded.

"Still though, he's quite a catch Sum, I don't think you know how lucky you are."

"I know Spencer's a catch, I have this little baby to remind me!" Summer waggled her finger with the huge ring on it and giggled.

The car cruised down the street which was lined with shops. Summer jumped as Grace gasped when they stopped at a red light.

"Summer, look!" she cried. Summer followed her finger and saw a large bridal boutique.

"Oh no, no, no!" Summer shook her head and turned away.

"Aw Sum come on! Please, just a little look?"

"You know I've banned myself from this kinda stuff, I'm not even thinking of getting married yet, I can't."

"How can you not think about it, like you said, you have that little reminder on your finger. Now pull over, pleeeaaaasseee!" Summer looked over at her friend who was now one step away from begging and she sighed.

"Fine. But this is a bad idea."

"YES! Aw, I love you Summer!" Summer shook her head, smiling and pulled over into the parking lot of the store and Grace leapt out, heading for the door.

"Calm down, I'm not trying anything on either, we are just browsing, okay?" Summer said seriously,

"Okay, now come on!" Grace dragged Summer to the door and thy entered and began looking at the dresses.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, another car pulled up alongside Summer's Porsche. Inside sat two beautiful girls, both quite tall, one blonde, one brunette. They climbed out and headed towards the store, both laughing. The brunette removed her shades and they entered through the door. The store was quite empty apart from two other girls and the assistants stood behind the counter. One looked up and smiled as she saw the two girls enter.

"Shelley! Oh what are you doing here?" the assistant smiled, rushing over to the brunette. Shelley smiled and hugged her.

"Hi Suzy! I'm checking out the competition," she smiled with a joking wink.

"Oh yeah, how's business going?"

"Great, I'm thinking of setting up a store and I love the layout of this one, you don't mind me taking a look around?"

"No not at all," Suzy's gaze went over to the girl stood beside Shelley.

"Oh sorry, this is my friend Marissa, she's in fashion too." Marissa shook hands with Suzy and they excused themselves to look around the store.

"Oh Summer, this veil is so cute!" Grace picked up a gorgeous, pure white veil and Summer stroked it, butterflies raging in her stomach. She turned to look at the tiara's placed carefully in a display cabinet and Grace walked over to look at more dresses. Summer scanned across the intricate detail on each of the tiara's. It hadn't really dawned on her yet, the enormity of what was coming up. The dresses, the venue, the hair, the make-up. It all had to be perfect and it made Summer incredibly nervous just thinking about it. She picked up a little fake white rose that was laid beside a particular dress and she ran her fingers over the creamy silk. Then, suddenly, the sound of one voice made her blood turn to ice and her heart stop beating.

"Can we go to Kitson after this? Ryan's taking me out to dinner tonight and I need something new to wear…"

"Sure, I wanna go there too, I saw a gorgeous pair of tailored shorts there the other day. Hey Riss, what do think of the archway thing they've got going on here?"

Summer slowly backed away from the dress and, hiding behind the mannequin, peered around to confirm her suspicions. There she stood. Marissa Cooper. Coop. She hadn't changed a lot, her hair was a little shorter and blonder but apart from that, she was the same old Coop Summer had grown up with and left behind.

Summer's heart pounded and she tiptoed over to Grace. She couldn't deal with going over to Marissa right now. She'd have to fill her in on the last five years including her engagement to Spencer. Summer just couldn't face doing that right now in the middle of Pearly Perfection Bridal Boutique. Summer prodded Grace in the back and shoved her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't say anything.

"We gotta go, now." Grace nodded, looking slightly scared and the two carefully darted out of the store, dodging Marissa and her friend. Once outside, Summer ran to her car, Grace following and they drove off as fast as Summer could.

"Okay, you wanna tell me what that was all about?" Grace asked. Summer sighed.

"You that know I'm from Cali originally? And I told you how when I left, I kinda upset a lot of people?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the tall blonde girl in the store? That was my best friend, Marissa."

"So why didn't you go and say hey?"

"I…its too hard. There was a huge part of me that didn't want to come back to Cali, there's… too many memories…" Summer sighed and sadly looked out at the road. Grace watched her best friend, knowing this was something she felt strongly about.

"So why did you still come?"

"Spencer. I mean even if he hadn't have proposed, I probably would've still moved. He means too much to me and this is his dream, I couldn't ask him to give it up for me… I may be shallow but I'm not selfish." Grace smiled at Summer and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"If you ever wanna talk… you know I'm here." Grace added, smiling. Summer looked at her friend and nodded.

"I know, thanks."

* * *

"Seth? Seth are you here?" Shelley entered the quiet, dark house and sighed as she didn't get a reply. She had hardly seen Seth these past few weeks, he was always working and whenever he wasn't, he was always tired and just slept. Shelley was getting sick of it. She put down her shopping bags, looking in one bag. Inside it laid a very expensive set of lingerie which she had bought on the off chance Seth would come home tonight. She sighed heavily, fishing the receipt out of her purse. She'd return it tomorrow, he'd blown it.

She was placing the receipt inside the bag when she heard the faint sound of music drifting in from the living room. Shelley frowned and, carrying her bags, walked through and what she saw made her smile. Rose petals were sprinkled all over the floor and on the coffee table lid a large bunch of red roses. Two large glasses of wine sat beside the flowers and a dozen candles illuminated the dim room. She felt someone behind her and an arm produced a rose in front of her face. She turned around where she saw Seth smiling.

"Aw Seth! You did this?"

"No, I was just going to call the police, someone must have broken in or something…" Shelley giggled and Seth smiled back.

"Yeah I did this. We haven't seen a lot of each other lately so I thought you'd feel better with a grand romantic gesture which are just my specialty."

"Your specialty? How often do you use them?" Seth decided to choose his words very carefully.

"Um, I guess its just beginners luck…" Shelley nodded and walked over to pick up the wine glasses, handing one to Seth.

"So? You had a busy day?" Seth asked. Shelley held her finger to her lips to tell Seth to be quiet.

"We don't need to talk about work…" She walked over and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Okay… I'm shutting up…"

"You'll have something to talk about in a minute, there may be a gift for you in one of those bags… try the little one." Shelley took a sip from her wine glass, and watched as Seth picked up the littlest bag. He pulled out the bra and grinned, holding it up to his chest.

"Aw thank you! It might be the wrong size though and its not really my colour…" he joked. Shelley laughed and took it out of his hands, reading the label.

"Mmm, well it looks like my size and my colour. What are the odds?" she smiled, "I should go see if it fits…" She smiled and left the room leaving Seth to blow out the candles and follow her.

* * *

Spencer got out of his car and looked up at the large building. 'Newport Bay Yacht Club', the sign read. He checked it alongside the piece of paper in his pocket and nodded. He locked his car and headed into the building.

"Hi, I'm meeting Kirsten Cohen… the reservation might be under NewMatch?" Spencer said to the Maitre'D.

"I'll show you to the table, they arrived a couple of minutes ago." Spencer was led into the lage dining room to a table where two women sat. One with medium length blonde hair who was sipping a glass of water and one with long red hair and bright green eyes who was playing with the olive in her martini. They both rose as Spencer approached.

"Hi, I'm Kirsten Cohen," the blonde woman smiled, shaking Spencer's hand.

"And I'm Julie Cooper Nichol," the red head said, also shaking his hand.

"I'm Spencer Greene, its nice to meet you both, shall we?" The three sat down and Spencer ordered a glass of water.

"So… Seth referred you?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, he's directing the movie I'm filming right now," Spencer smiled proudly.

"Ooh, you're working on 'A Lack Of Colour'? Oh… you're _Spencer_!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Seth's a great guy. Do you know him then?"

"He's my son," Kirsten replied, smiling.

"Oh right! Oh yeah, you're name's Cohen… This is why I'm an actor and not a scientist." The three all laughed and looked at their menu's. They ordered their food and got straight onto the subject.

"So, its an engagement party you're wanting?"

"Yeah, my fiancée and I are new to town, well actually she used to live here but moved away a few years ago."

"Where are you from?"

"New York, lived there most of my life but my Mom's French so I spent a lot of my childhood there too," Spencer nodded.

"Well based on the thing you said to me on Tuesday, I came up with a few locations…" Kirsten got out a small folder and produced some glossy photos along with a sheet full of information.

"Okay, so we have the Four Seasons, the Wilshire Grand and the Mondrian Hotel. All are in LA so it'll be easy for you to find, is this all okay so far? Feel free to jump in with anything," Kirsten smiled reassuringly.

"You ladies sound like you know what you're talking about…" Spencer shrugged. Kirsten and Juile smiled and Julie took the first photo.

"There's the Wetherly Gardens at the Four Seasons. Its all outdoor beside the fountain and its really beautiful You'll need a reception style layout and this one seats around 200 people."

"There's the Wilshire Grand with a range of rooms but probably the best is the Garden West with a 250 capacity."

"And finally the Mondrian Hotel, lovely and secluded and so beautiful. A wide range of venues but we'd recommend the Asia de Cuba restaurant space which can hold up to 225 people." Julie and Kirsten looked up expectantly at Spencer who took a deep breath.

"I'm totally outta my league here…" he sighed.

"Listen, you ladies really look like you really know what you're doing and I really don't so maybe we could come to some kind of arrangement…"

"What kind of arrangement?" Julie asked, frowning.

"I really like this place," Spencer pointed to the Mondrian Hotel picture, "I'll draw up a list of people I'd like to invite and I'll leave all the other choices concerning table-cloths and flowers up to you two?"

"Spencer, we've dealt with a lot of male clients and trust me, you are not nearly as hopeless as some of the others," Julie smiled, patting his hand.

"You said your fiancée's from around here, what's her name? We may even know her." Kirsten reached for her glass and began to drink.

"Oh yeah sorry, her names Summer, Summer Roberts…" Suddenly Kirsten began to choke on her water. She spluttered and began to rapidly turn bright red. Julie tried to maintain her cool and patted Kirsten on the back.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked worriedly. Kirsten took a deep breath as Julie glared at her.

"Must have gone down the wrong hole…" she muttered, smiling.

"Summer? That's a lovely name…" Julie replied with a warm smile.

* * *

Kirsten and Julie watched Spencer drive away as they parted company at the end of their lunch.

"Summer? Summer!" Julie cried, turning to face Kirsten.

"I know, it was the reason I nearly choked to death! What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean? We're taking this job Ki-Ki, this guy is practically writing us a blank cheque. He said himself he doesn't care how much it costs. We can't not take this," Julie protested.

"I just can't believe Summer's back…"

"Seth's got Shelley now, they're totally loved up as well, he'll be fine!"

"I know that's probably true but I my mothers intuition is ringing alarm bells. This isn't good Julie, when she left, it tore Seth apart…"

"I don't know how he doesn't know yet. Spencer's working for him!"

"Whichever way he's told this, it isn't going to work out well… I can feel it."

"So are you going to tell him?"

"I really don't know…"

* * *

Summer's near run in with Marissa today had really thrown her. Even though ever since she'd touched down in LA, she'd told herself that she would try her best to out the past where it belonged, behind her. But how she felt now verified that she was no where near ready to put the past behind her. And she hadn't even seen Seth yet. Boy was she in trouble. Just like the people, Summer Roberts wouldn't be able to hide from her past forever.

And little did she know, it was nearer to catching up with her now than ever…

* * *


	17. Never, Never Knew What the Night Would B

**

* * *

**

**Never, Never Knew What the Night Would Bring**

"Good morning Sum," Spencer sang happily as he entered the room after his early morning jog. Summer smiled widely at him over the top of the copy of Vogue she was reading. He walked over to her and kissed her slowly but Summer quickly broke the kiss.

"Ew Spencer you're all sweaty!" she said, wrinkling her nose. Spencer laughed and headed over to the bathroom.

"Well I guess I'll take a shower, care to join me?" he called.

"No thanks, already showered and ready for my productive day," she nodded. She heard the shower being turned on and 5 minutes later, he emerged in his sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"What does your productive day involve then?" he picked up the paper and casually scanned the front page.

"Um, I have to swing by the offices, go pick up Grace and go Christmas shopping," she grinned. Spencer laughed at his girlfriend and watched her scan the pages of her magazine and how her eyes lit up when she saw something she liked.

"Well, while you're out, buy something nice for Friday," he said casually.

"Why? What's Friday?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner…"

"Ooh! Can we have Italian? I have been craving calamari lately," she asked excitedly.

"Sure baby, anything you want."

"How about I buy something for afterwards too…?" Summer suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"I think that would be completely necessary," he smiled. Summer grinned and put down her magazine.

"Great, see you soon sweetie, shopping is calling me." Summer kissed him briefly before picking up her purse and heading out the door. Spencer smiled to himself, picking up his cell phone off of the table and opening the calendar. Right there on Friday he read the appointment with relish.

Friday 12th December, Engagement Party, 8pm.

* * *

"Cut! Thanks guys, go for lunch." Seth placed down his megaphone and slid out of the chair he was sitting comfortably in whilst directing his movie. His movie. Its sounded so good, he just liked to say it over and over in his head. He turned around as he heard his name and was faced by Spencer, still dressed in his bloody costume after the scene they'd been shooting.

"Hey Spencer, how're you doing buddy?" Seth asked.

"Great thanks, actually I just wanted to invite you to a party on Friday."

"Oh a party, god I never go to those," Seth sighed sarcastically, "Sorry man, I'm just kidding, what party?"

"Oh its my engagement party."

"Oh yeah, of course. My Mom's planning it for you. Sure I'd love to come and meet the famous fiancée."

"Great! Well its at 8pm, The Mondrian Hotel and feel free to bring a guest. Girlfriend perhaps?"

"Yeah, I'll bring my girlfriend Shelley… Thanks man," Seth smiled.

"No problem," Spencer nodded and walked off in the direction of his trailer. Seth watched him walk away and realised he didn't even know the name of his fiancée or anything. It should be interesting to meet her.

* * *

Kirsten placed down the phone, worry etched over her fair features. Her expression didn't change as Sandy entered the kitchen.

"Hey baby," he called, opening the fridge and extracting a bottle of water.

"Hey…" Kirsten said quietly, still staring down at the phone. Sandy took a swig from the bottle and placed it down then noticed his wife's silence.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Seth… he's going to the party on Friday, Spencer invited him…"

"You haven't told him about…"

"Summer? No I haven't. I don't know whether I should and even then I couldn't tell him, it'd be too hard."

"Its only a girl honey."

"Oh Sandy, you know how this isn't one of those situations. When Summer left, Seth fell apart. He's getting himself back on track, I can't help but think this will affect him again."

"Well, one way or another, he's going to find out."

"What are we going to do Sandy?" Kirsten asked worriedly.

"Seth's got Shelley now and his company…I think he'll be okay with everything," Sandy nodded. Kirsten looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"I hope so…"

* * *

"Marissa!" Julie called over at her daughter as she entered the store in downtown LA. Marissa smiled and walked over. After all the years that the pair hadn't gotten along, the two were finally getting along. Marissa joked that they'd ran out of things to argue about.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" Marissa said, hugging Julie.

"Aw, I'm good actually, just looking at which lights would be best…"

"White, definitely."

"That's what I thought!" Julie laughed and accidentally dropped her purse. Marissa bent down to pick it up and as she did, something fell out. A place card. Marissa quickly read it and then she realised that the two did have something to argue about.

"What's this?" Marissa asked, passing Julie her purse and holding up the place card. Julie sighed.

"In Celebration of the engagement of Spencer Greene and Summer Roberts?" Marissa read.

"Honey, I was going to tell you I just…"  
"No you weren't Mom," Marissa sighed, "So its definitely her then?"

"Yep, her fiancée's throwing the party as a surprise, they just moved to LA. Spencer works for Atomic."

"Atomic? As in Seth's production company?" Julie nodded silently.

"Oh my god… well does he know?"

"I don't think so, Kirsten didn't know whether to tell him or not…"

"Well, he's going to find out sooner or later, either way, I don't think he'll take it well…"

"Yeah, I know. I think he's coming to the party."

"Well don't order any fireworks, because I'm sure Seth and Summer will create plenty."

"I guess…so honey, do you want to come?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know you, haven't see Summer for years. I can get you and Ryan in."

"I'd love to, just to see Seth's face even…"

* * *

Summer and Grace slowly sauntered down the sunny LA street, occasionally drifting into a store that took their fancy. Summer had already purchased Spencer's Christmas gift, a very expensive yet subtle watch that she knew he'd love. She'd had a message engraved on the back of it just to add a personal touch. They walked into a clothes store and browsed the racks. Grace jumped as Summer let out a shrill shriek.

"OHMYGOD! This dress!" Summer cried. Grace reached over and looked at the price tag.

"Summer, this dress is like $700!"

"Yeah but I need something perfect for Friday, Spencer's taking me out to dinner…" Summer sighed dreamily.

"Really? Dinner huh?" Grace mumbled. She avoided Summer's gaze and wandered over to the other side of the store.

She'd gotten a visit from Spencer a couple of days ago and he'd told her all about the secret part. Naturally Grace was extremely excited but was sworn to secrecy, something she found very hard. Spencer was also in great need of her help in making sure Summer didn't , under any circumstances, find out about the whole thing. So she kept her promise and made sure they were out of the house nearly all day every day.

"So? Should I buy it?" Summer appeared behind Grace with the dress in her hands.

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

The big day had arrived and with almost 225 invitations sent out nearly 250 people knew about the huge party taking place this evening. All except one person who decided to stay in all day with her best friend. The two lay on the sun loungers on the sun-drenched balcony overlooking the city with bridal magazines on their laps. Summer pushed up her large Gucci shades and turned the page.

"Ooh, I like this one!" Summer said, pointing at a strapless fishtailed gown. Grace looked over.

"Yeah, that is really pretty, hey look, its from a new designer. 'Aisle' by Shelley Young…"

"Hmm, never heard of her before.."

"There's a mini biography of her here, _'Shelley Young set up 'Aisle' after graduating at UC Berkeley. She grew up in Huntington Beach CA and now lives in Newport Beach CA with her long term boyfriend'_…" Suddenly Summer's cell phone began to ring and she picked it up with a deep sigh.

"Sorry, Grace, I have to take this."

"Go ahead…" Summer got up and wandered back inside the house while Grace continued to read the article, oblivious as to how close she'd just come to revealing something very dangerous.

* * *

Kirsten Cohen surveyed the elegantly set out room before her. Small tables were placed throughout the room, inside and out, and white lights twinkled romantically. Very soft music floated through the air and the warm LA night was just beginning. Kirsten was worried, not about the party because that had gone fantastically so far, but the one thing that could destroy it. Kirsten only prayed for something to prevent her son from attending tonight. Because seeing her son re-open old wounds, would tear into her own heart. She toyed with the idea of calling him and telling him over the phone but she knew it wasn't a good idea. To tell him something like that over the phone would be wrong.

Julie walked over to her and saw the worry etched on her fair features.

"Come on Ki-Ki, this is a party, don't worry…" Julie rubbed her friends shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know what to do Julie…"

"Well, think of it like this, he is going to find out one day so to be honest, this is out of your hands Keek."

"Yeah I guess, but don't you think forcing them to face each other is a little harsh?"

"So don't make them, tell Seth yourself as soon as he gets here. Before he has a chance to see Summer." Kirsten stared over at Julie in disbelief.

"That just might work Julie…" Kirsten said quietly, looking at the dim sky.

"Hey, I have my moments," Julie shrugged.

"Thanks, I'll give it some thought…"

"Glad to help, now I'm going to get a drink, that barman was cute," Julie grinned.

Kirsten smiled as she watched Julie slide over to the bar and the barman who was at least 10 years her junior. Julie Cooper always had a way at making people forget their troubles and focus more on her.

* * *

"Spencer? Where are we going? I thought we were going to dinner?" Summer frowned at the road ahead as they cruised along in Spencer's little BMW convertible.

"I need to make a stop on the way," Spencer smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Okay, hey could you turn on the AC? I'm frizzing out here, I feel like Howard Stern," Summer moaned. Spencer laughed as she played with her dark locks whilst looking in her compact. Ten minutes later they pulled up outside The Mondrian Hotel. Spencer climbed out and hurried over to open the door for his fiancée. She took his hand as he helped her out and stood up, straightening up and looking at where they were.

"The Mondrian Hotel? Spence, what is going on?"

"Just trust me okay, come on," he smiled.

Summer frowned but nodded and linked her arm through his as they entered the building. Spencer's nerves were on edge as they entered the elevator which would take them up to the restaurant where the party was being held. Summer anxiously held onto Spencer's arm as they glided upwards in the elevator, her stomach doing somersaults. What was going on? The elevator stopped and slowly the doors opened where the couple were greeted with a roaring chant of, SURPRISE!

Summer's heart leapt into her mouth as she stared at the glimmering setting before her. The elegant tables and twinkling lights. The place was packed with people and Summer was suddenly without breath. Spencer dragged out of the elevator as she had grounded to a stop. She slowly sauntered out of the elevator and was encapsulated into the raucous but elegant setting of this party. She looked up and saw a banner which she hastily read in searching for an explanation as she couldn't speak. 'Spencer and Summer- Congratulations!' the banner read and Summer turned to Spencer.

"Oh my GOD! An engagement party? Oh Spencer!" she cried and threw herself into his arms. She didn't care that like 200 people were watching as she passionately kissed him. He broke away and gazed into her eyes.

"So you like it then?" he asked looking sheepish.

"Of course I do! I can't believe you did all this, for me!" she beamed.

"I'm just glad to see you smile…" Summer continued to beam as people came over to congratulate her.

She was shaking hands with one of Spencer's relatives when she heard a huge scream.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Summer recognised who it was immediately.

"Oh my god Grace! You were in on this?" she said as Grace pushed her way over to hug Summer.

"Yeah, Spencer's gone to SO much trouble to do all this, believe me, I know!" she laughed.

"Aww, I can't believe this, I'm still in shock!"

"Well he didn't do it all by himself, there were the party planners of course…" Grace continued.

"Really…?" Summer was interrupted as Spencer tapped her on the shoulder.

"Summer I'd like to introduce you to my amazing party planners, whom without, none of this would have been possible," Spencer gushed. Summer turned around and the sight of Kirsten Cohen and Julie Cooper made her almost pass out.

"Oh my god…" she whispered.

* * *

"SETH!" Shelley cried for the second time. She hastily checked her watch. 8.20. They were late.

"SETH I'M GOING WITHOUT YOU IN A MINUTE!" she yelled impatiently. Finally, Seth emerged from the bathroom to face a very pissed off looking girlfriend.

"Seth you take longer than me to get ready…" she moaned.

"I was trying to tame the Jew-Fro woman," Seth replied with a small smile. Shelley smiled back, she couldn't be mad at Seth for very long, especially when he flashed those dimples, she melted over those dimples.

"You are such a girl," she laughed.

"Well I did spend several summer's at Camp Tuckahoe being called such so that figures…" Seth shrugged. Shelley giggled and leaned forward, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips. Seth wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

"We're late…" she whispered.

"We can be ten minutes later can't we, you know how I like to make an entrance…" Seth replied. Shelley smiled softly and fell onto the couch, Seth following her.

"I…I, uh, I…" Summer stammered at Kirsten and Julie.

"Summer? Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"I have to pee." Summer left the group and hurried towards the bathroom leaving a very confused Spencer and Grace and a not so confused Kirsten and Julie. Spencer looked towards them.

"I don't know what's wrong with her…" he shrugged

"We do," Kirsten said bluntly. Spencer frowned.

"I should have mentioned this before but… we kinda know Summer…" Julie explained.

"What? How?" Grace hurried off to the bathroom in search of Summer, knowing that this conversation was getting heavy.

"Spencer!" Spencer was greeted by his parents who had eventually found him. Still confused, he hugged them and Kirsten and Julie decided to disappear.

"Summer? Summer!" Grace knocked urgently on the bathroom door. A couple of minutes later, Summer opened it and Grace darted forward, dragging her friend out.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" she asked.

"I need a drink," Summer said bluntly, darting back into the restaurant, heading for the bar. She ordered a large Martini and took a very large gulp of it. Her head was all over the place, part of her was trying to convince herself she was dreaming, well having a nightmare, and the other part of her was hiding from the whole subject. Her system had been subjected to many shocks within a short time. She didn't know it was about to get worse…

* * *

Seth and Shelley had finally arrived at the Mondrian Hotel and were in the elevator, making their way up to the party, an hour later than expected. Naturally, Kirsten was even more worried than before. She had been unable to find Seth to tell him about Summer and had given up, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't coming. Boy was she wrong.

"We shouldn't have come…" Shelley said, raising her eyebrow seductively.

"Mmm, I can see where you're coming from…" Seth replied, leaning forward to kiss her. Good job they had the elevator to themselves. Their kisses were getting heavier when they were interrupted by the ping as the elevator reached the right floor. Seth sighed, straightening his shirt and they entered the room.

"Drink?" Seth asked.

"Love a margarita," Shelley replied.

"Coming right up." Seth walked towards the bar.

Spencer walked over to Shelley after just seeing her enter the party.

"Hi, I'm Spencer," Spencer shook Shelley's hand politely.

"Hi, I'm Shelley."

Seth picked up his drinks and began to make his way back over to Shelley, he saw her talking to Spencer, but from where Seth was standing, he could only see the back of his head

"Here comes my bride to be," smiled Spencer seeing Summer approaching.

"Aww, well congratulations!" Shelley grinned. Summer joined Spencer, clutching his hand.

"Hi, I'm Summer."

"Hey, I'm Shelley, congratulations," Shelley grinned, shaking Summer's hand.

Seth fought his way through the crowd, keeping an eye on Shelley as he got nearer, he saw that Spencer and Shelley had now been joined by a dark brunette, but he couldn't make out her face, he could only see the back of her head.

"So, who are you here with?" Summer smiled at Shellie as she beamed at Spencer. Seth got nearer and Shelley saw him and nodded at him, She then saw her pointing at him for some reason. Seth saw the brunette beside Spencer slowly turn around…

"Uh actually my boyfriend," Shelley began, pointing at Seth, "Spencer, I think you know him, his name's…"

"COHEN!"

"SUMMER!" Seth and Summer stared at each other, their faces a mixture of shock, confusion and horror. Shellie and Spencer stood in the middle, looking even more confused.

Summer and Seth both froze, they had never felt like this before, suddenly the whole world had just stopped and was in black and white. The three people around them were in bright vibrant colour and they couldn't pull their eyes away from the one person who had caused this momentary stance. Their heart beats drowned out all the other noise and their stomachs twisted into knots.

Their partners both looked from one to the other, still not understanding what was going on.

"Seth!" Shelley cried.

"Summer!" Spencer cried, reaching for her hand. She pulled it away and managed to find some words, well enough to get her out of this situation.

"I, I, uh… I have to go…" Summer gave the group one last glance and ran towards the ladies room. Spencer excused himself and ran after her. Shellie took her drink from Seth.

"What the hell is going on Seth? Are you okay?" Shellie asked staring up at Seth's vacant expression.

"I, I can't believe it…" he spluttered.

* * *

**_Tell me what you thought!_**


	18. I'm on the Other Side, of Where our Live

**_I'm back from vacation! The response on the last double post was amazing! I'm sorry to leave you hanging for so long so here's the next chapter. Keep those reviews coming and I may be persuaded to update even faster! (I'm on my summer vacation from school right now so I have like 5 weeks off so I can get much more written) Thanks again! Chloe x_**

**

* * *

**

**I'm on the Other Side, of Where our Lives Used to be**

A somewhat subdued mood had been cast over the engagement party Spencer had thrown for his bride to be. Well around half the people there didn't know what had happened and were casually laughing and having a good time with their friends. But a small group of native Californians, one curly headed Jew in particular, were stunned. Kirsten Cohen, being the perfect hostess she'd learned to be, ushered the party guests to the outer terraced area and closed the glass partitioning door leaving a group of people inside. Seth Cohen, Shelley Young, Marissa Cooper, Ryan Atwood, Julie Cooper, Sandy Cohen, Taylor Townsend and Grace Miller stood in a small circle of uncomfortable silence. Spencer was outside the ladies bathroom, trying to coax out Summer who had holed herself up next to a sink.

Kirsten rejoined the group and cleared her throat.

"Seth honey, I wanted to tell you," Kirsten said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, but you didn't did you…" Seth mumbled, taking a huge gulp of his martini.

"I can't believe Summer's back…" Marissa said, Ryan squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, and Spencer was with her the whole time, right under our noses, and we didn't even notice," Taylor said.

"Okay, well thanks for this highly motivational little conversation we got going here but right now I'm so not in the mood. Now just for my benefit, could I know how many of you knew about this?" Seth stood expectantly looking at the arrangement of his friends and family.

"W…well Julie and I knew first when we met him for, for lunch," Kirsten began, "then I told your father…"

"And, um, I ran into my Mom and saw the place card in her purse, and I told Ryan," Marissa mumbled.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, five of you knew, my parents and my best friend? And you, oh I don't know, never thought to tell me so I could've not been humiliated publicly!"

Over in the bathrooms, Summer was sat in one of the posh stalls which had a toilet, sink and a little vanity mirror with a pink stool. She sat, curled up on the stool with her head in her hands, listening as Spencer pounded on the door.

"Honey, please come out!" he cried. Summer sniffed and ignored him.

"Look, I don't know what is going on here, but if you'd just come out Sum… we can forget about the party and sneak out. We can go home and talk. Please Sum." Summer raised her head and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her makeup was a mess. The only thing she wanted to do was go home. So she got up, tottered over to the door and opened it.

"I just wanna go home…" she sighed, falling into Spencer's arms.

"Sure thing sweetie, whatever you want to do," he replied, stroking her hair.

"Thanks Spencer." He took her hand and led her out of the bathrooms, not knowing the group argument which was taking place in the bar.

"Seth, I tried to find you to tell you but after an hour passed I didn't think you were coming!"

"It wasn't my fault, Shelley was stalling me!"

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Shelley shouted.

"No, this is not your fault, this has nothing to do with you," Seth replied.

"Well excuse me Seth! I don't even know who this girl is! And who the hell is _she_?" Shelley pointed over to Grace who glanced up and turned deep crimson.

"You know what, I'm done with this. My night has been ruined, not only with seeing a girl who I was in love with just spring back up in front of my eyes, but the people I trust most not having the guts to come and tell me. Just leave me alone." Seth gave one last bitter glance at the people in front of him, but saw none were looking at him, they were looking over his shoulder at the small brunette who was watching everything. Seth turned around and gave her a bitter smile.

"Thanks for a wonderful party," he said sarcastically and headed over to the elevator.

* * *

Seth sat on the soft, cold sand as the cool wind swept through his deep brown curls. The wind made his eyes hurt as he stared at the ocean, but he didn't close them, each time he did, he saw Summer, staring back at him. He couldn't believe what had happened. Summer Roberts. Summer. After 5 long years, she was back in his life. And how it happened hadn't quite been desirable. In actual fact, he'd been thinking that one day in the future, this scenario would happen, this was just beyond how he'd ever imagined it. He hated his life, how he always got into such messed up and twisted situations. You couldn't make up some of this stuff. This was the reason he'd always dreamed of running away. It always seemed like it'd solve all his problems. But after doing it once, he knew that it made things worse. Right now, he wanted to just escape. Away from his parents, Shelley and most importantly, Summer.

When he'd seen her, it was like he was caught in a time-warp. His heart did somersaults and his brain focused on nothing but her, just like it used to. But he didn't tell anyone. These thoughts were solely for his mind. She looked exactly the same, her eyes just carried a little more wisdom than before. Her skin was still dewy and clear with a few cute freckles on her nose. Her hair was still the same shade of deep cocoa that he remembered and her laugh still lit up the room. Seth let out a loud cry of frustration and stood up. But, there was one thing he knew. Even though she was still the same person she was all those years ago, he knew he didn't feel anything more for her. And she clearly didn't judging by the size of the rock on her left hand. But Seth knew things would be better if they'd never have come into contact. The only word bouncing around in his head right now was why?

"WHY?" he yelled at the darkened sky.

His head flopped back down and he turned around to see her standing before him.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Not long…" Seth nodded and turned away, sitting back down on the sand. Summer walked over and sat beside him, not close enough that they were touching though.

"I'm sorry," she said, staring at the ocean. Seth looked at her, his eyes full of wonder.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I caused you to be mad at your family and friends," Summer replied. Seth gazed over at this girl. She was once so familiar to him, he knew everything about her, but now, she felt like a stranger.

"I know you probably don't want to talk right now…I get that. But clearly, we're going to be seeing each other more so I think we need to talk. Here's my number, call me when you're ready." Summer extracted a torn piece of a napkin out of her purse and placed it gently in Seth's palm. Seth watched her hand for the split second that it brushed his palm, gazing at the huge diamond ring on her finger.

"Night." Summer got up and brushed down her dress before walking away from him and off into the darkness. Seth stared down at the piece of napkin and was about to screw it up when he saw something written on the back. 'Sorry x.' His eyes watered and he hastily brushed at them before standing up and shoving the napkin into his pants pocket.

* * *

When Summer and Seth returned home that night, both went straight to bed, leaving their partners to wonder for longer what the connection between the two was. A very hurt Shelley watched Seth silently retire to the bedroom and picked up her cell phone. This was it. She dialled Marissa's number and waited for her to pick up. She'd already tried to get the truth from her best friend but Marissa refused, saying that Seth needed to tell her himself. But Shelley needed to know the truth.

"Hello?" Marissa picked up the phone.

"Marissa, I need to know what the hell is going on. Seth came in and went straight to bed. Please tell me…" Shelley's eyes watered and her voice cracked.

"Okay…listen." Marissa began telling Shelley the whole Seth and Summer story, from their meeting in junior year to her departure at the end of senior year. 15 minutes later, Marissa fell silent, finishing her story and Shelley swallowed hard.

"Thanks Marissa, I, I need to go now. Bye." Shelley hung up the phone and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

The next morning Seth emerged from his bedroom, his hair dishevelled and just wearing his boxers and a T-Shirt which read 'Blame My Parents'. He scratched his head, yawning and picked up the phone. He glanced back down at the napkin in his hand and dialled the number written on it. He listened as the dialling tone sounded and waited. After no-one picked up, the machine sounded and Seth decided to leave a message.

"Hi, Summer, its Seth. Um, I'm free today around 11, we can go for a coffee and lunch if you like. Well, I'll be at Ed's coffee shop on North Robertson Boulevard around 11, hope I can see you there. Bye." Seth hung up the phone and stood in silent thought for a second, before he was interrupted by Shelley clearing her throat behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was calling Summer, we're going to meet and talk today."

"Summer? Your ex girlfriend Summer? Summer who you freaked out about yesterday and practically ruined her engagement party?" Shelley sniffed.

"Yes." Seth walked past her and into the kitchen.

"We need to talk about her Seth, Marissa filled me in on the past, something you forgot to do."

"Look," Seth turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them up and down comfortingly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us, I never thought I'd have to. Summer is engaged to the leading actor on my movie, nothing will happen between us ever again. I love you and if you love me too, you'll let me go and work this out between us. I have to do this so we can all move on and get along. Yes she may be my ex but maybe we should try to be friends. I don't know, I'm just going to go today and talk to her. Okay?" Shelley blinked and stared up at Seth, pouting.

"Okay… but later, you need to apologise to Spencer."

"Fine, I need to go get a shower." He kissed Shelley's forehead and strode over int the bathroom. Shelley pulled her robe closer and sat alone in the empty kitchen.

* * *

Summer peered into the window of the coffee shop she'd been invited to by Seth. She saw the back of his curly head sat at a table on the far side of the shop and walked over to the door. She walked over to the table, her heart pounding hard against her chest and sat opposite him.

"You couldn't choose a better place?" she smiled, sitting down. Seth glanced up from his magazine and smiled at Summer.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me, I thought you'd just throw the number into the ocean or something."

"The thought did cross my mind…" Summer picked up a menu and began browsing. A waitress floated over and Seth glanced up.

"Hi, I'll have the feta, bacon and tomato omelette and a glass of mineral water," Seth told her. She wrote it down and then turned to Summer.

"Yeah, I'll have the Special Salad and an orange juice please." The waitress nodded and took their menus before heading towards the kitchen. The two sat in silence, occasionally catching each other looking in their direction. Seth decided to break the ice.

"Look Summer, I'm sorry for how I acted last night, it was really out of order, I guess I just freaked out…"

"No, its totally okay Cohen, I mean I locked myself in the bathroom for God's sake!"

"Tell Spencer I'm sorry too, that party meant a lot to him, he's been going on about it for weeks."

"Cohen, its fine. If he's mad at anyone, it'd be me. Anyway, the party carried on after we'd left and I didn't know half the people there so…" Summer shrugged.

"So…how long have you, um, been together?" Seth asked, staring at the table.

"Almost 4 years I think,"

"Oh… that's great." Seth forced himself to smile.

"What about you? You're with Sheila, Shelby…?" Summer frowned.

"Shelley," Seth corrected, with a small smile. Summer blushed and looked out of the window.

"Its okay, we, uh, we met at Berkeley, we've been dating for around 3 years now."

"Great…" Summer forced herself to say. An uncomfortable silence followed and the two shuffled in their seats.

"Cohen, we don't have to talk about Spencer and Shelley you know…" Summer said softly. Seth glanced up and stared at her.

"Yeah, it is kinda weird." The two couldn't stop themselves from continuing to stare into each other's eyes, just like they did all those years ago. Their eyes were like magnets, attracted together and Summer tried to blink but couldn't. They didn't notice the waitress who was stood over them the whole time, carrying their drinks on a tray. She cleared her throat and they snapped out of their trance. She smiled sarcastically and placed their drinks on the table as the uncomfortable awkwardness only increased.

"So you have your own company?" Seth asked in a kind of bemused way. Summer frowned and nodded in a 'duh!' way.

"Yeah, its doing really well, I love it…" Summer smiled.

"I'd never have thought you'd set up your own company," Seth replied.

"Why?" Summer asked in a slightly offended manner.

"I don't know, you just never struck me as an entrepreneur sort of person I guess…"

"Well I guess you don't know me then," Summer stated. She stabbed a tomato and placed it into her mouth carefully.

"So, who was that girl you were with last night? You know with the blue eyes and brown hair?"

"Oh, that's Grace," Summer nodded, taking a sip of water, "She's like my best friend. I met her in college, when I went, and she was so nice. I kept in touch with Marissa but we just drifted… I guess it was the distance, also leaving hit her pretty hard…" Seth raised his eyebrows and stared out of the window distantly. Summer blushed and cursed herself for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry Seth, I didn't mean…I…" Summer stammered.

"Its okay, listen I think the one thing we need to get straight here is that I don't hold anything against you for leaving, I got over that a long time ago," he began. Summer stared at him, looking slightly hurt by his bluntness.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, we both got over it, we have new partners and in order for us to get along, I think we need to put it behind us," Seth said, looking at Summer for a reply.

"Yeah, I'd like us to be able to be friends…" she said quietly.

"Id like to be friends too…"

"But we need to take baby steps…"

"Definitely."

"Okay."

"Great!"

"Fine!"

Both burst out laughing and stopped at the same time, staring at each other. Their equally deep brown eyes sparkled and they knew what they had to do.

"To putting the past behind us, and looking forward to the future," Summer raised her glass. Seth did the same and they clinked them together softly and both truly believing that this was the beginning of a new era.

* * *


	19. And Pause the Tragic Ending Pt1

**_Thanks for the awesome response on the last chapter! Keep it coming, here's the first pasrt of a double chapter where we flashback and find out more about what happened in that 5 year gap..._**

**

* * *

And Pause the Tragic Ending for just a Moment More**

**PART 1 **

Summer's request for the 'baby step' pace of Seth and Summer's new found friendship was in full force. A couple of days after Seth and Summer had their talk, Summer left for New York so Spencer and herself could spend the impending holidays with their families. Seth was in a bright Christmukkah mood as usual around this time of year and both settled down to enjoy a relaxing holiday. It was a nice change, for Seth and Summer to both experience a normal holiday with their families and friends.

In New York, Summer shopped in Macy's with Spencer's little sister Amber for last minute gifts and went ice skating with Spencer at the Rockefeller centre like they did every year. She went for morning walks in Central Park amongst the snow that fell overnight. Even though Summer loved the California sun, she loved snow at Christmas.

Seth, however, spent his holidays shopping for trees with Shelley, Ryan and Marissa. They attended the annual Newport Christmas Party. It was swarming with Newpsies but it was a sort of tradition to go there. Luckily, Shelley shared Seth's interest in mocking the plastic Newpsies quietly. Seth also spent one long afternoon trying to write the Christmukkah theme but, as in previous years, didn't get past the 'beards' part. The holidays were something that Seth and Summer loved equally, Summer just didn't broadcast it as much as Seth chose to.

Sadly, the day after boxing day, Summer and Spencer had to fly back to LA. She miserably boarded the plane, saying a silent goodbye to the snow and the high-rise buildings of the urban jungle she loved so much. Her life was back in California and it wasn't very often she liked that thought. The couple had decided beforehand that they'd be back in LA for New Years Eve.

Seth and Shelley were throwing a massive party at their penthouse for the cast of Seth's movie so Spencer had been invited. It was very rare for him to turn down an invitation so Summer was being dragged along to this party when she would much rather stay at home and watch the ball drop on TV. Summer hated New Years Eve. It conjured up nothing but bad memories for her, things which never should have happened, but did. And she was going to a party thrown by the one person she tried to forget about on this night.

* * *

"What do you think of this shirt?" Spencer walked out of the walk-in-wardrobe sporting a deep blue shirt. Summer looked up from petting Vixen and wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, no way, its much too dark," she said as Spencer rolled his eyes and walked back into the wardrobe, "Where did you get that?" she called.

"My Mom bought it for me."

"Ooh, um, well then its great!" Summer smiled uncomfortably. Spencer's Mom wasn't the most stylish woman and Summer always seemed to be the one to accidentally point out her faux pois. Spencer emerged wearing a green T-Shirt and sat on the bed beside Summer, kissing her head softly.

"I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too sweetie," Summer smiled, planting a quick kiss on Spencer's lips.

"But I love Vixen more," she joked, ruffling her fingers through her soft fur.

"Oh really? Well maybe you should marry Vixen huh?" Spencer laughed. Summer picked up Vixen, looking in her eyes.

"I take thee Vixen Roberts Greene to be my lawfully wedded kitty," Summer smiled. Spencer threw a pillow at her.

"So, when are you gonna start getting ready?" he hinted.

"Soon…"

"You don't look too enthusiastic, usually I can't drag you outta that bathroom."

"I'd just rather go somewhere else instead of Cohen's party…" Summer said, wrinkling her nose.

"Do you not want to come?" Spencer asked, with a slight tone of hurt in his voice.

"I wanna be where you are, there's no one else I'd rather bring in the New Year with, you know that," Summer grinned. She jumped up and ran through to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Spencer watched her and sighed, he glanced back to Vixen.

"Maybe you should marry her, you might be able to work her out better than me," he sighed, stroking Vixen's head as she purred.

* * *

Shelley collapsed onto the couch, flustered from checking every little detail about the party which began in less than an hour. She had been chasing around the caterers and Seth had been chasing her, trying to get her to calm down. Shelley was a perfectionist, even more so when she was the hostess. Their penthouse apartment was sparkling after the intense clean it had undergone and was decorated with white sparkling lights and lots of champagne on hand. This party wasn't going to be a cheesy blow out New Year Party, oh no, Shelley wanted an elegant, classy event with all their close friends in attendance. Seth just sat back and watched it all unfold before his eyes, trying to come off all relaxed, but deep inside, there was something which worried him about the night immensely.

He knew Shelley had wanted him to invite Spencer and she had, right before she knew who his fiancée was. She would do anything to uninvited them but to be the perfect hostess, she would have to put up with Seth's ex girlfriend. Seth took a glass of champagne and drained it in one gulp. If he was going to have to face Summer tonight, he'd rather do it drunk and not have to remember it tomorrow. He knew that tonight was going to be beyond awkward for the two and no-one could find out why.

Seth hated to bring up the past, and this particular secret that he hadn't told a soul, not even Ryan, was painful to bring back up. He placed down the empty glass, taking another and drained that one too.

"Seth!" Shelley grabbed the glass from his hand, "Those are for the guests!"

"Sorry…" he replied as she hurried over to get them washed and refilled. Plus, if Shelley found out what the two were hiding, she'd go mad. She knew the truth about Seth and Summer's relationship and that had upset her enough, this little fact may push her over the edge. And Seth would do all he could to prevent it from happening…

* * *

"Hi! Its so good to see you, thanks for coming!" Shelley hugged another random person Seth had never even seen before, he smiled politely and sighed. He'd been greeting guests for nearly half an hour, many of which he didn't know. Then Ryan and Marissa turned up at the door and Seth sighed in relief, now he had an excuse to escape.

"Shelley! Oh my god your apartment looks amazing!" Marissa gushed, hugging her friend.

"Oh thank you sweetie, it took a lot of work! Hi Ryan, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks," he replied politely, hugging her. Seth hugged Marissa and pulled Ryan over to walk away with him.

"Seth, where are you going?" Shelley called.

"I just need to talk to Ryan, be right back!" he called, leading Ryan away from the girls.

"Thank god man, I thought you were never going to come," Seth sighed as they walked out onto the large outer balcony.

"Listen, I have something to tell you and you're going to have to help me," Seth said seriously. Ryan raised his eyebrows, he knew that whenever Seth was hiding something, it would come out in an explosive fashion.

"Okay, I'll try my best, what is it?"

"I need you to help me avoid Summer."

"Summer? Why, I thought you two were like friends now?" Ryan frowned. Seth looked out at the streets below and into the dark distance, sighing heavily.

"You know when I said that I haven't seen Summer since she left at the end of senior year?"

"Yeah..?" Ryan didn't like where this was headed.

"Well… I haven't been completely honest…"

* * *

Summer did _not_ want to be here. And she had tried so much to delay their arrival at Seth and Shelley's penthouse party. Losing her purse, forgetting her cell phone, every trick she knew. And all of them had failed. So here she was, walking into the lobby of the apartment block, with Spencer leading her to the elevator. Her plan was to avoid Cohen at all costs, she did not want to dredge up the past, when she had been stupid enough to let him back into her life momentarily, it was like rubbing salt into her wounds. She hadn't minded being invited to Spencer's boss' New Years Party but when she'd realised that it was Seth, it was too late to get out of it. She let out a deep sigh and stepped into the elevator, Spencer close by her side. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as they began to rise up, being with him was so comforting and almost made Summer forget all her troubles and just want to focus on how perfect her fiancée was.

Shortly, there was a ping and they stepped out onto the first floor. They headed over to the large mahogany doors and opened them where Shelley was stood laughing and joking with some of her other friends. She saw Spencer and Summer, gulped, and walked over.

"Hi Spencer, glad you could make it!" she smiled, hugging him. He smiled back. Shelley then turned to Summer. Immediately, and awkward silence started as they just smiled at one and other uncomfortably.

"Hi Summer, Happy New Year," Shelley smiled, trying to mask her discomfort.

"Happy New Year to you too," Summer replied politely, "I'll go get drinks," She said to Spencer, the only means of getting away from Shelley, who clearly had a large dislike for her already. Tonight would be interesting.

She got drinks from the bartender and went back to find Spencer. He was stood with a group of guys and was laughing and joking. Summer smiled, she didn't want to interrupt so she placed his drink down and wandered around, trying to find somewhere to sit and hide. So pre-occupied with her quest, she didn't see a tall blonde girl walking towards her and consequently, they bumped into each other. Summer looked up to apologise and saw the blonde girl was none other than Marissa Cooper.

"Coop!" Summer cried, jumping forward and hugging her tightly.

"Sum! Oh my god, it so good to see you!" she beamed.

"You look great Coop, how are you doing?" Summer grinned.

"Oh I'm good actually, better than ever, how are you?"

"I'm okay, you know, considering…"

"The whole Seth/engagement thing, that figures… So you wanna find somewhere to sit, I wanna hear all about the last five years!"

"Sure, come on."

The girls disappeared into the crowd of people and eventually found a seat.

"So, can I see your ring?" Marissa asked. Summer beamed and thrust her hand forward. Marissa grabbed it and looked at the intricate piece of jewellery placed on her finger.

"Oh Summer, its gorgeous!" she gushed, the envy in her voice apparent.

"Thanks, anyway, I'm surprised you haven't got one yet, are you and Ryan still together?"

"Yeah we are, and we've never been happier, but we just got settled and are leading a normal kinda life so I guess we don't want to spoil it.." Marissa said.

"Oh, well that makes sense, I'm just happy you two are still together, if there were ever two people meant to be together, it you two!" Summer smiled, sipping her drink.

"Thanks, that's sweet. Spencer seems really nice, no scratch that, he seems perfect."

"I know, he's like America's Prince William," Summer sighed dreamily.

"When's the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet, it probably going to be a while, we're waiting for him to finish his movie," Summer nodded.

Marissa smiled happily and raised her glass of champagne.

"Well Sum, you seem like you're doing better than ever, here's to you," Marissa beamed.

"And you too!" Summer and Marissa clinked their glasses together and Summer had completely forgotten her situation. She glanced over towards the balcony doors and saw Seth wander inside, Ryan by his side. She gulped as her heart began to beat.

"Coop, I need your help," she said bluntly.

"Huh? Why, what's wrong?"

"I need you to help me avoid Cohen."

"Why? Ryan said you were trying to be friends."

"Yeah, well tonight is a very unfortunate night for us to be in the same room. I heavent been completely honest with you about our, um, separation…"

"I don't like where this is going…"

"Just listen, and please, do not tell a soul…"

* * *

"Ryan, where have you been? Don't you remember the GP?" Seth said testily to his friend. He had gone to get drinks and hadn't returned for half an hour.

"GP?"

"Game Plan! Jeez man, we've had this conversation before," Seth sighed.

"GP," Ryan smiled.

"Game Plan?"

"Good Point," Ryan replied with a smile on his face, recalling their previous conversation.

"Life was better when you didn't have a sense of humour,"

"I've heard that before too."

"Okay, enough reminiscing, what were you doing?"

"I was looking for Marissa, you know, my girlfriend."

"Yeah, Kid Chino cannot be without his beloved Cosmo Girl," Seth sighed. Ryan tried not to laugh at his friend who was even more neurotic than usual.

"You know, you haven't hardly spoken to Shelley all night, maybe you should go stand with her?"

"Na, she's with her girly fashion friends who always criticise my outfit if I go near them. Stripes are not 'so out'." He said, looking at his shirt.

"Come on then, lets go back out onto the balcony, maybe Marissa's out there."

"Hey Ryan, have you seen the time?" Seth said, looking at the large clock on the wall. 11.50pm. Only 10 minutes until New Year.

"Why do you think I'm looking for Marissa?" Ryan said, rolling his eyes. Seth nodded.

"Well I better look for Shelley," Seth called and wandered through the apartment, searching for his girlfriend.

* * *

"Coop! Where have you been! Remember our plan?" Summer said, frowning at her friend.

"Sorry, Sum, I was looking for Ryan. Have you seen the time?" Marissa pointed towards the clock and Summer gasped.

"Oh my god! I need to find Spencer! Bye Coop." Summer headed back off into the crowd, calling for her fiancée.

The time continued to tick away and neither Seth or Summer had found their partners. Summer was getting madder as she pushed her way through the crowd and stumbled out onto the balcony. She gulped in the fresh air and took her cell phone out of her purse and began to write a text message.

_Where r u? Out on balcony find me before 12! Sum x _

She sent it to Spencer's number and patiently waited, leaning against the railing.

Seth glanced at his watch. 30 seconds. He swore under his breath. His own apartment and he couldn't find his girlfriend. He sighed and pushed his way out onto the balcony. He welcomed the fresh crisp air and began to walk over to the railing. 15 seconds.

Summer felt someone behind her and whirled around, thinking it was Spencer. She was wrong.

"Summer." Seth breathed.

"Cohen," Summer said quietly. 10 seconds. The countdown began, people around them chanted the numbers, but Seth and Summer remained silent. Both of them were stuck in a private time-warp, a time-warp in which they were transported back 4 years, to a cold New York New Years Eve…

* * *

_4 Years Earlier_

_Seth Cohen shoved his hands into his pockets hastily as he fought against the bitter winter New York wind. He'd never been to this city before but he refused to get lost. He was here for a purpose. His eyes watered with the cold but he battled on down the cold, icy street. It was New Years Eve and after 4 long, lonely months in California, Seth had somehow ended up here, 2000 miles from home. He had sat on the plane here in total silence, contemplating what he was about to do. He took out a screwed up piece of paper from his pocket and his eyes took in the information scrawled on it in smudged black ink. It hadn't been his idea, it had been Taylor's. Taylor Townsend was once again helping him with his love-life after returning to Newport and attending Berkeley following her mothers illness._

_He thought back 24 hours, when he was sat alone in his dorm room that he shared with Ryan, his head was in his hands and he just felt lost. Ryan couldn't stand seeing his friend/brother in this state any longer so he called up Taylor, knowing she would know what to do. _

"_How long has he been like this?" she asked._

"_Over 4 hours now, you have to do something Taylor," he replied, the concern in his tone evident. _

"_Ill be right there."_

_And she came, she came over and sat beside him, on the floor of his room and offered him a shoulder to lean on. They talked, for a whole hour, about her. About how his life had fallen apart because of her. About how he couldn't go on without her. And she offered him two options. _

"_Its New Years tomorrow," she told him, "You have this unique opportunity. You can either force yourself to get over her, or you go and tell her you can be without her." He looked into her unfaltering gaze and almost instantly knew what he must do. So he got out his travel bag and laptop. Booked a seat on the next flight out and tracked her down. It seemed so easy. She went with him to the airport, hugged him and wished him luck. He'd need it. He boarded the plane and looked out at the California soil he was leaving behind. Everything hung in the balance. The balance of an answer he'd receive. _

_--_

_She picked up the remote, angrily prodding the buttons. She was angry, angry that there was nothing on the TV, angry that she was spending New Years alone, angry that she hadn't made any friends since arriving here, angry that even her father had gone to a party tonight with some whore who was only interested in his title. She was just angry in general. A tear slid down her cheek as she rested on one channel. It was all her fault that she felt this way. It was her fault for agreeing to move to this awful city where she didn't fit in. She was the California bimbo who no one understood. She was the rich little princess who the girls hated. She was the hot brunette who guys just wanted for one thing. No one understood her, not like back in Newport, where people knew her for who she was, not what she looked like. She'd give anything to be back underneath that California sun, laying on a beach with Marissa and meeting the guys at the diner that evening for chilli fries and a kung-fu movie as chosen by Cohen. Had she gotten over him, no. How could she? There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't wake up after dreaming of him and go to sleep longing for him to be near her once again. She looked out at the dark night, flecks of pure white snow falling onto the ground. She got up and leaned against the cold glass pane, more tears sliding effortlessly down her face. The countdown on the TV began, 10, 9, 8. She looked at the inky sky. 7, 6, 5, 4. She picked out the brightest star, making a silent wish. 3, 2, 1. _

_The doorbell rang. _

_--_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	20. And Pause the Tragic Ending Pt2

**_Part 2, thanks so much again for the reviews, they're always awesome. Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

And Pause the Tragic Ending for just a Moment More**

**PART 2**

_The doorbell rang again. _

_She sighed and took one last look at her glimmering star. She looked into the mirror hung on the wall, trying to do something about her bleary eyes Hastily, she wiped them with her sleeve and blinked, hard. _

_The doorbell rang again. This time is was more prolonged and followed with a harsh knock on the wooden door. _

_She scowled at this person's clear impatience, despite the fact that they couldn't see her. She finally reached the door and with a casual twist of the brass knob, her visitor was revealed. _

"_Summer," he said, bluntly. She froze, all the air inside her lungs gushing out into the atmosphere which had just gotten more intense. _

_There he stood. The ghost from her not so distant past. Seth Cohen._

"_What are you doing here?" she whispered. He looked at the ground, his hands shoved into his pockets. He searched for an answer to her question but couldn't find one. _

"_I don't know…I just…" he struggled to find the words to sum up the complex array of emotions thrashing around in his mind. _

"_Do, do you want to come in?" Summer asked, feeling the cold chill from the biting wind outside. Seth said nothing, merely nodding, a small smile appearing on his face. She stood back, letting him pass her and breathed in the musky scent of his cologne that she remembered so vividly. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to gather her thoughts, which were all over the place right now. _

"_Summer?" Her eye's flicked back open as she heard him calling her name. _

"_Sorry," she said, blushing slightly. She gestured for him to follow her through to the living room. He walked behind her, his heart was telling him to just grab her and hold her in his arms again, but his brain was telling him to take it slowly. He couldn't mess this up. But the feeling in his heart, once again, took over his body and left him powerless. _

_They entered the living room and Seth lunged forward, taking her by the waist and spinning her around gently. Then he lowered his lips onto hers and they shared a kiss like no other. The longing that both had felt growing over these past four months was put into this one kiss. Summer felt her heart pounding so hard as she felt his hands resting on her back and she pulled him closer. Seth couldn't believe what was happening, so overcome he was with the feeling of euphoria. They eventually broke apart, gasping for the air they needed so much. Their eyes locked, and they couldn't break their attraction. _

"_So? Can you answer me now? Why are you here?" Summer breathed. Their faces were less than an inch away. Seth could see every freckle on her nose. _

"_I couldn't live my life without you," he answered truthfully. _

"_And you couldn't say that before?"_

"_I knew it, I just needed to tell you in a different way first…" he replied. Summer smiled and looked at the ground, still in a state of disbelief, that he was here, in her apartment, in New York, on New Years Eve. It was like a story. She discreetly pinched her arm. It hurt. Thank god this wasn't a dream. And yet it still seemed to good to be true. _

"_Look Summer, I was stupid to let you go, and believe me, I've felt that for the past four months…"_

"_I was stupid to go.."_

"_And I felt like I've barely lived since you left, you gave my life meaning and without you, the world's just black and white. I can't go on without you," Seth finished, his eyes penetrating seep into Summer's own gaze. _

"_I know, I know, I feel the same way. I sit inside this apartment every day and just wish I could still be with you, and now you're here, its just too good to be true…" she smiled._

_Seth grinned back, his dimples appearing on his cheeks and Summer couldn't hold back any longer. She jumped forward into his arms and kissed him with all the longing and lust she could extract from her body. They fell back onto the couch and held their passionate and loving embrace. It felt like their hearts were beating in sync as their kisses got even more passionate and Summer broke away, getting off the couch, Seth's hand in hers, and she led him to the bedroom…_

* * *

_Summer and Seth laid on Summer's king size bed, two hours later. Seth looked over at her, she always looked so beautiful when she slept, so natural. He pushed a strand of her dark hair off of her face and sighed. She was perfect in so many ways, this just felt so unbelievably right. Seth couldn't imagine having this kind of connection with any other person. It was undeniable. So why couldn't he sleep? He sighed heavily and kissed Summer's forehead, being careful not to wake her, and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. He emerged in his boxers and his T-Shirt, and walked over to the window. He looked out onto the dark New York street and felt a shiver crawl up his spine. What was wrong with him? Something about this place, this apartment, just felt so… off. He heard a siren blaring in the distance and looked up at the sky, the bright silver moon surrounded by the array of sparkling stars. _

_Just a short while, he had told Summer all about how he couldn't live without her, and it was completely true. But he thought back to what Summer had said all those months ago when he floated the concept of coming with her. _

"Let me come with you, to New York," he said softly. Summer's eyes widened and she sighed heavily.

"I can't Seth. I can't ask you to do that," she said quietly, "You don't want this. You know you don't."

"That's not the point," he began

"Yes it is. You can't move hundreds of miles away from home to somewhere you have never been before and you don't want to be. Its crazy Seth."

'_It's crazy.' Those words rang in his head as he looked back at the New York skyline. The truth was, when he had floated that particular concept before, it had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to say. Leaving Newport had always been a dream of his, but when it had come to actually putting that into practise it had failed horribly, hence his two week drug phase. On the plane ride here, his hands shook and he felt constantly nauseous. What it came down to was one thing. Would Summer be prepared to give up her life here to move back with him? He turned back to look at her, sleeping peacefully and unaware of the worry going on inside Seth's head. _

_He walked back over to the bed, and sat alongside Summer. Her eye's slowly flickered open and she gazed up at him lovingly. _

"_Hey, go back to sleep," he said softly. _

"_I'm so glad you came Seth," she whispered._

"_Me too."_

"_Its just what I wanted, and my wish came true," she breathed. Seth grinned back at her, stroking her hair. _

"_Now you're here with me in New York, this place is going to be so much fun. I'm glad you decided to come and stay here with me," she said, yawning. Seth felt a huge clang inside his chest as his heart dropped to his stomach. _

_He turned back to look at her but she had fallen back to sleep and was breathing softly, her head resting on the soft pillow. He smiled and got back up off the bed, angry butterflies raging around in his stomach. She wanted him to stay with her, here. Live in New York, 2000 miles away from Newport, from his parents, from Ryan, from his home. He pulled on his jeans and socks and headed into the kitchen where he saw a pad and paper resting on the counter. He took the pen in his shaking hands and began, 'Dear Summer…'_

* * *

_The next morning, Summer was awoken by the bright winter sunlight streaming through the window in her room. She sat up in bed and saw that the side next to her was empty. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, sitting back on her pillows. She knew Seth would probably be making her breakfast, just like he always used to when they spent the night together. She couldn't believe what had happened last night. She had picked out the brightest star and, on a whim, wished for her true love to come back into her life. Two seconds later, BAM! Here he was, on her doorstep having flown 2000 miles, for her. And she knew how scared Seth was about leaving Newport for the East Coast. And he'd done it, all for her. She couldn't help but smile. There was no better feeling than being in love. She yawned and stretched her arms. She remembered what she'd said to Marissa all those years ago. 'How you spend your New Years is how you'll spend the rest of the year.' And she'd spent it with Seth. Her heart did a little flutter and she placed her hand on her chest. After taking a deep breath, she put on her robe and walked through to the kitchen, wanting to see the sight of Seth in his boxers and T-shirt, making her chocolate chip pancakes. She walked through towards the kitchen and entered it. She froze in the doorway. The kitchen was empty. _

"_Seth?" she called, "Seth, where are you?" Her heart began to beat and her nerves began to rise. She was afraid once again. The she spotted a piece of pink notepaper from her pad folded on the counter. She sighed in relief, he'd probably gone to the store. She walked over and picked it up, expecting the usual, 'Gone to store. Be back in a few, get ready for pancakes! Love Seth x' She opened the folded note and scanned the writing. Only from reading the first two words, she knew Seth hadn't gone to the store. _

* * *

_Seth wiped his eyes. Ever since leaving Summer's apartment this morning, his eye's hadn't stopped watering. He tried to blame it on the wind, but he knew it was because he'd probably made one of the most stupid decisions in his life. Still unable to make up his mind at 3am this morning, he'd written two notes, both addressed to Summer. After writing them, he'd sat in silence for three hours, until 6am, going over in his head, what he was going to do. Where did her go from here? After what Summer had said last night, he had endlessly tried to imagine himself living with her in new York. He had put all his feelings into writing and, at 6am this morning, as daylight came, he made the impossibly difficult decision determining what would happen next. He couldn't have predicted it. He picked up his travel bag as the queue at check-in moved forward. He couldn't deny how awful he felt after doing what he did, but he'd done it and right now, he couldn't take it back. He bowed his head, closing his eyes and trying to get rid of the memories of last night and how heartbroken Summer would be. _

_But he was interrupted by his name being called. He opened his eyes and there before him stood Summer. She looked terrible. Her cheeks were flushed and tear stained, her eyes bloodshot and her clothes mismatched. She'd just thrown on her coat over her sweat-pants and old t-shirt. _

"_What the HELL is this!" she cried, thrusting the letter into Seth's chest. _

"_I, I…"_

"_You told me you couldn't live without me! And now you're leaving!" she continued, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Summer, you have no idea how hard it was for me to come up here!" Seth protested. _

"_Oh spare me! You say it was hard, but you're here! Doesn't that tell you something?" Seth fell silent, she had a point. Summer watched him contemplate the words. _

"_Yeah, and you couldn't even tell this all to my face either…" Summer sobbed. Seth looked guilty. _

"_I woke up this morning feeling like the luckiest girl in the world but right now I feel like the stupidest. I can't believe I fell for you again, and just like all those other times before, you dropped me. You, Seth Cohen, are a coward." Summer pushed him in the chest hard._

"_I cannot believe I'm hearing this. You left me, remember? And yes, I was stupid enough to come back. And yet again I'm left looking like the sap that I am every time we're together. I'm fed up of being hurt by this, I thought it was all worth it, but its really not," Seth scoffed. _

"_You could have at least said goodbye!"_

"_I wanted to, believe me, and you know why I didn't? Because its too damn hard Summer!"_

"_You know what Cohen, you're right. This really isn't worth all this drama. We get back together, we break up and both get hurt. I can't take this anymore." Seth raised his eyebrows, trying to mask the pain his heart was undergoing. _

"_I think this is it for us," Summer said bluntly. _

"_I guess it is." Summer stared at Seth, and they took one last searching gaze. Both knew what the other was thinking and there was suddenly nothing left to say. _

"_Goodbye Cohen." Summer turned on her heel and broke into a run out of the airport, her eye's watering and the consequent tears flowing down her face. She held her hand to her face and continued to cry as she ran away from the airport as fact as she could._

_Seth remained in the check-in queue, the people around him still staring after the very public fight that had just gone on. But he didn't care about those other people. He cared about his heart, which was now lying in pieces inside his hollow chest. His mind just switched off and he stood silently in the middle of the airport, regretting the biggest mistake he had ever made. _

* * *

_Just as Summer had said, that was it for Seth and Summer. Summer returned home from her apartment that night and cried herself to sleep. She boxed up anything and everything that reminded her of Seth. She put the boxes at the back of her closet and began her new life, not containing Seth Cohen. The next day, she went out to the store to get groceries. On her return to her apartment block, she entered the elevator. A young man stood in the elevator with her and he smiled at her as she entered. Blocking every thought of Seth Cohen, she smiled back. The lift glided up but after a minute or so, it grounded to a halt, the lights flickering off. She was stuck in the lift which had just chosen to break down. But, it turned out for the best, the man in the lift was a young actor called Spencer Greene and the two hit it off immediately. The following week, they went out on their first date and shortly after, they fell in love. Seth Cohen no longer mattered to Summer Roberts. _

_Seth, on the other hand, returned to Berkeley. He was in a very depressed state for a few months until one afternoon, Ryan invited him to go out to the movies with Marissa. He was introduced to Marissa's roommate Shelley Young and the two hit it off. The following week, they went on their first official date, shortly after which, Seth fell for her. Summer Roberts no longer mattered to Seth Cohen. _

* * *

Seth and Summer stood on the balcony of Seth's penthouse apartment, both recalled that fateful New Years Eve, which had inevitably put them in the positions they were today. Fate was a very powerful thing.

"I still don't know why you left," Summer breathed, as they faced each other.

"Me either," Seth replied, equally quiet. Summer looked at the ground and then leaned forward, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Happy New Year Cohen," she smiled.

* * *


	21. I Get Over the Breaks and Sometimes Stum

**_Thanks so much for the comments on the last chapter, you guys are so awesome! I'm a total comment-whore so if you could leave me a comment after you read, I'd be really grateful ;) Ookay, so new chapter, longer than usual too. Hope you enjoy!_**

**

* * *

I Get Over the Breaks and Sometimes Stumble and Fall**

After New Years, it seemed like the time just flew by, so fast that before anyone knew it, it was April. In that 4 months, Atomic Productions first movie was coming along great, and keeping to time. Despite the revelation of Seth's past with his leading actor's fiancée, the two were still getting along pretty well, but Taylor had noticed some furious testosterone pumping moments between the two. She found it funny, but she chose to laugh quietly to herself.

Summer had returned to work after her extended Christmas vacation. She had returned to endless press, advertising campaigns and meet and greets. Heure D'ete continued to boom, its products were being swept off the shelves and Summer couldn't have been happier. In February, she announced that the company, like many other great beauty brands, would foray into fashion. Since that announcement, Summer had been travelling the globe searching for a head designer to front the new campaign, but she had still not found the right person.

Seth and Summer were both so busy with work, they both found it hard to spend quality time with their partners. Spencer was always filming, as was Seth, but Shelley and Summer both knew they'd be seeing a lot less of their partners in this year.

* * *

Summer had just returned from a trip to Barcelona and entered her house, her bags being carried by her driver who was close behind. He placed them down and she handed him some money. When he'd left, she sank down onto the cream corner couch and let out a thankful sigh. After hours on a plane, even though it was first class travel, she was grateful to return to sold ground and a comfortable seat. She glanced over at the machine and saw that there were some messages on it. She sighed, reaching over to push the button.

"You have 3 new messages," the machine said, "Message number 1:"

"Hey Sum, it me, hope your trip was good and you got home safe. I wont be home until really late, sorry baby, I'll make it up to you when I can. Love you." She smiled, hearing Spencer's voice.

"Message number 2:" it continued.

"Summer! I know you'll be alone tonight, how does Chinese food and The Valley re-runs sound? Call me!" Grace had gone with Summer to Barcelona and they'd only parted half an hour ago. She made a mental note to call her back.

"Message number 3:"

"Hey Summer, hope you had a great trip. I have great news, Vogue is naming you its 'Inspirational Woman of the Year!' They want to do a photo-shoot and an exclusive interview with you for their Summer edition. I know how you feel about interviews but this will create more publicity than we could imagine. Just consider it and give me a call sometime. See you at the office!" Summer stared at the machine as the last message finished with a shrill beep. She could practically hear the excitement in her new LA Assistant Lauren's voice as she'd called.

Vogue, the Bible of all women's magazines had named her their 'Inspirational Woman of the Year'. Such an honour bestowed upon stars such as Kate Moss, Coco Chanel, Vera Wang and Tyra Banks. Women who were true icons, women who Summer looked up to herself. She sat up, trying to catch her breath. She loathed interviews and had never done one with a glossy magazine. She was petrified of them taking what she said and twisting it so she stayed well away, despite the generous offers she'd received. But this, this was too big to turn down. And Lauren was right, think of the publicity it would generate. Especially with the fashion line on the way. Summer reached for the phone and dialled a number quickly.

"Lauren?" she said, hearing her pick up.

"I thought you'd be calling me.." Lauren smiled.

* * *

"Cut!" Seth cried. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling very exasperated, "Lets go again!" he yelled at the people in front of him. Spencer, clad in some very torn clothes and fake blood smeared on his face following the fight scene they'd just filmed, stared at Seth.

"What? That take was fine!" he yelled over to Seth.

"No it wasn't, it looked too rehearsed. Lets go again!" Seth commanded. Spencer threw down the towel he'd been handed to wipe the sweat off of his forehead caused by the intense lights. He strode over to where Seth sat on his directors chair.

"We've done this scene 7 times already, I think we _got _it," Spencer said, with a slight air of frustration in his voice.

"Spencer, no offence buddy, but directing is kinda _my_ job. I think I know what I'm doing," Seth nodded, getting up to face him.

"Look I'm only offering my advice," Spencer replied.

"Well in future I'll ask for it okay? Now go do your job and stand in front of that camera."

"Hey, just because you're directing it doesn't mean you can talk to me like that," Spencer said angrily.

"Oh really? Well either file a complaint or help me get this take right." The two guys continued to angrily stare at each other but jumped as Taylor came hurtling towards them.

"Guys! We are on the clock here, lets get this done okay?" she smiled in her Taylor way. They continued to glare at each other.

"Guys?" she repeated, her voice dashed with warning. They mumbled something under their breaths and stalked in opposite directions, leaving Taylor to sigh heavily and look at her set missing one director and one leading actor.

"Who always has to pick up the pieces? Taylor!" she said to herself before barking orders at a very scared looking assistant before walking forward onto the set to organise people.

* * *

Summer tugged nervously at the hem of her skirt as she sat in the backseat of the car. She was being driven to a studio in downtown LA, in which part of her photo-shoot would take place. It hadn't been long since she had responded to the Vogue interview and photo-shoot special on her. And ever since, she'd been nervous as hell.

Spencer had been extremely supportive throughout the course of events, despite the fact Summer hadn't seen him for over 20 minutes within the past month. This morning he'd called her and wished her the best of luck, saying he couldn't wait to see the pictures because he knew they'd be beautiful. It was things like that that made Summer glow and swell with happiness, she knew she was so lucky to have him. The movie was only one month from being completed before going into post production, which would take around 2 months. So far, the movie was scheduled to be released in late September. Summer was happy, because that finally meant she'd have Spencer back and could finally begin planning the wedding.

Summer jumped as her purse vibrated. She pulled out her cell phone and saw it was Grace who was calling.

"Hey Grace," Summer smiled.

"Hey Summer! I hope I'm not interrupting, are you there yet?"

"No, not yet, I'm in the car at the moment…"

"Are you nervous?"

"No….A little…yes…." Summer mumbled.

"Aww don't be nervous! You're going to totally rock the whole thing. Ooh, I gotta go but I'll call you later, bye honey!" Summer didn't have much time to respond before hearing the dialling tone. She placed her phone back into her bag and sat back onto the leather, sighing.

* * *

After 2 long hours in hair and makeup, Summer emerged from the dressing room in the fancy studio they were shooting pat of the shoot at. She'd already met the photographer, who was a very tall man with thick glasses. A small woman guided her over to a rail of clothes and she met with the fashion stylist who began negotiating an outfit with her. Firstly, she put on a tiny black dress and a pair of chunky black heels. Her hair was tousled and her lips were a deep shade of plum. She was directed over to a large bed which was covered with white sheets and a shiny black headboard. The photographer came over and explained they weren't going for slutty but beautiful and sexy with an air of elegance. She nodded and nervously posed on the edge of the bed. The camera clicked as she subtly smiled and looked to her right. Then she tilted her neck up and placed her hand on her knee. After only two shots, she felt like a pro. The day flew past faster than Summer could help as she changed her hair, her makeup and her clothes. But she enjoyed every single second. It wasn't nerve racking anymore, it was so much fun. After her last frame, everyone clapped and cheered and she smiled shyly, hugging the photographer in thanks. She changed and left the studio for home, feeling nothing but excited to see the results but also a twinge of anxiety as her interview, probably the most important part of this whole thing, was tomorrow. She'd arranged to meet the woman who was interviewing her at her favourite coffee shop near to her home. By the time Summer arrived home, it was dark and Spencer wasn't home, again. She smiled as Vixen came to jump onto her lap, it was becoming a regular occurrence these days, Vixen was around her more than Spencer.

The interview went pretty smoothly, Summer got on really well with the interviewer and she nervously waited for the issue to be published. A week before the publish date, Summer received an invitation to the Cover party thrown in Summer's honour. Also, behind the invitation was a copy of the front cover. Summer held it up and her hand shook as she looked at the cover, with her picture on the front. It was unreal. In a matter of weeks, she'd be on magazine stands across the country, even across the world. She fell back onto her couch and tried to catch her breath, it felt like she was spinning.

* * *

That night, Spencer came home for the first time in weeks. He'd been on location in Mexico shooting the final scenes of the movie and next weeks, he'd be shooting only one more scene before the movie wrapped. And he couldn't have been happier, neither could have Seth.

When Seth returned home that night, he saw Shelley, Ryan and Marissa sat on the floor of the living room, surrounded by take-out cartons. Shelley leapt up and hugged him when she saw him enter. She began to kiss him intensely as Ryan and Marissa giggled in the background.

"Hey Shelley, that's my brother you're kissing," Ryan joked. Shelley turned to face Ryan and glared jokily.

"So is there any left for me?" Seth asked.

"Sure, I saved you some," Shelley grinned, pulling him down to the floor where the other two sat.

"So how was Mexico?" Ryan asked.

"Stressful, but I can finally see the finish line," Seth nodded, his mouth full of noodles.

He swallowed and headed into the kitchen to get a beer. He glanced over at the island, seeing an opened envelope resting on the black marble. He looked inside and saw two tickets fall out along with a small picture, it looked like a magazine cover. Only on a second look, Seth saw it was Summer. He slowly picked up the picture and his gaze flicked over the picture. Summer was perched on the end of a bed in a tiny black dress, her gaze looking to the left and a seductive little smile on her face. His heart leapt into his mouth as he looked at her deep brown eyes and tousled hair, the short dress and her toned legs. His heart beat faster and he felt all the feelings he'd locked away begin to get out before…

"Seth? What are you doing in there?" he heard Shelley call from the next room. Seth hastily shoved the picture and tickets back into the envelope before shouting, "nothing!"

He sat down next to Shelley who rested her head on his shoulder contentedly. He quickly cleared his head of all the Summer thoughts and locked them away again in the back of his mind. He shovelled noodles into his mouth and chewed, trying to rid his mind of anything to do with Summer.

"So…" he said casually, "What's in that envelope on the table?" Seth asked.

"Oh yeah, Summer's on the cover of Vogue this month, they gave her some award for her company and there's a big interview inside apparently," Shelley shrugged. Seth nodded.

"Well they throw a party for people who get on the cover and since Marissa and me are in fashion, we get invited to these things." Marissa nodded in agreement.

"So you got tickets too?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah, you guys should come anyway, Summer's your friend and we should all be happy for her. I still can't believe she got a cover, she's so lucky and she looks beautiful on that picture," Marissa smiled proudly. Shelley nodded distantly, staying silent and picked up the empty cartons, exiting the room.

"So I guess Summer'll take Spencer then?" Seth asked out loud.

"I guess so," Marissa nodded. Seth nodded in unison and drifted off into his own world, failing to notice Shelley's jealous silence.

* * *

"Hmm, what's this place here?" Summer squinted out of the tinted car window to a club with loads of photographers squashed behind a barrier against one side of the long carpet leading to the entrance.

"That's where we're going," Spencer smiled. Summer spun to face Spencer, her mouth gaping open.

"What?" she cried.

"That's it, the Vogue Cover Party, right?" Spencer said to the driver who nodded. Summer sat back in her seat, fanning herself with her purse, breathing heavily.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" she panted.

"Sum, calm down," Spencer smiled, squeezing her hand comfortingly, "You're going to do great, I know it." Summer nodded nervously as the car slowed down.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Mmm. Just don't let go of my hand, kay?" They smiled at each other and took a deep breath as the car door opened.

Spencer climbed out and helped Summer out whilst the paparazzi began to go crazy. They yelled, cried and screamed for Summer and Spencer to look in their direction. Summer swallowed her nerves and imagined she was posing in front of her mirror like she did back in Newport when she was 14. She placed her hand on her hip and smiled for the camera's, Spencer's arm wrapped comfortingly around her waist. She pouted, smiled and laughed as they called out questions to her.

"What are you wearing?" some random person called at her.

"Chloe!" Summer called back. She totally lapped up everything that was thrown at her, it was like a surreal dream. All the times she'd watched E! and seen stars strutting up and down red carpets while people called their names, now she was living this. It made her head spin.

After 10 minutes, Summer had to be practically dragged from the carpet by Spencer and into the event. As the couple walked in, the crowded club fell silent and the crowd applauded her as she walked through to the main area. She was greeted by the editor of Vogue and a few other people she didn't really recognise. All around the room were 2 foot mock-ups of the cover and people milled around as the champagne flowed. As promised, Spencer didn't leave her side as they shook hands with countless people. Summer laughed, joked and smiled at everyone that came up to her. She was in such a good mood, nothing could ruin it.

* * *

Two hours later and several more glasses of champagne later, Summer was feeling a little tipsy. She now felt confident enough to let Spencer leave her side and she mingled with the crowd, but still desperately looking for someone she actually knew. She finished talking to some guy who was almost too gay to function and turned around when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I…" she looked up and saw it was Seth.

"Hi," she smiled brightly, " And sorry, wasn't watching where I was going."

"Hey, its okay," Seth smiled.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking puzzled, "I didn't know you read Vogue, I thought you were more of an Elle kinda guy?" she joked.

"Ha-ha, Summer your wit is so sharp," he replied sarcastically, poking her arm playfully, "Shelley got tickets with her being a faithful subscriber to this magazine and also a devout fashion follower," Seth nodded.

"Oh right," Summer played with a strand of her hair.

"So.. nice picture," Seth said bluntly, glancing over at one of the cover mock-ups.

"Thanks, I think so too," Summer beamed.

"I heard you did an interview too?"

"Yep, I haven't actually read it yet, I think they're sending me a copy tomorrow…" Seth nodded silently and they looked at each other in silence. Summer knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Cohen, you're not in it!" Summer grinned, pushing his arm softly.

"Hey, I wasn't worried," he smiled.

They continued to talk and playfully flirt, even though they didn't really notice it. But someone else in the room totally noticed it. Shelley had been watching the two talk for nearly 10 minutes now and every second, her anger mounted. How dare that girl flirt with her boyfriend when she was in the same room! Shelley had had enough and slowly made her way across the room.

"Cohen why the hell would I mention Captain Oats in my interview?" Summer laughed.

"You know how self absorbed he is, he might feel hurt and left out!" Seth protested.

He jumped as he felt something grasp his arm. He turned and saw Shelley at his side, with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Oh hey Shell," he smiled. She smiled back and leaned over to plant a totally over the top kiss on Seth's lips. Summer wrinkled her nose and tried to conceal a laugh at how Seth's nose wrinkled too. Shelley finished kissing Seth and looked back over to Summer.

"Something funny Summer?" Shelley asked.  
"What?" Summer asked.

"Congratulations on your cover! It looks great!" Shelley changed her tone of voice and leaned forward to hug Summer quickly.

"Oh.. um… thanks," Summer smiled, still frowning on the inside at Shelley's odd behaviour.

"Well excuse me ladies, I need another drink, you want anything?" he looked at Summer first who shook her head and then at Shelley who declined too, her anger thumping inside her body. Seth left and the two women smiled after him until he was out of sight. Summer excused herself too and began to walk away when she felt Shelley's cold fingers grasp her arm.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, he's not yours anymore and I'm sick of seeing you flirting. Just stay away Summer," Shelley snarled into Summer's ear. Summer's mouth fell open as she looked back at Shelley in shock. Shelley let go of her arm and her snarl turned into a smile.

"Love your dress," she grinned before disappearing into the crowd, leaving a very confused Summer behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Summer awoke with a very bad headache due to the amount of champagne she'd downed last night at her party. She hadn't told anyone about her odd run in with Shelley, not even Spencer, she wasn't scared or anything, she was just really confused. Shelley's mood changed faster than Summer had ever seen in anyone and it freaked her out. She laid in bed and Spencer entered the room, a few envelopes under his arm.

"Oh my interview! Is it here?" Summer cried, trying to get up but then clutching her head, remembering her hangover. Spencer flicked through the mail eventually smiling furtively.

"Special delivery for a Ms Summer Roberts, from the desk of Vogue Magazine," Spencer announced. Summer held her arms outstretched and he handed her the envelope.

"I'll make some coffee while you read it," he said, kissing her forehead softly, before exiting the bedroom. She anxiously tore open the envelope and she began to read the interview printed before her.

* * *

_**C**alifornia reared, but a born again New Yorker, Summer Roberts is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. Its impossible to hate this girl. She made the front pages of business newspapers the world over when she became the youngest female CEO of a beauty company that hit the $1m profit mark within a year. Ever. And now she's making front cover's of Vogue. For pretty much the same reasons. Her company, Heure D'ete (meaning Summer Time in French), was literally set up out of her New York apartment and within one year, it had become a cult beauty hit. Now, three years on, she's doing better than ever. After relocating back to LA ("I miss the New York weather, I must have been a polar bear in a past life or something!" she jokes) Summer is planning her company's furore into the fashion world. _

"_I'm still looking for a designer, don't get me wrong, I've been approached by loads, I'm just waiting for the right person," she explains, sipping her large latte. _

_We sit in a quaint little café shop in West Hollywood, close to Summer's home. Summer isn't a trashy celebrity whose face is constantly plastered on the cover of 'Us Weekly', in fact, this interview is the first she has ever done with a glossy magazine. _

"_There's something about telling all about your life, hopes and dreams knowing millions will read it. I guess it's a privacy issue I have but after receiving this honour, I couldn't refuse!" she smiles happily. _

_Summer is not only business smart, she is also breathtakingly beautiful. Her dark mocha hair frames her face perfectly, along with her matching deep brown eyes that sparkle at every catch of the light. Her style is classic but has flashes of boho and understated glamour. _

"_I love fashion, In 3rd grade, my best friend and I would steal our Mom's fashion magazines and look at the pretty dresses and dream of wearing them." This dream wasn't out of reach, Summer grew up in the wealthy area of Newport Beach, CA. Her father is a well known plastic surgeon and grew up surrounded by the palatial mansions of the Newport neighbourhoods. Money was never really an object to her but Summer doesn't hide the fact she was spoilt. _

"_I was an only child," she shrugs, "I'm not proud of being spoilt but it was the way things were, especially in our town." Attending the exclusive private school, Harbour School, Summer spent her time driving her BMW and shopping at South Coast Plaza. And she doesn't shy away from the fact that she wore Vera Wang and Givenchy to her proms._

_Despite having a privileged upbringing, things at home weren't idyllic, her mother left home when Summer was 13. _

"_I don't really know to this day why my Mom left us. It was just a very rough period for us but it made my Dad and I the strong people we are today." Her gaze drifts away and she has the look of a lost little girl, this issue is clearly one that she feels strongly about. _

"_Apart from that though, I had a great childhood." I ask her if she was popular and she tries to stifle a guilty smile. _

"_Popular, hmmm, well I guess you could say that," she grins, "the truth is, my teenage years were very, eventful…" I know what she is referring to, as will anyone living in the area in or around Newport Beach. Summer's close friend, Marissa Cooper, notoriously shot her boyfriends brother in the back in the summer of 2005. Allegations of rape and assault were tossed throughout the trial but she eventually got off on the 'Defence of others' clause._

"_Marissa was always very passionate and impulsive in her actions but she did what she had to do and I stood by her throughout the ordeal, its all in the past." I can tell that that issue is closed so I move on to another topic. _

_In 2006, Summer and her father left their California home for New York. _

"_my father and I thought it was the right idea to move somewhere new and start over. It was very hard to leave Newport, leave all my friends behind, but it worked out for the best." Of course, she's referring to her trip to the top of the ladder of success. _

"_I started college and hated it, I just didn't want to be there. So I enrolled in some business study classes. I hated those too so I dropped out. I did things my way." Her way was probably better than it said in any book. It took Summer around a year to get Heure D'ete fully up and running and since then, the empire has just expanded. _

"_I never expected this to happen, I really didn't. It was like an overnight thing, one day you're scraping by in a dark apartment, the next you're at these glamorous parties with, like, Jennifer Lopez. Its unreal." But Summer isn't one for the Hollywood parties. _

"_I love spending time at home, I invite my friends around and watch DVD's or snuggle up with my cat Vixen and watch The Valley re-runs," she muses. She goes onto tell me how Vixen was a gift to her from her Dad when they first moved to New York. _

"_I was lonely and Vixen became my companion, sad I know, but she really listens," Summer smiles. I ask her about her choice of name and she goes all secretive. _

"_It's just something from high-school, she reminds me of something from then, that's all."_

_So, let's find out about why Summer got this award in the first place. It's no secret that most of us haven't heard of her, but you probably have heard of her almost legendary make-up brand, Heure D'ete. It's that that has made her the successful entrepreneur she is today. So what's it all about? _

"_Heure D'ete is every woman's source for the makeup they need. Whether they're rich, poor, old or young, I make sure I cater for everyone." She does this with extra style though. Within Heure D'ete, there is an 'Essential!' range with prices starting at $1.50, the 'Feeling Flash?' range for those of us with a more liberal credit card policy and also ranges for teenage skin and older skin. Her inspiration?_

"_I love the timeless Hollywood age of the 30's and 40's. My icons are Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn. These women knew how to wear their clothes and look amazing all the time." This inspiration flows into her newest range of makeup, entitled 'Timeless' with its award winning 'Marilyn' lipstick and 'Audrey' mascara. _

"_I had lots of fun creating those products and I know its so cheesy, but I use them myself." She laughs with a true sincerity I have struggled to see in the female celebrities I've interviewed in the past. _

"_The other thing I love about that era was the fact that these women weren't stick thin. They had curves and that just added to their sexiness." Summer feels very strongly about the 'stick thin' culture of the female world and is in talks to set up a charity dedicated to fighting anorexia and bulimia. _

"_I hate the culture we live in. The half-fat and no-fat food surrounding us and the fad diets thrust in our faces. Its disgusting and unnatural. I mean a hundred years ago people didn't have half fat foods and they lived full and happy lives, well unless they caught the plague or something." I can't help but laugh, she laughs along with me, blushing slightly at her moment of ditz. _

"_All I'm saying is if you're going to have a burger, have a burger! Have cheese, bacon, fries and a milkshake with it. Constantly counting calories is no way to live, if you exercise, drink plenty of water then its okay to have a large chilli fries when you pass the drive-thru." She finishes off her latte and asks for another one. I can't help but feel slightly ashamed of my own calorie counting obsession because I know every word this petite brunette is saying is correct. _

_Change of topic I think, and I point out the dazzling ring placed on her left hand. She immediately blushes deep crimson. I thought Summer would direct off the subject and refuse to talk about her love life and impending marriage but this girl is no diva. She gets out her purse, showing me a picture of herself and a very handsome guy with chestnut hair and cobalt eyes. _

"_I met Spencer when I was 19, we got stuck in a lift!" she smiles, with an air of teenage puppy love in her tone. _

"_I'd just gotten out of a long relationship with someone I found hard to leave behind but Spencer was the perfect gentleman, he waited for me and it was like an instant thing, we just clicked." And the two have been clicking now for almost four years. Spencer Greene is a young aspiring New York actor and is currently working on 'Never Now' a movie produced by Atomic Productions. _

"_This is his first major movie role and I couldn't be happier, of course it meant relocating back to Cali but him popping the question was a pretty good incentive." When I ask how he proposed, she goes all shy and mumbles "I'd rather keep it to myself". I nod, but I can tell it must have been pretty romantic. _

_Obviously this leads me to one thing, wedding plans._

"_We're currently engaged to be engaged," she nods, "No plans yet because of Spencer's movie but I pop into the occasional bridal boutique with my friend Grace, my maid of honour." All the talk of wedding plans have made Summer turn a very cute shade of crimson and you can see the excitement in her eyes. That's one of the lovely things about Summer, you can tell what she's thinking just by looking at her tell all eyes (decorated with 'Audrey' mascara, naturally). _

_Asking her thoughts on her award she can't do anything other than smile. _

"_Its something I can't really explain, I mean so many women who I admire have won this award, I felt kind of insignificant at first but then I look at a Heure D'ete stand in a store and think, yeah, I'm really doing this." Insecurities don't exist in Summer Roberts, she's fiercely intelligent, breathtakingly beautiful and her personality is addictive. Its impossible to hate this girl. _

"_I'm a very private person. I've been through so much over the years that its made me very unwilling to share deep secrets. You'll never see me stumbling out of a club, plastered. I'll do it at home with my fiancée." Despite this 'pledge of privacy' Summer holds so dearly to her chest, we've had a great afternoon. She's such an upbeat person who channels everything into her business. So far, its made her her fortune but she's not in it for the money. _

"_I don't want to come off as arrogant but my family has money. I could do something that doesn't earn much money at all and still carry my Balenciaga purse. I'm in this because I love it." And she's right, the love and passion she has for her business clearly shines through and I can't help but think it'll do the same for her impending fashion line, when she finds a designer that is. The cheque arrives and Summer pays for her two lattes and chocolate muffin with no argument, she also leaves a very generous tip. I watch her gather everything into her purse. In the process she looks at her sidekick (pink and diamond encrusted, naturally) and smiles happily. She bids me farewell, no air kiss or 'dahling', she gives me a warm hug and looks forward to the publishing of the interview. Also, she slips me her email address and says she'd love to have lunch again sometime. As she exits. I can't help but think the room is less vibrant without the force of energy known as Ms Summer Roberts. As the loveable sweetheart rises and rises I know for a fact, the world would be a darker place without Summer. ■_

* * *

Summer held the letter to her chest and sighed happily. It was perfect. It gave just the right impression of her and there were no lies or anything. She fell back onto her pillows softly, breathing a sigh of relief. Everything was going so well, Spencer finishing the movie next week, the wedding plans starting, her first interview published. For once in her life, Summer felt blissfully happy and content.

She glanced over at the remaining mail and saw there was another latter for her, with a hand written address on it. She frowned, filled with curiosity and opened the envelope. After quickly scanning the letter, her blood turned to ice, her heart beat faster than ever and she reached for the phone, dialling her father's number faster than she ever had before.

* * *


	22. There's a Paragraph or Two, Devoted to t

_**Hey, thanks again to those who left comments on the last chapter, I'm very grateful. Please, if you have a comment or opinion regarding the story, tell me. I love to hear constructive criticism as I only want to get better at this ;) Enjoy this chapter. Oh and btw, for some reason, the line breaks weren't working for me for some reason so thats why there aren't any...**_

**There's a Paragraph or Two, Devoted to the Memories we Shared**

It just didn't register. How could this have happened? She didn't think it would hurt as much as it did, they were never that close and since she went, she'd always hated her to an extent. She hated her for giving up because she hated quitters. And that was what she was, a quitter. But it still hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. He rocked her like a baby after she heard but it didn't help. Nothing would help. She couldn't bear to accept it. Summer couldn't bear to accept the fact her mother had died.

The letter she had received that morning was from Kate Roberts' lawyer. He had said that Kate had been battling a very strong form of ovarian cancer and had known that she would die. She had wanted to get in touch with Summer, but sadly, she had died before she had the chance. The letter asked Summer to make her way up to West Palm Beach, Florida, where her mother's house was. The lawyer said he wanted to meet with her to discuss some details and help to arrange a funeral for her.

Summer was heartbroken, despite the stormy relationship she shared with her mother, but losing a parent was something Summer found hard to come to terms with. It weighed on her mind like a ten tonne weight. After receiving the letter, Summer spent most of the day on the phone to her father and arranging to fly up to Florida the next day. Spencer sat helplessly by her side and tried his hardest to comfort her, but it was hard. Eventually, Summer couldn't hold it in anymore and just fell into Spencer's arms, her small frame overcome with grief.

Shelley was giving Seth the silent treatment, and he had no idea why. Ever since he'd spoken to Summer last night, Shelley had totally broken off all communication except from 'change the channel' and 'pass the chips'. Seth was going back to the conclusion he'd made in high-school, that women were just crazy. Seth had barricaded himself outside on the balcony currently, just enjoying the Cali sun and staying well away from Shelley. He heard the doorbell go and heard Shelley sigh loudly before answering it. Following her opening the door came the shrill shriek of 'SETH!' He padded over to the front door and received a glare from his girlfriend. Seth shrugged helplessly as she slammed the bedroom door.

Before him stood Spencer. Seth nodded to him.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Hey Seth, I was just wondering, what days are we filming this week?"

"Um…" Seth racked his brain, "Wednesday and Thursday I think, but just Thursday morning."

"Oh right…"

"Why, what's up?"

"I just have to go outta town for a few days this week, to Florida."

"Florida?"

"Yeah…" Spencer shuffled uncomfortably.

"I think you should probably know this Seth. Summer's mom died last week," Spencer admitted. Seth's mouth dropped open and his pulse raced.

"What? Oh my god, is she okay?"

"No, not really… She found out this morning. Apparently, she has to fly to Florida as there are some consequences following the uh, death."

"Oh…" Seth whispered, looking at the ground.

"Well, I'd better go," Spencer sighed, looking at his watch.

"Oh yeah sure um, just tell Summer I'm so, so sorry and if she, you guys, need anything at all, we're here for you both," Seth said with all the sincerity he could muster.

"Thanks man," Spencer nodded before turning away and walking back down the hall. Seth softly closed the door and slowly eased down onto the floor.

Even though he had very faint memories of Kate Roberts, which pretty much consisted of a short dark haired woman dropping Summer off at school in her Beemer, Seth still felt like he had lost part of him. He couldn't understand why he felt so sad when he had never actually talked to the woman. Maybe it was because he knew how bad Summer would be taking the news. He knew how much Summer's mom had meant to Summer and how much her leaving affected her. But Seth knew that Summer would be broken into pieces at the thought of her mother dying. Seth held his head in his hands and let out a long, laboured sigh.

Summer and Spencer touched down in Florida at noon the flowing day. Summer had barely spoken a full sentence since yesterday evening and had reluctantly removed her sunglasses whilst on the flight, quickly swapping them for an eye mask so as to hide her red, bloodshot eyes. Spencer hadn't said much to Summer either, he didn't know exactly what to say. He'd never really lost anyone that close and couldn't understand the feeling that Summer felt. He just supported Summer as best he could.

Summer had directions to the lawyers office and the couple planned to travel there after meeting up with Summer's father, who was flying in from New York. Once they arrived at the hotel and Summer saw he father, she ran over to him like a little girl and collapsed into his strong arms. It was like she was a little girl who's scraped her knees and was running for comfort from her daddy. This situation was just a larger version of that. Neil looked as upset as she did and the pair sat alone in his hotel room while Spencer sorted out transport to the lawyers office.

Half an hour later, after Summer had meticulously re-applied her eye makeup and sunglasses, the three arrived at the lawyers office downtown. The lawyer, a Mr Karl Shelton, was a middle aged man who looked pristine in a sharp Armani suit. His office was very posh with dark polished mahogany desks and large vases of lilies dotted around. The place smelt strongly of pine air freshener, the whole office seemed very stuffy and artificial in Summer's mind. The three sat on dark leather chairs before his large desk, Summer in the middle of both the men.

"Shall we get started then?" Karl asked them. Spencer placed his hand over the top of Summer's and Neil squeezed Summer's other hand.

"Yes," Neil nodded.

"Okay, Kate Roberts was aware she was terminally ill and did write an up to date will before she passed. Also, she wrote down a list of her wishes for a funeral and private requests. Her body is currently in the town morgue and will be released tomorrow morning for burial. And there is the matter of care for Callie," the solicitor faced the three, looking unfazed. Summer looked up for the first time since entering the room.

"Who?" Summer asked, her voice quiet and uncharacteristic of her.

"Callie Bea Roberts, Ms Roberts' daughter," Karl replied. Summer's heart pounded. Her daughter? But she was her daughter. How could she have another daughter?  
"I'm sorry, did you not know about this?" Karl asked the three, who looked like they clearly hadn't.

"No, we weren't aware of this," Neil stated.

"Clearly," Summer mumbled under her breath. Karl took a deep breath, sighing and leaned forward.

"Well, I wasn't aware that you didn't know about this, the way I saw it was that Ms Roberts had told you before her death. Well I have no other information on Callie except this letter from Ms Roberts to Summer Roberts," Summer looked back up at a thin white envelope in his hand, "Apparently, this should explain everything to you," he shrugged. Summer took the envelope in her hand and stared at it. She slowly got to her feet and excused herself from the room.

She ran across to the dark stairs leading to the fire escape and she perched on the bottom step. Summer bit her cherry glossed lip and stared down at the envelope.

'_This should explain everything to you…"_

Summer inhaled deeply before slipping on finger underneath the sealed lip of the letter and gently tearing it open. Inside lay a neatly folded piece of paper. Summer took it out carefully and unfolded it, to read the 'explanation.'

_Sum, _

_If you're reading this, then I can only offer my deepest heartfelt apologies. I'm sorry for leaving before getting the chance to explain to you in person. I feel like such a failure, I felt like one the minute I left you and your father and that feeling has been with me ever since. I was stupid, I knew I had a lump, but I was stupid enough to leave it. I was scared. And now, here I am. _

_It's hard to say everything I've wanted to say to you since I left in one letter, oh how I wish I could have made it to see you. I got to New York, but you'd moved, to LA they told me. But I got even sicker and I just couldn't get there. I have no-one to blame but myself. But I hear good things about you, I know about your company, Callie uses all your stuff, she loves it. And I hear you're getting engaged. I'm so proud of you baby, I knew you'd be successful, I always knew it. _

_But I can't make up for what I did to you and your Dad all those years ago and I'm not going to even try to apologise, I know you'll probably never forgive me. I still don't know what drove me to leave, I guess I just felt out of place in Newport. It wasn't my home, the people were to fake and fabricated. I gave up too easy, I quit. And it would break my heart to see you make the same mistakes as me, so please Summer, don't be a quitter. _

_You're probably confused about Callie. Well, she's your sister. After I left your father, I got into a relationship, a bad relationship, with a guy who was nothing like your father. He was abusive, disrespectful and dangerous. But, I got pregnant. And I just couldn't bear to abort this baby. I remembered how I felt when I found out I was expecting you. It was such an amazing feeling, I hope you can feel it one day. When I told him I was pregnant, he didn't take it well and left me. But believe it or not, it was the happiest day I had since I left you. I was finally free from him and I had another little person coming. Callie was born and I fell in love with her, just like I did with you. Her eyes sparkled like yours and she was just like you. I still felt the pain from turning my back on you but Callie helped me through it. We were a team. I told her about you, her wonderful big sister who was pretty and successful. She grew up dreaming of meeting you, and I dreamt of returning to you. Last year though, I fell ill. Callie was shell shocked. She didn't want to lose me and I didn't want to let go of her. But I had to, nature had its way. _

_Callie is now 15 years old. She can't go and find her father and my parents are gone so this is what I'm asking you Sum. I know I owe you more than you owe me but this one favour is the only thing I pray for you to accept. Summer, you always were an amazing person, from when you first looked up at me I knew I'd always love you. I didn't stop loving you when I left, it was between your father and I, but I still think of you both so often. The only regret I ever had was leaving you two. The one thing I want to ask you is if you will take care of my Callie. She is just as special as you and for you to take care of her, would make this pain easier to handle. I'll be able to rest peacefully knowing both of you are safe. My girls. Summer, even though the last time I saw you was when you were 13, I know you'll be a mature, intelligent young woman who has so much potential to become anything she wants. If you look after Callie, then she has the potential to be just as amazing as you are. I'm not forcing you, I have no right to do that, I'm just pleading with you to consider this. It would mean everything to me. _

_I'm sorry I had to tell you this through a letter, I owe you so much Summy. You'll always be my baby girl and I'll always love you, know that. I just wish I could have told you this sooner. Now its too late. I've left this all too late. An old foolish woman is all I am. I know you wont make the same mistakes as me, you're too smartr. You mean everything to me, always have, now all I ask is for you to grant me my dying wish. Money, houses and jewellery is pointless. I'm leaving you my baby, I'm leaving you your sister. _

_I love you honey and I'm sorry for everything. I don't deserve a daughter like you. _

_Love always,_

_Mom_

_X_

Summer wiped away the salty tear that was making its way down her cheek. Her eyes stung and her heart thrashed against her chest. She picked the envelope back up and a photograph fell out. She picked it up in her shaking hand and saw a picture of her on her 5th birthday. Her dark hair was curly and was accessorised with a bright pink bow. She wore a cute pink Summer dress and white sandals. Beside her stood her mother. Her skin glowed in the summer light as she held her daughter in her arms. She was laughing and Summer was grinning cheekily.

The scene made Summer's heart ache and she held the photograph to her chest. She breathed out slowly, and let her head fall into her hands.

"Bye Mom," she whispered.

Summer emerged back into the lawyers office half an hour after she'd read the letter. She'd composed herself, but she still felt like a lost child. Looks can be very deceiving. She took her Dad to the side and began explaining what the letter had said, but not letting him read it. It was her private letter and she'd never trust anyone enough to show it to them. Not even Spencer.

When Summer explained about Callie, Neil stared at the floor, breathing deeply and thinking hard.

"So she wants you to look after her?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Summer breathed, looking distant.

"So? Are you?"

"I don't know… I mean I know she's my sister… oh god, I have a sister!" Summer shook her head, feeling like this was all some kind of nightmare and she'd wake up in a second with Vixen sat on her stomach.

"Truthfully? Yes, I want to do this… for Mom. But I have no idea who this girl is and what will Spencer say?" Summer glanced over at her fiancé, who was typing something into his Sidekick.

Neil smiled widely at his daughter and pulled her to his chest.

"Oh Sum, your mother would have been so proud of you." He kissed the top of her head and sighed. Summer glanced up at her Dad, trying to ignore the anxious feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach.

That evening, Spencer took Summer out for a meal in the nicest restaurant in town. He knew dining somewhere glitzy and luxurious would help to lift his fiancée's mood.

"Spencer honey, I have something to talk to you about…" Summer leant over and placed her hand over Spencer's, squeezing his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you know the letter my Mom wrote to me? She kinda asked me a big favour…" Summer said slowly, biting her lip. Spencer turned to face Summer, sensing that she was anxious.

"What…?" Spencer replied slowly,

"Well, in the letter she explained all about Callie. And it turns out she's my sister, my Mom had her a few years after she left my Dad. She's 15 and, now my Mom's gone, she has no one."

"What about her Dad?"

"He walked out on my Mom when she told him she was pregnant, apparently he was really nasty…"

"Oh…"

"Spence," Summer took both his hands and moved closer to him, "You're a really great guy, a smart guy, and I'm betting you know what's coming, so I wont insult your intelligence by stating it. All I have to say is… losing my Mom was unimaginable to me, I can't seem to function properly since I found out. My head's all over the place. But I know that she wanted this more than anything and even though she owes me more than I owe her, I need to do this." Spencer stared deeply into Summer's eyes, which were beginning to water. He sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Okay," he whispered, nodding gently. Summer let out a huge sigh and fell forwards into his arms, just glad that he understood, she knew he'd understand.

Summer stepped out of a cab into the watery Florida sun, pushing her Marc Jacobs sunglasses up. She was stood outside a small coffee shop near the beach. This was where she'd arranged to meet Callie. Summer had gone to see the lawyer the day after she received the letter, wanting to arrange a meeting with her sister. She had later found out Callie was currently staying at a group home, property of social services. Summer had now been in West Palm Beach for almost a week, Spencer had flown back to LA, having to film some final scenes and begin planning his promotional events and interviews for the upcoming release of the movie. Her Dad had gone back to New York last night, Summer insisted she'd be okay.

Summer walked forward entering the coffee shop. She checked her watch. 1.15. She was early, on purpose. She wanted to down at least one large caramel latte before taking part in this event. She ordered her coffee and sat at a table by the window. She began rapping her nails on the table, anxiety rising.

15 minutes later and 1 coffee down, as Summer was anxiously watching the door, a teenage girl entered. She had smoky brown hair and sparkling mocha eyes that glimmered and brightened up her face. She was very tanned and wore a pair of skinny jeans, a bright blue halter top and a pair of silver ballet flats. She scanned the coffee shop and when she saw Summer who was biting her nails, Callie began to walk over.

"Callie?" Summer asked as she approached the table.

"Yeah, oh my god I can't believe this!" Callie smiled widely, with an air of disbelief in her voice, like Summer was a celebrity or something. Summer got up and hugged Callie.

"I'm so sorry honey," she said as she hugged.

"Me too," Callie replied quietly. They broke apart, silent before Summer gestured for Callie to sit down.

"You want a coffee?"

"Sure, um a tall latte with extra caramel would be good," she smiled.

"Sure thing." Summer called over the waitress and ordered Callie's drink. They looked at each other, Summer taking in her sister. Her sister. It sounded so weird! Callie was doing the same to Summer and eventually burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I'm sat here with you!" Callie burst out.

"What? Why?"

"Not only have I been dreaming of meeting you like my whole life, but you're like, famous!" Callie gushed.

"I'm not famous!" Summer spluttered, "Rich yes, famous no." Callie laughed and reached inside her purse, pulling out a copy of Vogue. Summer smiled and nodded.

"Well yeah, there is that…" she nodded.

"So Callie, how are you coping?" Summer asked. Callie's smile dropped and she lowered her gaze.

"Okay I guess, its just so hard without her, y'know?"

"I know…"

"I miss her, I just wish I could go home and she'd be there again, like she used to be."

"Its okay," Summer squeezed Callie's hand, her eyes bold and sincere.

The coffee came and Callie stirred in some sugar.

"So, are you staying at a group home?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, I hate it, all the kids are annoying and one never brushes his teeth, disgusting." Callie wrinkled her nose and Summer's heart ached.

"Look Callie, I have something I want to ask you…" Callie looked up.

"Before Mom died, she wrote me a letter, in case she didn't get to speak to me before she… y'know, and she told me about you. I was really shocked at first, that I had a sister I'd never known but she went on to tell me that with her gone… you'd be alone. It broke my heart, knowing you'd be alone, and Mom's too so she asked me to look after you…" Callie's mouth dropped open and she stared at Summer.

"Okay I know we don't know each other, like at all, but I know you hate it at the group home and you'd love it in LA…" Summer babbled quickly.

"LA?"

"Yeah, you could live with me and Spencer and go to school there, it'd be amazing, you'd have everything you want, I'd be able to take care of you financially but also, I'd like to get to know you, make up for those 15 years we lost. And I owe it to Mom," Summer smiled sadly. Callie continued to sit in what appeared to be shock.

"Callie?" She looked back to Summer and gulped.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm serious…" Summer frowned.

"Wow…" Callie whispered before looking back to her sister, "Of course I'll live with you!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" They jumped up and hugged each other, beaming with delight.

Despite the heartbreaking situation both had been through in the past couple of weeks, they could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Both had lost a mother, but they had gained a sister, and a friend.


End file.
